Stygian
by paisleyluv96
Summary: We all know what happened on the night Richard Grayson lost his parents. But this one has a twist. A big one. Little Dick runs away and meets a tall dark man in a dark alley in Gotham with a two toned mask. What happens to the little orphan now? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so I've had this story running around in my head for a while...let me know what you think...Ch 1 is also up!**

Prologue

The first time I saw my Master, I wasn't scared.  
Believe it or not, considering just how scary he actually was...  
He was a murderer.  
He was a thief.  
He was my Master.  
He took me in when I had nowhere else to go.  
He was my savior.  
He saved my life, and for that, I gave it to him.  
This is the story of how my name went from Dick Grayson: circus performer, to Stygian, apprentice to Deathstroke the Terminator. And heir to his criminal empire. It all began at the circus where I spent the first five years of my life. I can't really say that I was raised there... I barely remember it. I do remember the circus tent. It was a bright white. It seemed to be a beacon for thrill seekers. People would come from all over to see death defying acts performed. They wanted to see someone eaten by a lion, or mauled by a tiger. The audience, whether they knew it or not, wanted blood. And one night, a night I will never forget, that audience got what they came for.

**Y'all ready for this? R&amp;R**

**I'm kinda holding off on my other...trying to get a good chapter for the family of Slade Wilson...bear with me yall!**


	2. A Night to Remember

**Alright, Chapter one. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

It was the first day of spring.  
My fifth birthday. The stage was set, the lights shone bright, the audience roared. That's the way it always was. It was supposed to be a happy time, a fun time for families and their children. No one was supposed to get hurt. No one ever had before... What made than night any different? There were three things about that night that were different:  
The reason the circus was there, The argument, and the fact that the tent was put up white.  
Thing number one: The reason the circus was there.  
I know the circus wasnt supposed to be in Gotham city that night. It wasn't on the route that the tour was taking. A billionaire by the name of Bruce Wayne had paid the owner a sum of money to stop in his city and perform for some kind of charity foundation. I don't remeber what for exactly, but I think it was for an orphanage. I saw Bruce Wayne one time. He was backstage at the circus, talking to the owner. I just happened to stumble by.  
I stared.  
He smiled.  
I smiled back.  
That was it. No words. Just a friendly encounter.  
Thing number two: The argument.  
I vaguely remember hearing an argument. It was just before the show was to begin. I was walking past the ring masters tent when I heard yelling. Being the nosy little five year old I was, I stopped to listen. I didn't understand what they were talking about because one: I was five, and two: I wasn't very good at English. My firt language is Romanian. I'm fluent in several other languages now. Including: Russian, German, Spanish, French, Italian, English, Japenese, and of course, Romanian. These men were yelling in English. The only words I remember from that moment are "money," "pay," "regret," and "hurt." These things didn't fit together right, so, I moved on.  
Thing number three: the tent was put up white.  
No big deal. Right? The tent was always white. After the argument, the next thing I remember was standing at the highest platform in the circus. Sixty feet. I was waiting for my turn to perform. My turn never came. The act was sabatoged. The wires were cut. The two people who were performing fell sixty feet to the ground.  
This happened in four steps: the wires snapped, they fell, all was silent, then, a thud. That was it. Simple. They were dead. The noise in the circus was dead. No one dared to break the silence. Not a sound was uttered. It seemed the entire crowd stopped breathing. They were waiting for the punch line. They thought it was part of the act. They were wrong. The tent, once all white, was splattered with droplets of blood. All over. The ground, the people, the tent, the audience...on  
me... Blood splattered everywhere. The bright white tent, never to be so again. From that day on, I've never seen a solid white circus tent anywhere. The tents are always two colors now: the original white, and streaked with red all around. That's all I remember about the circus that night: We weren't supposed to be there, there was an argument in a foreign language, two people died, and there was blood all over the white tent.  
The last thing I remember from that day, is meeting my savior.  
My Master.  
Deathstroke the Terminator.

**R&amp;R! This one is gonna be good!**


	3. The Meeting

**Hey guys. So, since this is a really short chapter, I'm updateing two today. You're welcome. :)**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

I ran. I saw the bodies. I saw the blood. I ran to the deepest darkest parts of that city. I was five.  
I was lost.  
I was scared.  
I was alone.  
Looking back on it, I was also in grave danger. I was a five year old kid, in a dark alley, at night, in Gotham City. What could possibly go wrong? I could have been killed, kidnapped... But I wasn't. Someone was watching out for me. I stopped at the end of that alley, sat against the wall and cried my eyes out. I stayed there for hours. That's how my Master found me. I was a blubbering bloody five year old. I never saw him walk up. I never heard him. I merely looked up, and he was there. Kneeling in front of me. Just watching silently. It was dark, but the midnight moon shone off his mask. It glowed. I wasn't afraid of him. I should have been. We stayed silent for a long time. He didn't move. Only sat absolutely still, watching me cry. I stopped momentarily to look at him. But then, I just started crying again. I don't really remember this moment too much, but this is the story he always told me about the day we met. He says I sat there for hours. Eventually, I fell asleep. He picked me up in his arms. I opened my eyes. He looked down. I fell back asleep. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on a blue couch. A man with white hair and a black eyepatch was sitting in a chair across from me. I sat up.  
I stared.  
He smiled.  
I smiled back.  
"My name is Slade." he said.  
"I'm Dick." I said.  
We were silent for a few moments.  
"Are you hungry?"  
I nodded.  
"Well then, let's get you something to eat. Then we'll talk."  
I didn't understand. I just smiled. Those were the first words ever said between us. He was a stranger. He was nice. .

**R&amp;R please!**


	4. The First Lesson

**Ok...so this one is short too...sorry. But, hopefully the chapter will get longer later. Teehee...**

Chapter 3: The First Lesson

That night, I slept on his couch again. By then he had figured out I couldn't fluently speak English. But it was ok. Because he was going to teach me. It would take me nineteen months to learn the language perfectly. He wasted no time. He never has. The next day, he showed me around his house. No. Not house. Maze. Mansion. His place was huge. It was like a four story warehouse. We started in the second story. It was underground. It was cold. It was incredible. He had an entire training room set up. Complete with a pool. There was an observation room with glass walls. There was a desk pushed up against the wall. He had weights, and bars, and ropes, and robots, and inverted stairs, and salmon ladders, and all-in-one gyms, as well as a basketball court and a running track that went all the way around. The place was humongous. On the other side of the room, at the back, was an elevated platform. On the walls were weapons. Bows, arrows, swords, guns, boomerangs, darts, throwing disks, and a bunch of other things I didn't have names for. I walked over to the wall and picked up what looked familiar to me. It was a long metal stick. It looked like the balance rod I practiced with at the circus.  
"It's called a bow staff." he said.  
I nodded. I smiled. He picked up another one. He faced me.  
"You use it kind of like a sword." he said. I understood the word sword. I'd seen those before. Slade dropped down into a fighting pose.  
"Attack me." he said.  
I didn't understand. He swung his bow staff in my direction lightly. I wasn't afraid he'd hit me... But I raised my staff and blocked his attack.  
"Very good, Dick." he praised. I smiled. He swung again. I blocked again. He smiled. Next time, I ran at him. I jumped up and swung at him. He blocked it easily. We continued for a while, he swung at me, but he never hit me. His blows were light, so even if he had hit me, I would have barely felt it.  
"Good job. Let's move on, shall we? We'll come back later." he said.  
I nodded. I understood 'later.' he took the staff and he showed me the third floor. This was a smaller floor. In it were a bunch of different rooms. A library, some closets, a file room, there was a big garage that had a small plane, a helicopter, and a motorcycle. There was a safe, a medical room, a bathroom...there wasn't very much. It was mostly just a big library. Slade had thousands of books. Magazines, newspapers, reports, articles...tons and tons of information. Next was the fourth floor. This was the only floor that wasn't underground. This floor was set up like a typical, everyday house. There was a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a bathroom, a laundry room, an office, a garage, a foyer, and three bedrooms. Looking out the window, I saw that he actually lived in a neighborhood. Slade had a nice house. And he had a cool basement. In my five year old mind, nothing could be better. I stayed with him. He taught me how to speak English, he taught me how to fight, he helped me with my acrobatics. He was more than just a person who took me in, he was my Master. That's what I called him when we were training. He called me Stygian. It goes with his name. I didn't know it then... But his name was Deathstoke the Terminator. Pretty simple what his name means. Mine comes from the River Styx. Off the Stygian shores. The river where Charon ferried the souls of the dead. When we aren't training, I call him Slade, and he calls me Dick. That's the way it's always been. That's the way it always will be.  
I've had a good life.

**R&amp;R!**

**Also, I'd love to hear from you guys as far as suggestions for this story...Please, tell me what you want to see happen. I'll do my best to make it happen. :) Have a good day!**


	5. Punishment

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I love you all. As requested...Here is my update. Please let me know what you think. **

**Warning: Corporal Punishment in this Chapter.**

**(I don't really think I should warn about that...But, whatever...)**

**Anywho. This one was fun to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Punishment

Slade became more demanding... more strict on me. He was my coach. My mentor. He taught me right from wrong. I recall the first time he punished me. I had been living with him for three months. I was settling in to my new life. I enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much...  
It was a stupid thing to do. But I was young. I was pushing Slade's limits just to see how far he would go. Not very far I found out. He was very lenient with me those first few months. He had found out what happened, and he knew I was distraught over the whole thing. But over time, those feelings dwindled.  
We had been practicing everyday with the bo staffs. I was getting pretty good at it for a five year old. So that day, he showed me how to shoot a gun. It was a small one that didn't have much of a recoil. It was easy, just line the target up with the dot and the dot with the site. Fire. It was loud. But it hit the mark. Close enough any ways. Or... So I thought. I figured I was good enough after the first try. After all, I had gotten pretty close. I had brought the gun upstairs with me. That in its self was against he rules. The reason all of the weapons and things were down there was so no one would see them. It was a secret. It was supposed to stay that way. I never understood why... That's just the way it was. No questions asked. I had brought things up from there before, only to get a harsh scolding from Slade. I always took whatever I had brought back down after that. I had done that twice. Both times, the offending object was a bo staff...The last time I had done it, Slade told me it better not happen again, or I wouldn't like the consequences. I tested his word. I brought the gun up with out his knowledge. He had gone to get he mail.  
I pulled out the gun.  
I aimed at a scuff mark on the wall.  
I fired. It was loud.  
But I hit the mark. I was proud. Slade came running in the house, mail crushed in his hands.  
"Dick! What happened?! Are you ok?" he was frantic. That's when he saw the smoking gun in my hands. I pointed proudly to the wall.  
"(Sucess) Bulls eye." I stated. Slade closed the door quietly behind him. He laid the mail on the table. He turned and looked at me with his hands on his hips.  
He was furious.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Richard, you are NEVER to bring ANYTHING from downstairs up here?" he asked. I understood. I looked down. Ashamed.  
"Sorry... I'll take it back." I said as I turned to go.  
"No." he said. "Give the gun to me."  
I did. He put it on top of the refrigerator and knelt down to my level. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.  
"What did I tell you about this?" he asked.  
"To not to bring the stuffs up here." I answered quietly.  
"Why?!" he demanded with another shake. A tear fell down my cheek.  
"Cuz it's a secret." I said.  
"That's right. And what did I tell you last time you did something like this?" he asked me very seriously.  
"I dunno..." I answered the way any five year old would in such a situation.  
Slade sighed.  
"Dick, listen to me. And you listen good, understand?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"You may NOT disobey me. I've been lenient with you. This is your third offense with this sort of thing. You've disobeyed me before, and I won't have it anymore, understand? You won't get away with it this time. You shouldn't have gotten away with it the last two times. And you know better, don't you?"  
I nodded again.  
"You will be punished for this. Look at what you've done to the wall. Look at it! Didn't I tell you downstairs to NEVER EVER use a gun, or any weapon, for that matter, without me around? Didn't I?" he asked.  
I gave another tearful nod.  
He was very mad at me that day.  
"We won't be using guns for a while. How can I trust you to be safe with one when I can't even turn around without the fear of you hurting yourself?"  
I shrugged.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"Be that as it may, you're still going to be punished. Go to your room and wait for me there." he said.  
I nodded. I went to my room like he said. I sat on the bed. It took ten minutes before he came in. He had a big wooden paddle with holes in it in his hand. I started crying when I saw it.  
"Stop crying. You have nothing to cry over right now." he said. He sat down beside me on the bed and waited for me to stop crying. Eventually I did.  
"You may cry when there is something worth crying over." he said.  
I nodded.  
"Come here." he ordered.  
I did.  
He pulled me over his knee and held my legs down with his other leg.  
He spanked me.  
Hard.  
He did it twenty times.  
It hurt.  
A lot.  
I cried as the rain of hard smacks connected with my seat. When he was done, he stood me up.  
"What do you have to say?" he asked. I reached back to rub the sting away as I shifted from foot to foot in attempts to alleviate the pain.  
"I'm sorry." I sniffled. Slade pulled my hands back in front of me and made me stand still.  
"No rubbing." He said, "We already knew that you're sorry. What else?" he asked.  
"Thank you..." I said.  
"For what?" he asked, confused.  
"For punishing me..." I said.  
He looked amused, and shocked. He wasn't expecting that.  
"I don't want to do this again. Do you?" he asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Do not disobey me again, and we won't. Understood?"  
I nodded.  
"Good." he said.  
He stood up and ruffled my hair before leaving the room.  
I stayed and cried, eventually falling asleep on the bed facedown. I didn't rub anymore.  
That was the first time Slade punished me.  
It wouldn't be the last. And I always thanked him. He never gave me more than twenty. Never has. Even to this day.  
Even today, I thank him after he punishes me.  
Don't ask why... I haven't got a clue.

**Yay! a longerish chapter...kinda**

**Dick is so cute! It's such a kid thing to do to use a gun and shoot a wall...like, for real? who does that? Made me laugh. haha.**

**Sorry these are so short...I'll update again soon.**

**Have a good day!**

**~paisleyluv96**


	6. The Second Time and Music Class

**Quick note: I've changed a little detail in the previous chapter. You may not notice it, but, it is there. If you can figure it out, congrats to you!**

**This chapter was fun to write, just sayin'. **

**Here we go!**

Chapter 5: The Second Time and Music Class

The second time happened not long after that. Granted, I was good for about a week, but it wore off. We didn't use a gun for two months after that. But, Slade trained me in other areas. He showed me how to shoot archery, how to wield a sword, and how to throw a boomerang. The archery was pretty easy. It was just like the gun. Bulkier. But similar. I did ok with it. To start, we used a fencing foil for swordsmanship. It was light. Slade showed me how to fence, and he promised that when I was more capable, he'd show me how to use a real sword.  
The boomerangs were hard to do. They were supposed to come back. They never did. I got frustrated. He showed me how to do it several times. I just couldn't get the hang of it. He stood back an watched.  
"No, Stygian, less elbow, more wrist." he'd instruct. I'd get mad.  
"I know how to do it! I just gotta get it right!" I'd yell.  
"Lower your voice. Do not use that tone with me, young man."  
He warned me.  
"Yes, Master." I said. I'd try the throw again. And again. And again. Slade kept showing me. I kept failing.  
"Perhaps we'll come back to this later. Come on Stygian, we'll work on your fencing." he said.  
"NO! I GOTTA GET IT!" I yelled angrily as I threw the irritating thing at the man. He caught the boomerang.  
He wasn't happy.  
It was easy to tell when he wasn't happy.  
This was one of those times. He calmly walked over to the wall and hung the boomerang up.  
"I-I'm sorry." I said.  
"You will be. Come with me." he said plainly.  
I followed. Like I was heading to be executed, I followed.  
He led me to the desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a paddle. It seemed like he had them everywhere.  
"I'm sorry, Master! I won't do it again!" I tried.  
"Oh, I know you won't. Bend over the desk." he ordered.  
I pouted. There was no reasoning with him. Slowly, I walked to the desk.  
Slowly, I bent over and grabbed the other edge.  
Thus, he commenced his reason for leading me here. Once again, he spanked me. Twenty times. Hard. I cried and kicked, with which I was given a stern order.

"Put your feet down, Richard."

I placed my feet back down on the ground and waited for him to continue. He complied with my expectations. Once he finished, he said:  
"You may get up now."  
He always told me that. I never move unless he tells me he's through.  
"Look at me." he said.  
I did. He bent down to my level.  
"Don't you ever raise your voice to me again. Understood?"  
I nodded as I reached back to rub my stinging backside. Slade pulled my hands back in front of me.

"No rubbing." He said gently yet sternly.  
"And don't ever throw anything at me again. Clear?"  
I nodded again.  
"Good." he finished.  
"Thank you." I sniffled.  
He nodded.  
He stood up and started to walk away.  
"Come on, Stygian. Let's take a break from this and go work on English." he said.  
I followed.  
I was getting good at English by then. I had been there for five months, and I was ten times better at it than I was when I first started living with Slade. He was a good teacher. We worked on English every day. And sometimes, we would work on other languages. Slade taught me English, German, Russian, and Spanish. Italian came easily as it was extremely similar to Spanish. French is the language I learned in school, and Japanese was a self taught language. Slade always said that the more languages one learns, the easier it is to communicate. Now, I'm working on Chinese. But anyway, it wasn't until I was six that I was close to fluent, and I was seven when I was fluent in English and Spanish. I continued to learn under Slades tutelage. There were... A few bumps in the road to say the least. Sometimes I had trouble learning a new skill, or sometimes my respect slacked off, or sometimes I just didn't obey my Master. The latter two always ended the same way... Yep... You guessed it...  
The first ended one of two ways: Slade would help me with whatever I was having trouble with, or I'd go berserk and get mad at him... And we all know how that ended. Curtains closed. End of story. I was spanked more than I like to admit... But I deserved every one of them. Slade never dealt out an unjust punishment. School was a breeze. Slade had already taught me everything the teachers were, I was way past my actual grade level when it came to academics. That stupid music class was the only thing I couldn't handle. I failed. The sound coming out of that class room was anything but musical. I was given a drum. I got so frustrated with the whole thing, I stabbed the drum with the stick... More than once. Once the head was destroyed... I smashed the rest of it... Well... Let's just say the teacher and the principal weren't happy about that... And when Slade found out... I got my twenty licks... He had to pay for the drum... And the stick... And he was almost sued by the school and by the family of the girl I elbowed in the face during my destructive rage... I broke her nose...But anyway... Moving on. I was given a computer class in place of the music class for the next semester.  
Slade made me learn how to read music anyway.

**Do y'all remember taking that stupid music class in elementary school?! It was awful. We really didn't make anything that resembled music...Looking back on it now, it probably should have been embarrassing...but since we were kids with like...no pride...well...yeah.**

**Have a good day!**


	7. Poison

**Alright yall, heres another chapter...it's really short, so to make up for it, I'm posting two today. :) you are welcome.**

**I want to give a shout out to all my wonderful reviewers! Thank you all for your support! If y'all want to see something specific happen between Slade and Dick, let me know. Remember, this is more of a father/son fic...so yeah. If you want Slade to beat Robin all to hell...check out "Robin and Slade apprentice." hehe. **

**anyway...here you go!**

Chapter 6: Poison

By the time I was in third grade, Slade decided it was time to start what he called "immunities." This involved months and months of being sick. He injected me every other day with poison. Not much, just enough to feel its effect. I was nauseated for months. Each different poison had a different effect. Some made me pass out, others made me vomit, some made me dizzy, while some didn't have much effect at all. The worst part of it all?  
Slade still made me go to school.  
Master still made me train.  
Although he did go a bit easier on me.  
The workouts weren't so rigorous, and as far as weapons training, he let me shoot some. Arrows, bullets... Whatever. I wasn't allowed to do anything on the high bar, tight rope, or trapezes he had set up. He did allow me to work on a balance beam though. He was right beside me through everything. And I was greatful. I fell off the beam a few times. Good thing he was there to catch me. It took almost a year for my body to become immune to the poisons. Had I been older, it may not have taken as long. But Slade isn't one to wait on things. My teachers couldn't get me to do much work, and I often told them I didn't feel well. Unfortunately, Slade was called on numerous occasions. He never came to pick me up. And he specifically told me not to draw attention to myself. He got kinda mad at me. He let it slide the first few times. But after that he wasn't so forgiving. Although, he couldn't really blame me, and he wasn't too rough with me. He also said no Tylenol or Advil at school. Mixing those drugs with the poisons could cause severe damage, and might even kill me. This rule, I obeyed. For an eight year old kid, I was pretty smart. By the time all of that was over, I was in the fourth grade.

**ok! please review!**


	8. A Schoolyard Scuffle

**Alright, y'all. I laughed so hard when I was writing this chapter...I hope y'all do too! It was so much fun. I shan't keep you here any longer.**

Chapter 7: A Schoolyard Scuffle

Fourth grade was a breeze. Up until then, I had passed every class with a solid A. Except music. Slade was proud of me. Fourth grade, however, was rough. It wasn't the learning part... It was the socializing part. I was picked on. I was the shortest kid in class. I was the youngest kid in class. I was a target. I was pushed and shoved, I was teased and mocked. Everyone knew I was an orphan. And eveyone knew I was a circus freak. These things didn't seem to matter in third grade. But this was fourth grade.  
A whole new world. The kids were all the same. They just had an attitude change over the summer.  
It happened one sunny afternoon out on the playground.  
I was on the swing.  
Not only that, I was on the middle swing. To this day, I have no idea what made that swing better than all the rest, but it was... And I had it. The other kids weren't happy in the least. So. There I was, happily swinging away. The boys name was Tommy Skinner. I will never forget him. And here's why:  
He was fat. He was short. And he was ugly. He came up behind me while I was swinging. I didn't see him. But he saw me. He wanted that swing, and he wanted it bad. I was up pretty high, and when I came down, Tommy held up both his hands and I fell right into them. This kid was like a brick wall. He wasn't phased at all. Whereas I went flying across the playground. I found myself under the slide. When I got up. Tommy was sitting in that swing, happily going at it. Well, as you can guess, this made me pretty mad. So. I did what I had to do. I walked up behind Tommy as he was swinging. I did not push him out. Nope. As he came back, I leapt up and caught hold of the chains. I was swinging with him.  
He didn't like it. He jumped off the swing, and I jumped down.  
"You wanna fight?" he asked.  
I smirked. He ran at me. He threw the first punch. I blocked it. Barely. He threw another and nailed me in the face. I punched him back. Then, it was on the ground for both of us, rolling in the mulch and dirt. This only went on for a few moments, but he landed another punch in my stomach, and he kneed me in the back and hit me again in my face. I landed one punch to his stomach. It didn't phase him. The fat just absorbed the punch. And I landed one punch to his shoulder. The teachers broke us up then. He started wailing. He was barely hurt. I had a busted lip and a black eye. I didn't cry. But Tommy absolutely broke down. I was the one who got in trouble. All the other kids were on his side. Even though I was the one who was bleeding. The teachers made sure Tommy was ok, then they hauled me to the principals office to call Slade. Now, as I said earlier, I'll never forget Tommy. As I was led back to the school, Tommy got back on the swing and sent me a satisfied expression. He was gloating. Once he pushed off, the chain broke. Tommy's fat ass hit the ground so hard, the whole swing set rattled. Well? I fell on the ground, literally laughing my head off. I couldnt stop. The teacher scolded me for laughing at friends when they got hurt. But there were two things wrong with her statement: Tommy wasn't my friend, and she was laughing too. She picked me up and we went inside to call Slade.  
I wasn't laughing anymore.  
The principal lectured me for a while. Then he made the call.  
"Hello? Mr. Wilson? Yes, this is principal Ramsey at Jump City Elementary school. Yes, Sir. Your son, Richard is here with us today. It seems there was a fight outside a few moments ago, where he injured a fellow student. Yes, sir. Yes, he's standing right here. He's fine, but I believe Mr. Skinner was hurt. No, sir, neither was sent to the nurse. Tommy is outside at recess. Richard started the fight. Well, the policy against fighting, Mr. Wilson, is that the offending student be suspended for a week. Yes, sir. Immediately. His teacher will give him all the work he will be required to make up. Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Wilson. He will be waiting for you. Yes, have a good day. Good bye." The phone call ended. The principal turned to me.  
"Your father will be on his way to pick you up. Your punishment is a one week suspension. Mrs. Watson here will give you a weeks worth of work that you will have completed by the time you returnnext Wednesday. If it is not completed, you will sit in that desk right over there and finish it. Do I make myself clear?"  
I nodded.  
"I'm very disappointed I you, Richard. Your father ought to give you the hiding of a lifetime." he said.  
"Mrs. Watson, he's all yours."  
She led me out of the principals office and down the hall to my class room.  
"I too am very disappointed, Dick." she said. "You're such a good boy, how could you do something like this?"  
"It wasn't my fault, he started it when-"  
"No. Don't you lie to me young man. You really hurt Tommy."  
"He hurt me too! I'm the one with a bloody lip and a black eye! He doesn't even have a scratch!" I protested.  
"Don't be ridiculous." she said.  
"I'm not. I'm being honest."  
"I don't want anymore excuses, Richard. Do you understand me? Principal Ramsey is absolutely right. You should be punished when you get home. It's a shame we can't do it in school anymore..."  
My experience told me that the last thing I needed was for this insane woman to tell Slade that I had been disrespectful and belligerent.  
"Yea ma'am..." I mumbled.  
She stuffed a folder full of different assignments. That much homework would have taken me two weeks to finish... It just wasn't fair. Plus, on top of all of that, and my black eye, I figured Slade would probably spank me when I got home that day.  
"Take your books. And I want every problem answered by the time you get back. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes, ma'am." I said.  
"Good. Go outside and wait for your father. I have to go get the others back inside." she said. We walked out of the room.  
Slade was there a few minutes later. He pulled up in his black Charger. I got in. I buckled up. He sent me a look that said, 'your gonna get it when we get home.'  
He drove off.  
The entire car ride was silent.  
No radio.  
No rolled down windows.  
No talking.  
When we got home, Slade marched me into the kitchen. He pulled up a chair and gestured for me to sit down.  
I did.  
He walked over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out that dreaded paddle. He set it on the table.  
Right in front of me.  
He pulled up a chair opposite to mine. He studied my face for a while.  
"Alright. Spit it out. And you better not lie to me either, boy."  
He broke the silence.  
I took a deep breath.  
"I promise, everything your about to hear is the truth. It wasn't my fault." I said.  
"Mmmm. Yes. I've heard that one before. Go on."  
So, I told him the whole story. I told him how Tommy had always picked on me. I told him how the fight started, how he pushed me, how I jumped on the chains, how Tommy didnt even have a scratch on him, how the teacher broke us up, how the chain broke when he sat back down, about what the principal said about the homework, and about the actual homework. I finished my story. Every word was absolute truth. Slade didn't interrupt me at all.  
Once I was finished, I looked at him. My eye hurt. I could taste blood... Slade let out a deep sigh. He stood up. I got nervous. Did he not believe me? He picked up the paddle and looked me in the eye.  
I swallowed nervously.  
"Are you sorry you hit him?" he asked.  
I shook my head.  
"He deserved it." I said. I was honest.  
He sighed. He put the paddle back down. He walked to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and handed it to me. I put it against my swollen eye. He got a wet rag and pulled his chair right in front of mine. He cleaned the blood off my lip and chin. After all that was taken care of, he sat back and studied me. I was so nervous. What was he doing?  
Deciding how many swats I was going to get?  
Finally, he broke the silence.  
"So, the chains broke, huh?"  
I looked up. Startled at his question.  
"Yeah... And he shook the whole playground." I answered.  
He laughed.  
I laughed.  
Everything was ok.  
"Alright, let's see all that homework." he said. I got up to go get it. I pulled out the stuffed folder. He shuffled through it.  
"She gave you ALL of this for one week?!" he asked.  
"Yeah. And some stuff in the book too." I answered.  
"This is crazy." he stated.  
I shrugged.  
"It's...whatever, ya know? I can get it done. I guess."  
He nodded.  
"Do you want to start now?"  
I shrugged.  
He chuckled.  
"Come on. I think it's time you learned a thing or two in the area of hand to hand combat." he said as he stood up.  
"Wait... You-you're not mad? You're not gonna..." I didn't finish the question.  
"I'm not happy with what happened. But I'm not mad. The fight was not in vain. And no, you won't get a spanking for this. However, it better not happen again. If it does, you likely won't get off the hook so easily." he said.  
He turned and walked down the hall. I smiled and followed.  
It took all week to finish all of the homework. Slade helped me. A lot. The teacher was surprised it all get done. She had it out for me in the beginning.  
And the best news?  
Tommy, or anyone else for that matter, never bothered me again.

**XD I had so much fun with this...let me know what you think!**


	9. The Change

**Hello, my loyal followers and readers. So...I've been meaning to update this story...I've had the chapter written...but...I forgot. My apologies.**

**This chapter was also very fun to write. Please, let me know what you think. you're beautiful reviews mean so much!**

Chapter 8: The Change

When I turned ten, Slade began to show more of his real side.  
His assassin side.  
Training got more rigorous.  
Schoolwork became very important.  
Targets now looked like people.  
Russian and German were added into my lessons.  
Punishment became much harsher. Much more painful and attention grabbing.  
In addition to the martial arts and weapons and hand to hand he'd been teaching me, Slade trained me in robotics, hacking, and general computer systems.  
He educated me on killing.  
He educated me in security systems.  
Bombs.  
Mechanics.  
Electronics.  
Welding.  
He trained me in every weapon he owned.  
And I was good. Really good. He spent every possible moment training me. My eating habits were improved. No more junk food. Not that I ever ate much of that stuff anyway...  
I was the picture of fitness.  
Slade made me an apprentice outfit. Complete with armor and weapons.  
He sat me down on the day after my birthday and told me things were going to change. I remember it well.  
"Listen, Dick." he began casually.  
"Do you remember when we first met? In the alley?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"That man you met... He wasn't the man you've known for the past few years. That man you met, he's an assassin. Ok? A killer."  
I didn't respond, so he continued:  
"Granted, it was me behind that mask, but that was my job. I am an assassin. My name is Deathstroke the Terminator. You've heard of him, yes?"  
I nodded. He has been on the news several times. Slade had been on the news... Because Slade was Deathstroke.  
"Since you've been with me, you have been training to be an assassin."  
I nodded.  
"That training is not going to stop unless you want it to. Its your choice."  
I thought about it. I had thoroughly enjoyed learning martial arts and everything he was teaching me. I wanted to be like him. All his knowledge... All his power.  
He was my hero.  
He took me in.  
He saved my life.  
He was my Master.  
"I don't want it to stop... I like fighting. I like to learn everything your teaching me... I love it. I like being Stygian."  
He nodded.  
"Im glad to hear that. Now, things are going to change. Your ten years old now. Ok?"  
I nodded.  
"I'm ready."  
He smiled.  
"Ok. First: You will have a strict training regimen to stick to. I want you up at 4:00 every morning, and I want you downstairs ready for training. Got that?"  
4:00? That was early. Way early... I wasn't a m morning person... But I could do it.  
I nodded.  
"Do not be late. That is an order."  
I nodded.  
"Second: your training will change. You've mastered the karate and judo, but we are adding kung fu, jujitsu, tai kwon do, and other various disciplines as well."  
I nodded.  
"Third, in addition to that, you will also be learning other skills, hacking, robotics, mechanics, engineering, welding and the sort. Should be pretty easy for you. Your weapons training will increase and be more in  
depth."  
I nodded again.  
"Finally, your discipline is also going to change. I will no longer be spanking you. You are too old for that now." he said.  
I raised an eyebrow. But still managed my nod.  
"You won't like it, Dick." he warned.  
"Who likes punishment to begin with?" I asked challengingly.  
I gave a small smirk.  
"From now on, you will be strapped." he said.  
"What?" I had no idea what that meant.  
He gave an amused snort.  
"Instead if receiving twenty swats across your backside with a paddle, you will receive up to twenty lashes across your back with a leather strap, depending on the severity of your actions."  
My mouth dropped.  
"Stand up, take off your shirt and and straddle that chair."  
Was I in trouble? What had I done? I almost protested.  
He held up a hand to stop me.  
"I want you to know now what it's like. Hopefully, we will never have to repeat this." he said. Though he knew better... He walked over to the kitchen drawer. He pulled out the new strap and waited for me to obey.  
Slowly, I did. I took off my shirt and straddled the chair.  
He brought the strap down across my back.  
It hurt like the devil.  
I jumped at the sharp pain. I screamed.  
He did it again.  
Again, I screamed.  
He did it a third time.  
I screamed once more.  
Again, the lash, again a startled, pain filled yelp.  
The fifth stung horribly. The pain spread across my back.  
I never tried to get up. Ever. He had to tell me when he was done. That wasn't a rule... It was just something I did. I still do. For a feeling of security.  
Tears fell down my face as I cried.  
I waited for the next one.  
It never came.  
Instead, Slade placed his hand on my back and rubbed my flaming back ever so gently.  
It stung.  
But, at the same time, it felt good.  
My body shook as I cried. Slade continued to rub my back soothingly until I calmed down and got the pain under control.  
After a few moments, my tears stopped. He bent down and whispered in my ear:  
"Don't forget this."  
I nodded.  
"That's it. We're done. You may turn around."  
He sat back down.  
I turned around.  
"You aren't in trouble, Dick. I only did that so you would know what it's like. I hope I never have to do it again."  
"Slade... Don't do that... Please... It hurts...a lot. Why?" I mumbled softly. I couldn't reach back and run the stick away from my back as Slade had done. Probably what he was aiming for. He never let my rub before, but this? This hurt so much more than a spanking.  
"If you don't like the punishment, don't commit the crime." he said.  
I closed my mouth and bowed my head.  
I closed my eyes.  
I breathed deeply and looked back up, nodding at Slade.  
"Thank you." I said.  
We stood and pushed in our chairs.  
He ruffled my hair. I gave a small, tear stained smile.  
"Come on. You need to try on your new suit."  
I nodded.  
We went downstairs together.  
The suit was nice.

**So...What do you think? leave a review and let me know.**

**Have a great day, and smile at a stranger today. :)**


	10. The Suit

**Ok...here we go...I know I updated earlier this week...but I'll go again.**

Chapter 10: The Suit

My Master left me to change. It took a while, but I finally got all the armor on. There was a chest plate, arm guards, shoulder guards, elbow, knee, shin and thigh guards, there was a metal plate protecting my abdomen and one on my back that were built into the Kevlar.  
The gloves also had armor. The knuckles were metal tipped. Wrist supports kept the gloves tight. There was a domino mask with sharp edges. The shoes had metal soles and metal buckles. It had ankle supports. And were surprisingly comfortable. The suit was mostly black. The only thing that was somewhat unique was that the left side was a deep orange. The colors blended well. There was a shiny silver S on the orange side. Slade.  
Once I had everything on and situated properly, I stepped out into the room. Slade was there. He was wearing an identical suit. Only his was all black, and it didn't have and S.  
He looked me over.  
"What do you think?"  
"Well, I feel about 100 pounds heavier..."  
He chuckled.  
"It's actually only about 45 pounds heavier." he said.  
"How does it feel?"  
"Um... Good I guess... It feels... Strong. Safe."  
He nodded.  
"Why orange?" I asked.  
Slade smiled and walked to the desk.  
He opened a drawer. He pulled out a mask.  
"Orange is my favorite color." he stated simply.  
"And the black?"  
He put the mask on. I'm blind in my right eye. That's why half of my mask is black. All I see out of that eye is black. Your suit was designed to match mine." he said.  
That made sense.  
I nodded.  
"I want you wearing that suit tomorrow morning when you come down. You have to get use to moving with its weight. Understood?"  
I nodded.  
"Another thing, I want you to talk. I want verbal answers. Not a shake or nod of the head. Clear?"  
Guess what I did?  
I nodded.  
"Uh-um... Yes, sir... Uh... Master..." I stuttered.  
"We'll work on it." he said.  
I nodded.  
He sighed.

**Ok...so short...really short. But. Fear not, for I shall post the next chapter for you guys...**

**NOW! Enjoy, and you're welcome.**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**My goal from now on is 10 reviews per chapter...please help me out y'all!**


	11. The First 4:00

**Here thee be. Enjoy thee selves. Oh...and this one is way longer.**

Chapter 11: The First 4:00

The only thing I could think that morning was:  
I should have gone to bed earlier.  
I set my clock for 3:45 AM.  
I drug myself out of bed and climbed into the suit.  
It was way too early to be making a 45 pound fashion statement...  
Once I had the armor on, I looked at the clock.  
I had two minutes.  
It only takes a few seconds to get down there... I could sleep for one more minute...  
But then, thank god, I remembered what Slade had done to me the day before. I did not want another strapping...yesterday, he gave me five.  
My usual number for punishment was 20... It still is.  
I got up and made my way to the stairs. Slade was already there. He was wearing his suit too. And he was wearing his mask  
"Good morning, Stygian. Are you ready to get started?"  
I nodded sleepily.  
"What was that?" he asked, his tone was a warning.  
"Um, yes, Master. I'm ready."  
"Excellent. Come with me." he ordered.  
I followed.  
"Each morning, you will begin with a ten minute run." he ordered. "You will be timed to the second. There will be no walking, no stopping. Clear?"  
I nodded.  
"CLEAR?"  
"Yes, Master."  
"Get to your mark."  
I did.  
"Begin."  
I took off. It wasn't really a run... But it wasn't a jog either. It was in between. I was ok for the first few minutes. But after about five minutes, I got a stitch in my side.  
And man, did it hurt. But I kept going. The fear of a strapping kept me going.  
8 minutes... I could barely breathe. I wasn't use to this kind of thing. Yeah, I could run... But I never really did. The suit wasn't helping either.  
9 minutes. I couldn't go any longer...  
I started slowing my pace.  
"KEEP GOING!" Slade instructed. I tried... I really did.  
I did finish the ten minutes... But not as fast as when I started. I walked up to Deathstroke when he called time. I was panting. Sweat rolling off of my face.  
"Moving on." he said.  
I followed.  
We sparred for a while with the bo staffs. Not really trying to win... Just keeping each other on edge. Slade had me do weights and showed me how to hit a target with a disk. I did ok...  
Before I knew it. It was 6:30.  
"Good job." he said. "Go get a shower and get ready for school. Breakfast will be waiting on you."  
I nodded.  
"Stygian."  
I turned.  
He stared.  
I was confused.  
"Sir?" I asked.  
"If I have to tell you one more time to answer me..."  
"Sorry, sir. Yes, master." I tried to cover.  
He shook his head.  
"Go." he said as he tilted his head to the door.  
"Yes, Master."  
I went upstairs, took a shower, brushed my teeth.  
Fixed my hair.  
Got dressed.  
Headed to the kitchen. It was 7:00.  
"Good morning, Dick." Slade greeted as I trudged through the kitchen.  
"Mornin..." I mumbled.  
I sat down in the chair. My head fell to the table.  
"Sit up." he said.  
I did.  
"I don't want to see that. You will not be moping around all day. If I find out you're sleeping in class..." he trailed.  
I shook my head.  
"No need for that, Slade. I've never fallen asleep in class, and I have no intentions of starting now."  
He smiled. He placed a plate of food in front of me.  
Eggs, toast, oatmeal, bacon.  
"Wow. Thanks... Whats all this for?" I asked.  
"No more sugary cereal or whatever it is you eat. You have to stay in shape. Eating right is one way to get started."  
"I'm in shape..."  
"No arguing."  
"Yes, sir."  
School didn't go by fast enough for me that day. It seemed the minutes turned into hours. I was tired. When the teacher called my name, I barely mumbled a response. I didn't play at recess. I just sat. A young boy walked up to me. I remember his name as Victor.  
"Hey, man... Are you ok?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine... Just really tired."  
"You know... When I'm tired, I like to run, or play football. Pop says it gets the blood flowing... Wakes you up. Wanna race?"  
"Not really..."  
"Come on man! How about just throwing the ball back and forth then?"  
I shrugged.  
"Ok. Sure."  
"BOOYAH! Come on, Dick!"  
Victor Stone and I became good friends that day. We graduated high school together. He was the quarterback for the Jump City Ravens high school team. He was a champion. We lost touch after high school.  
Anyway...  
When I got home from school, Slade was no where to be found.  
"SLADE?!" I called. No answer. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. There was a note on the table.  
"Meet me downstairs. 4:00 sharp."  
Ok... It was 3:52.  
I grabbed some saltines and made my way down. I found him sitting in the observation room. I headed up.  
He turned to face me.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
I swallowed the cracker.  
"The note said-"  
"What are you eating?"  
"Um...crackers." I stated bluntly.  
"What did I tell you this morning?"  
"To eat healthy... They're just crackers, Slade."  
He took the bag from me.  
"I have food in there for you to eat... You could have at least eaten some soup with this."he said.  
I shrugged. He tied the sleeve of crackers up and put them on the table.  
"Are you still any good at acrobatics?"  
"What? Of course. It's in my blood."  
"Get down there and give me a show."  
"Ok... Why?"  
He looked at me.  
I looked at him.  
"When we are down here, you do not question my authority."  
"I'm not... I just want to know what the point in it is."  
"If you must know. You unconsciously use acrobatics in everyday life. Especially when practicing martial arts. You are light on your feet. You're quiet. I want to see what you can really do. And I want to utilize your skills and help you develop a fighting style all your own."  
"Ok... I'll be out there in a few minutes. I gotta change outta this."  
"5 minutes."  
"Yes, sir."  
"You will find tape and powder at the base of the ladder."  
"Ok. Thanks." I said.  
A few minutes later, there I was wrapping tape around my knuckles. I rubbed the powder on. I climbed the ladder.  
I looked down.  
There was no net.  
I glanced at Slade.  
I almost told him.  
He already knew.  
He moved the net.  
What if I fall...  
I couldn't do it without a net.  
"I-Slade... The net..."  
His voice came over the speakers in the room. I didn't even know we had speakers in the room.  
"I am well aware the net is gone. I want a little pressure for you to work in.  
"I can't do this without a net..."  
"Of course you can. You're only ten feet up."  
I shook my head.  
I was scared.  
"MOVE IT, STYGIAN!"  
I jumped at the harsh tone... It got me moving though. I stepped back and launched myself at the trapeze.  
I hurled my weight through the air withe ease. But my movements were too stiff. I was terrified. I loved the feeling of flight when I was on the trapezes, but my fear if falling was overpowering me and making me lose focus.  
"Loosen up, Stygian." came Deathstroke's voice.  
I remained silent as I willed my body through the familiar motions.  
As I twisted around in the air, my balance was off. I wasn't going to make it to the bar. I tried.  
I reached.  
I grabbed empty air.  
I fell.  
I landed in a shoulder roll.  
Physically, I was fine. Mentally, I was dying. I didn't get up. I laid there in shock. I heard the observation room door opened and Slade come running down the stairs.  
"Stygian! Are you alright?"  
"Oh...yes, sir... I think."  
"Well, come on. Get up."  
I curled into a ball in terror.  
Slade picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. He made me some soup.  
I ate it with more crackers.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"For what?"  
"Being afraid. For falling."  
"Don't apologize for something like that. I'm the one who should be sorry. You told me you couldn't do it. I should have listened. I'll put the net back up and you can do it again tomorrow."  
I nodded.  
He let it slide.  
"Hurry up. Today, I'm going to teach you to hack through a basic security system." he stood to leave.  
"Yes, sir." I said. He left.  
I finished my soup.  
I followed.  
The day wasn't bad.  
Not bat at all.

**R&amp;R please!**


	12. A Rough Lesson

**This chapter pick up right where the other left off**

A Rough Lesson

"Are you ok, Dick?" Slade asked as I ate the hot soup.

"Yes...I'm fine...I just...I'm sorry."

"Tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to recount what had happened to me on the trapeze...

"I...had a flashback...a memory that isn't really there...I don't remember... but...something...someone...Died." I said. The memory was vague...but it was still there.

"I'm fine, Slade. Don't worry about it."

He gave a subtle nod.

"Ok." He said solemnly, "Hurry up. We have things to do." He said more briskly as he stood and headed to the gym. I quickly finished and followed. It was pitch black when I got there. I stood still and listened. It was a test, I could tell. I couldn't hear anything. I took a few steps forward…still nothing. Then, I heard the faintest sound of air to my left behind me. I ducked just in time before the bo staff hit me in the head. I continued to listen. Once again, I heard the slight sound of a foot being put back down. I lunged to my right, barely glancing the shoulder of my attacker. It was enough. I quickly spun around and sent a round house kick in the area where my opponent had just been. My foot met nothing as I landed on the ground almost silently. Again, I heard the whoosh of air as the bo staff came at me. This time, however, it was aimed at my knees. I jumped over it and kicked out. Still hitting nothing.

"Well done, Stygian." Came Slade's voice as he cut on the lights. He stood right in front of me with his hands and staff clasped behind his back. I did a back flip and moved about ten feet away from him.

"Very well done, indeed. Now, let the real fight begin." He said darkly. I pulled out a bo staff. As soon as it was in my hands, I felt powerful. With a deafening battle cry, I lunged at Slade. I brought the staff down with a tremendous force, aimed for his face. He quickly blocked the blow with a grunt. He pushed me back and tried to land one to my ribs. But I was quicker and jumped out of the way. I tried to land one on his thigh, but just barely missed. As I came back to the ground, he landed a hard blow to my ribs with a loud WHOMP.

"AH!" I yelled as the pain blossomed through my side.

"Forget the pain." Slade instructed, "Let your energy flow. Don't let your opponent bring out your emotions. Fight to win."

"HIAH!" I screamed as I aimed for his lower back. He jumped and landed on my staff with both feet. I gasped as he landed and uppercut to my jaw. Stars popped up in my vision as I stumbled back.

"OW…Slade…" I lost the grip on my staff. Slade kicked me in the chest with the bottom of his foot, sending me flying into the wall. I lost my vision for a moment. When it returned, Slade was standing over me with the end of the bo staff at my throat. In that position, he could easily crush my trachea and kill me. I looked up at him defeated. I couldn't do anything, I was trapped.

"Damn…" I mumble. He nodded ever so slightly and moved the staff, offering me his hand to help me up. I pushed up off the ground and walked around Slade to my own bo staff. I turned to face him defiantly.

"Again." I demanded, as I lunged at him. The time, I didn't give him a chance to think after I said 'again.' I landed a hard blow to his ribs.

"Ungh!" He grunted as he tried to ram his staff into my spine. I dodged the attack. I leapt up and over his head. On my may down, I aimed my bow staff at his heart. He only reached up and jerked it away. Throwing it across the room at the same time, he thrust his upward aiming for my stomach. Perfect. I grabbed it and jerked it out of his hand. On my way to the ground, I placed one hand on his shoulder for support so I didn't hit the ground improperly. I landed behind him and sent a hard blow to his lower back. He quickly turned around.

"Smooth. Well done." He said as he punched me in the exact same place as before: an uppercut to the jaw. Again, I lost my vision…I could feel a bruise forming.

Again, He punched me, this time in the gut.

"OOF!" I gasped. As I recovered, he used the palm of his hand and landed a blow to my chest. I stumbled backward. He continued to push me back up against the wall. He hit two pressure points in my shoulders, sending pain shooting down my arms, neck, and back.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. He kicked me in the chest and sent me flying into the wall. My back hit hard, sending all of the air from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I slid down the wall and landed on my hands and knees, gasping desperately for air. I rolled over on my side and then onto my back. I couldn't breathe…I sounded terrible trying to get oxygen into my stinging lungs. It hurt…my chest was on fire…

Slowly, I got my breath back and managed to sit up. Slade was standing over me.

"Even after you unarm your opponent, this is how you go down?" He asked, "You let your pain get the best of you. That's your problem. You must block it out."

I didn't respond. What could I have said? I just sat there and concentrated on breathing. Slade handed me a bottle of water. I quickly uncapped it and drank it down. My hair was glued to my head with sweat and my shirt glued to my back in the same fashion. Once I finished the water, I felt much better. I felt stupid for still being defeated even after he had no weapon. Once again, Slade offered his hand and once again, I declined, choosing to stand on my own.

"Again." I panted as I walked to the other side of the room to retrieve my staff.

"As you wish…" He said darkly. I heard him run towards me, but I was too dazed to allow the sound to register.

"Wh-What?" I mumbled. I turned just in time for his staff to glance my shoulder. Then, the fight was on again. I did a back flip, grabbing my staff as I did so and aimed for his neck. He ducked just in time to avoid the blow. He tried to throw me off my feet by swiping a low blow. I jumped over it. I turned around and launched myself up into the air over Slade. I shifted my body so that my foot was aimed for his face. Slade dropped his staff and grabbed my ankle. He swung me around, my arm and chest scraping the rough concrete floor. My armor sparked at the contact. He let go and I went. I tried to land on my feet, But ended up smacking into the wall and rolling back to him.

"Ohhhhhh…." I moaned as I tried to get back up. I hurt all over.

Blood fell from my jaw and nose where he'd punched me. My jaw was badly bruised. I got to my feet shakily, bow staff in hand. I got back into my defensive crouch and waited for his next move. I had to win this. He lunged at me, retracting his bow staff and rammed it into t my ribs. An easy blow to block, had I been expecting it…

"AHHH!" I shouted as I tried weakly to ram my staff into his face with my sore arms. He easily grabbed it and jerked it from my hands. He retraced that one also and hit me upside the head with it before placing it in his belt with the other. I tried once again to land a blow on Slade, but he took hold of my wrist and held me still. He threw me into the wall yet again. I hit with a loud thud and slid down to the floor. I bowed my head and sat against the wall, resting my forearms on my knees. I focused once again on slowing my labored breathing.

In…out…in…out…in….out….

"Had enough?" he asked.

"No." I answered. I was surprised at my rough voice.

"You can't win every fight, Stygian." Slade said.

"Maybe you can't, but I can…" I said somewhat uncertainly.

"Yes, you have certainly proved that today, haven't you?" he said sarcastically. I didn't respond. My body began to tremble from over exertion. I continued to breathe in and out deeply. After a few minutes, I tried to get up without success.

"Ohhhh…." I moaned. I was exhausted.

"Come on, Stygian." Slade said, once again offering his hand. I considered it for a moment and finally took it. Slade pulled me off the ground gently. I stumbled on my shaky legs. Slade led me to a bench and I sat down tiredly. I glanced up at him through my mask.

"Why so rough today?" I asked curiously. Usually, he didn't overpower me so much during training.

"I wanted you to feel the pain of defeat." He said. "You can't always win. Sometimes, you must give up before you get yourself killed."

"Ha." I scoffed. "Message received."

He handed me a towel. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and draped it over my neck.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, running a hand through my loose hair. I hadn't gelled it that day.

"Come on. Let's get some ice on that bruise." Slade said as he began walking back to the house.

"Yeah…Ok." I said tiredly as I followed my Master.

He could be rough. But it was that roughness that kept me strong.

**R&amp;R!**


	13. Morning Time Woes

**Yay! I love posting new stuff...It's like new socks day...I got new socks yesterday y'all...I love new socks. They are so great. If you haven't gotten new socks in a while, I suggest you go get some right now and then come back and read this while wearing you bright, soft new socks!**

**I love socks...**

**Anyway, Here is chapter twelve. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Morning Time Woes

Ever since I was little, I'd always been a night owl. I hated mornings. Or rather…I hated waking up…. For Slade, getting me to wake up was like pulling his own teeth. I gave the man so much grief about it. I never could understand how he could wake up at the crack of dawn ready to kick some ass. As for me…I wasn't fully awake until after noon. When I first started training at 4:00 in the morning, it wasn't so bad. But, a few weeks in, it was back to not getting up. The first morning, Slade came and drug me out of bed. Reluctantly, I got up, got dressed and we trained. I did it again for the next few days. Finally, Slade got so fed up with me; he finally had to send a threat my way:

"If I have to come wake you up one more time, you will not like the consequences." He said it very dangerously…

'Will not like the consequences' always meant one thing: Punishment.

So, for the next few days, I was good. Woke up at 3:45, got dressed, trained, showered, and went to school. But, like a fool, I disregarded his warning and slept in again.

Naturally, I slept without a shirt on.

Slade barged into my room, slamming the door against the wall. That woke me up…barely. He cut on the blinding lights.

"Dick. Get up." He ordered loudly.

That snapped me awake. I jolted up. Slade was advancing to the bed, my strap in hand.

"Slade! Wait! I'm up! I'm up!" I pleaded. I tried to get out of bed, but he caught me by the arm and pulled me up. He got right in my face.

"What did I tell you?" he demanded.

I didn't answer immediately, so he gave me a rough shake.

"Answer me!"

"Ow! Slade! I'm Sorry, ok? I'm up."

"What did I tell you?" He asked again.

"Th-that you-not to sleep in…"

"Or what?" he asked. I hated it when he asked that.

"Or…I'd be strapped…" I answered meekly.

"Its 4:17, Dick."

"I know…I'm sorry. Slade, please don't." He released my arm and I fell back on the bed.

"Lay down." He ordered.

"N-No…Slade. Don't. It-It's too early for this…I'll get up, I swear!"

"I know you will." He said as he let the strap uncoil.

"I'm-This won't happen again…"

"Roll over, Dick." He said impatiently.

A tear formed in my eye. This was the first time Slade had actually punished me with the strap. The first was an example…but this…I tried to give him my best regretful look, but he was unphased.

"NOW, DICK." He snapped.

I had no choice but to obey. I rolled over on my stomach. He placed a firm hand on the back of my neck to hold me down. He only gave me eight, and they weren't too forceful. But they still hurt and raised welts. I cried. Slade rolled up the strap.

"Get up. Get dressed. Be in the gym in five minutes or I'll come back for round two." He warned.

"Yes, Sir…" I muttered. I rolled over with a moan.

He turned to go. Right before he shut the door, I called after him.

"Thank you, Slade." I said quietly. He paused, but closed the door without a word.

I wish I could say that was the only time that happened, but it wasn't.

Nope. He stormed into my room on several occasions. Cut on the lights, ripped off my covers, held me down and strapped me.

I pleaded…but he didn't care.

It happened more as I grew older….probably too much. Once or twice he did end up coming back for round two because I laid there on my stomach trying to get the pain to go away…and I fell asleep again…

Slade hated it, I hated it. But I was not a morning person, and I never will be. Every time Slade slammed the door open, he always said:

"How many more times do we have to do this before you learn?"

And I always responded with:

"NONE! I'm up!"

He made sure of it. Interestingly enough, I never learned to sleep with a shirt on…

**Ok...it may seem like the chapters don't really hold much significance, but they do. These are very important for developing the story and you will hopefully understand later in the story why I included them.**

**Please Let me know what you think. I love you guys, and thank you all so much for my reviews! They inspire me and fuel my writing!**


	14. Blood and Smoke

**Sorry, this took so long! I've been super busy with school!**

**Anyway...funny story: My new socks almost killed me! My house is all hardwood, including my steps, and when I was coming down wearing brand new, shiny white socks, I slipped off the edge of one of the steps and almost fell and died! O.O**

**Sure..I'm being a little dramatic...but It was way high, and trust me, if you saw my house, you'd be scared too.**

**Anywho...super short chapter, so sorry...but I promise the next one will be longer.**

Blood and Smoke

I know it's bad to say, but my first kill was fun. I was eleven. I had been officially training as an assassin for one year. This included learning how to smoke. The first time I took a drag on a cigarette, I got so sick…Slade thought it funny. He wasn't a smoker himself, but he could do it. It was an act for distraction. Smoking was a way to blend in. Slade wasn't addicted. In fact, since he never really got close to his victims, he never smoked. I, however, stay on the streets. I kill close. I carry a pack of cigarettes in my belt at all times. I got hooked. I smoked one at every kill. I smoked at home. I smoked at school. I still smoke. I smoked at my first kill. I threw the butt on the ground. I always throw the butt on the ground. No one ever pays a cigarette butt any attention. This was Jump city. Cigarette butts were about as common as rocks. Slade wasn't too thrilled with the concept. But, he was the one who said I needed to learn, and learn I did. It's his fault. Not mine. So, he put up a minor protest on occasion, but he eventually let it go. After my first kill, I was officially a criminal. The sight of seeing someone crumple and die right in front of you is breathtaking. There's a shot. Blood. Dead. Sometimes a scream, but otherwise, it's simple… I never got caught. Eventually, I became a hard person. My emotions didn't show. I didn't let them. I killed and I stole and I moved on. There was nothing to it. Like turning over in my sleep. It was normal. I didn't crave blood like I craved nicotine. I was only doing my job. For a job well done, I got a hefty pay check from my employer. Business as usual. Slade got a portion of the income, but the rest was mine. My second kill went the same way. I stood on a street corner. I lit a cigarette. I waited. The victim walked into an alley, or into his house, or whatever. I followed.

I shot him.

He crumpled.

And bled.

And died.

I left.

I tossed down the butt.

I went home.

The money was transferred into my account.

That's how all of my kills went. That's how they still go. Except, now, all the money is mine.

It was just another day in the life of Stygian.

I never killed as Dick. He was too pure.

Stygian, however, had blood stains on his hands.

And he was perfectly fine with it.

**Next Chapter is super duper important. I have a lot of it written, but I still have to finish it. I need time, so bear with me please.**

**R&amp;R! I love reviews more than new socks!**


	15. My Closest Friend

**I'm sorry I've kept y'all waiting so long for this. I never wrote this chapter, but I did know it would happen...If y'all liked Victor Stone, You'll absolutely love this!**

My Closest Friend

When I turned 13, Slade enrolled me in Jump City High School. It was in the center of the city, and it was absolutely huge. I hated it. I didn't like being around the idiots, drug addicts and alcoholics that our city seemed to attract. Every other kid at that school smoked pot on a daily basis. It was gross, and the air was so thick with the scent of them, it was sickening. Smoking, however, is the way I met the best friend I would ever have. But we weren't smoking pot, we were much more conservative and only stuck to cigarettes. I had slipped out of the crowded lunch room to get away from the chaos and went to my usual smoking spot behind the dumpster that sat behind the school. It was quiet there, and I could smoke in peace. When I got there however, I was not alone. I recognized him immediately as the kid everyone called "street rat". Not that I could say much; everyone called my "gypsy." Interestingly enough, everyone was always trying to lift cash off the street rat too. I'd seen him on the news. He was a rich brat, adopted by none other than Bruce Wayne himself, but he still wasn't that popular among the students. What I couldn't understand was why he was standing behind my dumpster. He had dark, spiky hair, broad shoulders, and dark eyes. He was somewhat handsome, I suppose. He wore a worn leather jacket with black cargo pants. He eyed my up and down as I walked behind the dumpster.

"Well, look what the bat drug in. What are you doing here, Gypsy?" he spat.

"What's it to you, Street Rat?" I spat right back, "Get out of here if you know what's good for you." I warned. He studied me a moment before looking at the ground where I threw all of my cigarette butts.

"My name is Jason Todd." he said after a moment, holding up the side of his fist.

"Dick Grayson." I replied as I did the same. We bumped them together and leaned against the back of the dumpster.

"I know who you are. I got a brother who was a huge fan of the Flying Grayson's. He followed you guys, even saw a couple of your performances. We were there that night..." he trailed. He didn't have to tell me what night.

I shrugged. "I barely remember it. It doesn't even matter. I don't remember my parents."  
He looked at me and frowned.

"Are you the one who comes back here all the time to smoke?" he asked.

I answered by putting one in my mouth and lighting it up. "You got a problem with it?"

He scoffed. "Don't you know smoking is against the school policy?"

"I'm not much of one for following rules." I retorted as I blew smoke in his face. He breathed it in almost hungrily.

"Well, I promise not to tell if you don't." He said, "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the pocket I had deposited the cigarettes in. I eyed him warily. I didn't know much about the street rat except that he was a rich kid from Gotham. He didn't seem too harmful though, so I tossed him the pack. He caught it easily.

"Lucky Strikes. Not bad, man. I wish I could afford these." he said as he withdrew a cigarette, placing it between his lips. I handed him the lighter. He inhaled on the cigarette greedily before returning my lighter and cigarettes. We stood behind the dumpster in silence, breathing in the toxins.

"What's a rich kid like you doing in a place like Jump anyway?" I asked casually. He scoffed again.

"Let's get one thing straight, kid. I am no rich kid."

"Bull shit. You're Bruce Wayne's kid. There's gotta be something in it for you."

He shook his head. "Bruce and I have had our differences. He never really cared...I was just an orphan making a living hijacking tires. I was arrested and all he saw was a damn charity case. He didn't quite see things my way. We got in a huge fight over a few things, and he pretty much kicked me out...I was sent here...He enrolled me in this god forsaken place."

"I know what you mean. I hate this damn school. It's filthy." He nodded.

"What about you, gypsy. What's your story?"

I scoffed, "Everyone knows my story. My parents were killed. I was orphaned at age 6 and adopted. That's all there is to it." I said bluntly.

He flicked his cigarette butt to the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"It's no big deal. I don't even remember them." I said off handedly as I tossed down my butt.

"You're lucky, then. I wish I could forget..." he said looking down, "my dad was an abusive asshole, an my mom was a drug addict. It killed her, and my dad died not too long after. I made a living stealing a selling tires...I would give anything to forget the memories of my parents. To leave that life and burden behind...Bruce too."

He smiled and looked at me mischievously, "You ever seen Batman?"  
I shook my head.

"Ha. I uh...tried to lift the tires off the Batmobile..."  
I looked up. He was smiling still, but it was different now. He didn't offer any more information. That wasn't going to fly.

"So... What happened?"

"He...uh...dealt with the situation. After that, the cops got me. Sent me to an orphanage. Bruce adopted me..."

"He's the reason my parents are dead." I said.

"What?!"

"If it hadn't been for his damn charity, the circus wouldn't have been in Gotham that night." I said quietly. He looked at me skeptically.

I didn't particularly care, but I still held him mostly responsible.  
All I'd ever known was Slade. He took care of me, granted I didn't consider him my father, but he was the most important person in my life. If I could go back and re-live that night, I would have wanted it to turn out the exact same way.

"It doesn't matter. I'm happy with the way my screwed up life has turned out...my...uh...guardian's pretty cool I guess. If I could go back and do it again, I'd choose him every time."

"It's because he isn't like Bruce... That jackass was so damn strict."

"Oh. Don't get me wrong, Slade is strict. _Extremely _so. But...he's cool about it, ya know?"

"No. I don't. Bruce never let up on me."

"Slade doesn't either...but over the years, I've learned to stay out of trouble and just do what he says."

"Why? Does he beat you like my father did?"

"Um...no. Not like you're thinking."

He gave me a confused look, but it was quickly replaced by a stupid smile.

"Are you telling me, your guardian...spanks you?!" He laughed.

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all. Why? You know something about it, hm?" I teased back.

He gave a slight blush before turning a dark gaze onto me.

"I like you alright, Street Rat." I said. He gave a small smirk. "Feel free to smoke behind my dumpster whenever you want."

"Like I need your permission." he scoffed. I sent him an icy glare.

"You'd do good to stay on my good side, _street rat, _or I promise you, you will live to regret it." I said darkly. And with that, I peered around the corner and left him. After that day, he and I became great friends. We met behind the dumpster regularly to smoke and talk. Naturally we were the laughing stock of the entire school, but we didn't care one way or the other.

"Look at that, it's just like Gypsy and Street Rat to hang together, the poor and the rich." People scoffed at us and laughed. We filled entire conversations at the lunch table. We were both known for our bad habits, and no one really trusted us. They were smart not to, but the teachers and principle kept an eye on us. No one ever found out about our smoking habits outside. Turns out, Jason was a Marlboro man. Jason was known for getting into rough street fights. He came to school every day with a new scrape, cut or bruise. I didn't think much of it. My training with Slade also gave me a few new bruises each week. Jason and I ate lunch together, and we switched seats in the classes we shared. He wasn't much for school, and I didn't have to try. We both slept in class, but we also had each other's backs. He helped me out of a few scuffles, and I did the same for him. I'm also the reason he passed all of his classes. He and I could usually be found walking the streets of Jump together. Sometimes, we'd get into a street fight, but when he and I worked as a team, we could dominate anything. Eventually, everyone in the city knew who we were and to stay out of our way. Slade never met him, but I'm sure that if he did, he'd like Jason alright. Jason told me that Bruce, even though we'd never officially met, didn't like me. Apparently he thought I was a bad influence...whatever. We remained great friends throughout high school, and like me, he seemed to know my old elementary school buddy, Victor Stone, pretty well too. Vic was a pretty popular guy, being quarterback on the football team and all. He also was president of the Tech club...But because of his popularity, Jason and I didn't hang around with him all that much. All three of us took a picture together on graduation, though.

After graduation, Jason and I kept in touch some, but it eventually dwindled away until I never heard from him. I saw him around town every now and then, but never made any move to speak to him. I never saw Victor again either. I always wondered where Jason was or if he had gotten into any trouble. I wouldn't admit it, but I hated not talking to him. For once, I found someone I could relate to. Jason was my best friend...and I hated to see our friendship go.

**Ok. I absolutely LOVE Jason Todd. He's like amazing. What did y'all think?**

**You will be happy to know that I've pretty much planned out this story to the very end, so, updating shouldn't be too much of a problem anymore...at least, not for this story. **

**I have a tumblr! so, if any of y'all have a tumblr page, follow me at .com! It would be greatly appreciated. Also, if y'all have any requests for this story, let me know!**

**Have a great day!**


	16. To the Middle of the Pacific

**So glad y'all like Jason Todd as much as I did. Here is the next installment of Stygian's story. Sorry it took so long….i should really have an updating schedule…too bad I can't keep up with deadlines…**

**Anywho…on with the story.**

To the Middle of the Pacific

"Dick. Pack your things. We're leaving." Slade said to me one morning. We hadn't even made it down to the basement for training yet and I had just woken up completely disheveled. To me, what he had just said made no sense…

"I'm up, Slade." I mumbled, "I'm ready." I said with a loud yawn.

He gave a light chuckle before turning to me with a serious gaze. "Richard. Pack up."

"Pack what up?"

"Whatever you need for the next few months. We're leaving."

"Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly more interested.

"I have a few old…coworkers that we're meeting up with. They have their own apprentices and we expect all will benefit greatly from meeting one another to gain new skills."

"Who are they?"

"Saran and Nyssa, and Marxis and Sarxane."

"And…what do they know that I already don't?"

"Not much, I'll assure you."

"So…what's the point?"

"You won't only be training, Dick. You'll be creating a partnership with Nyssa and Sarxane. They are highly skilled in their fields. Sarxane is a hacker and a thief. Nyssa is mastering mind magic. You are the killer."

"Comforting."

"Let's go. Pack up. We leave in thirty minutes."

Once on the jet, Slade began a lecture on how I was to act…how….exciting.

"While we are there, you will be training with other masters. I expect you to show them the same respect you show me. There will be no backtalk, no snide remarks, and absolutely no disobedience whatsoever. Do I make myself clear? He asked sternly as he looked out the cockpit window over the ocean.

"Yes, sir."

"While we are there, however, you will not treat the others as your master until given permission from me. Once you have that permission, I am still the one you must answer to. You follow only my orders, not theirs."

"But, Slade…If I'm given an order, what am I supposed to do? Reject it? Say no?"

"You will look to me for consent."

I nodded. The way I understood the entire conversation was: "You only follow orders when I order you to follow them." That was simple enough as that's all I'd done since forever.

Deathstroke and I arrived at around 3:00 AM. Deathstroke landed the plane in a concealed area on a remote island in the middle of the Pacific. He led me to a small shack that led down to a magnificent underground fortress. Deathstroke and I shared living quarters. The room was small with two beds and a small bathroom. We had been awake for over 48 hours.

"Get some rest, Stygian. I'll wake you sometime this afternoon."

I nodded sleepily.

I removed my armor and threw myself into the bed. I fell asleep instantly.

It seemed only a few minutes before Deathstroke was waking me up.

"Dick. Get up, take a shower, lunch in half an hour." Deathstroke said.

"Ohhhh…five more minutes, Deathstroke." I mumbled before rolling back over.

Suddenly, the covers were yanked from my body I was blasted with frigid air.

"Up. Now. I will not tell you again." Deathstroke said dangerously. I groaned at his words, what he said meant he'd punish me if I didn't do as he ordered.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled as I drug my protesting body out of bed. I showered and changed into a clean uniform. I gelled my hair up into the spiky style I had taken a liking to. Deathstroke was still in the room when I emerged from the bathroom. He was securing his chest plate.

I followed suit as I began adjusting all of my own armor.  
"Today, you will meet your new team mates and their Masters. I expect nothing but respect toward all of them. Any other behavior will be handled accordingly." Deathstroke said with a pointed expression.

"Yes, Master." I said.

"You will not speak unless spoken to, you will fall behind me on my right hand side, and you will sit to my right." I already knew everything that was 'expected of me, but nonetheless, I listened yet again.

"And, Stygian. Keep your cool." He said seriously. "Yes, Master." I answered as I placed my mask over my eyes.

He secured his own mask. I tightened my shoes and we went to the dining hall. The table was set for six people. There were four people standing around talking. Two adults, two kids. I fell behind my Master on his right hand side as we entered.

"Ah. Deathstroke. Glad you could finally join us." Greeted a tall man in a long cloak.

"Excuse our tardiness, some people take longer to get ready than others, especially when they don't get any sleep for two days." Deathstroke responded.

"Well, as they say, 'there's nothing a bucket of spiders won't fix.'" Said a short woman off to the side.

"Perhaps I will make good on that threat." Deathstroke responded.

"It is good to see you too, old friend." She said kindly.

"Likewise."

"This must be your apprentice." The tall man said as he shook Deathstroke's hand and looked me over. He said it like I was a mere slug that disgusted him. I got the feeling I wouldn't like him too much. I narrowed my eyes behind my mask.

"Yes, Saran, this is Stygian. He has been training under me for eight years." Deathstroke said.  
"So I hear. He doesn't look like an assassin to me, Deathstroke. I hope you haven't wasted all of your time on a hopeless cause. I expected better from you of all people." Saran said bluntly.

It was then I knew I hated Saran. I looked up at him with a fierceness I hadn't expected. How dare he speak to me and my master that way?

"I assure you, his skills will far exceed your expectations."

"We shall see." Saran commented as he looked me up and down like a slab of meat. I felt the muscles in my body tense as he did so. There was a moment of brutal silence as he and I stared each other down.

"Well, if you boys are through arguing over Deathstroke's abilities to train his apprentice, perhaps we can all sit down and have some lunch?" Marxis cut in.

And with that, the tension was broken. I relaxed and followed Deathstroke to the table, waiting for him to sit before I took my own seat.

"Excellent, Sarxane and I will go get the meal. Please, make yourselves at home. We will be right back." Marxis said. I liked her. She seemed very kind and welcoming.

The meal consisted of chicken and various vegetables, rolls and water.

Marxis sat at the head of the table with a young man to her right, Sarxane, I presume. Saran sat next to the young man, and to his right sat a girl about the same age, whom I assumed to be Nyssa. Deathstroke and I sat on the left side of the table, and as ordered, I sat at his right.

Sarxane had olive skin and dark green hair. His ears were pointed. His eyes were blue. He wore a dark blue and green Kevlar suit that had armor similar to mine. On the top of his left ear was a gold circular earring. He had gold wrist cuffs that came to the center of his forearm. There were engraved with a letter 'M'. He had a warm personality like Marxis. He seemed to be pretty much always happy…

Nyssa had pale skin and long black hair. Her eyes were green. She wore a black cloak with dark red Kevlar underneath. Saran wore a similar combination. Nyssa had a thick black collar around her neck with a jagged 'S' on it. She wore a silver band on her finger, Saran wore a matching ring.

Saran was tall, and menacing in his presence. He was a dark man, I could tell just by looking. He wore a long black cloak with a red inner lining, and wore black and red Kevlar like Nyssa's. Marxis had the same olive skin as Sarxane, along with the ears. Whatever they were, they were the same breed. Marxis had her hair dyed black, and wore the dark green and blue that Sarxane did.

With Deathstroke and I, we were a very mixed lot.

The masters talked for a while about training techniques and how far their apprentices had come. Apparently, Sarxane had no trouble hacking into any database that suited his fancy, and he had successfully robbed Apple and Wayne Tech. Nyssa had learned how to confuse and ride memories. But, she still needed work on catching people off guard. Deathstroke spoke of my many accomplishments, and the methods I'd used to kill. He explained that I needed more training in hacking, which I would gain from Marxis, and I would learn how to block out a telepath from Saran. One of which I was really not looking forward to. Marxis wanted Saran to be able to better defend himself, and would learn from Deathstroke. Nyssa wouldn't be able to benefit from hacking, but Saran wanted Deathstroke to school her in hand to hand because she could only get so close before her powers became ineffective.

"However," Saran commented, "I would expect the apprentice of Deathstroke to be much more…built. This boy looks nothing like an assassin. It leads me to believe that Deathstroke isn't as good a teacher as I first took him to be. Stygian here doesn't even look like he could kill a fly. Tell me, boy, how many lives have you taken?" he asked in disgust.

I looked up at him and released a low growl from the back of my throat. How dare he belittle me so, and by doing so, he insulted Deathstroke. Of course he was capable of teaching me! I made to stand up when felt a hard pinch on my left thigh. I glanced down without moving my head to see Deathstroke's hand withdrawing. My signal to remain calm…I took a deep breath and relaxed...

"I don't know, _sir. _I've lost count." I spat with as much respect as I could possibly muster. So far, Saran hadn't gained any points in that area with me.

The girl to Saran's right looked anxious, and the young man to Marxis's right watched on expectantly.

Saran narrowed his eye at me. I glanced to my left to see a single grey blue eye boring a hole through me.

I bowed my head slightly in submission to my master.

"Well, be that as it may, you certainly don't do your master justice. A proper assassin doesn't lose count of such a number. Deathstroke, I'm sure knows very well how many people he's killed."

"Well, Saran, you have no room to talk. You dare criticize my apprentice when we all know that your own is far from perfect?"

The girl's face flushed deeply. Saran looked livid at the mention of past experiences.

"Let's not open old wounds, boys," Marxis interjected, "Saran, I'm sure Stygian is very capable in his field of study."

"Pah. Look at him, Marxis. He's tiny!" Saran said. I gripped the table cloth between my fists, my meal completely forgotten. How dare he?

"The size comes with the profession." I said angrily. Not referring to training, but to my acrobatics. I was small, yes, but I was not weak. I hissed under my breath as Deathstroke grabbed my knee, squeezing it painfully.

"Saran, he may be small, but he is vicious." Deathstroke defended, despite his anger at me.

"Hardly." Saran scoffed. That was it. I wasn't going to allow him to sit there and insult Deathstroke and I like that. I stood up quickly, my chair screeching against the floor as I did so. I set my gaze onto Saran and clenched my fists tightly.

"Stygian…" Deathstroke warned quietly.

"How dare you?" I hissed venomously, ignoring Deathstroke.

"Sit. Down." Deathstroke ordered.

"You think you can just sit there and insult me and my master like that?!" I yelled.

"I see you haven't taught him anything in the ways of respect." Saran said to Deathstroke.

I grabbed the knife at my right hand, ready to throw it at the irritating man. I almost did, too, if it hadn't been for Deathstroke. He reached out with a speed that would put a cobra to shame and gripped my right wrist tightly. He kept increasing the pressure on my wrist until it became painful. I grit my teeth, determined to keep the knife in my hand. I was failing, I was losing the feeling in my hand, he was pressing on the tendons in my wrist, manipulating them to get me to let go. He continued to squeeze until the knife dropped from my hand with a clatter as it hit the table. I looked up at him in anticipation only to be met with a stern gray eye with a dangerous light in it.

"Excuse us." Deathstroke spat before immediately turning and hauling me out of the room by my wrist. He hadn't released any of the pressure, and I was beginning to feel like my hand was going to fall off.

Once the door closed behind me, he pulled me around in front of him angrily, releasing me as he did so. The momentum sent my shoulder into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Deathstroke snarled.

"What do I think I'm doing? Why are you letting him sit there and say that about you?!"

"Mind. Your. Tone." He warned dangerously.

I bowed my head.

"Yes, Master." I said.

"You were out of line. You had better count yourself lucky that I don't have your strap with me. Keep it up and I'll send you to go get it and I'll use it on you in front of them." He said as he pointed to the door with his thumb. He didn't have it? He always had it…why not now? But more importantly, how could he not understand where I was coming from? How could he not be on my side? Saran had insulted him; spoken about us like we weren't even in the room.

"He doesn't have the right to say any of-"

"Shut. Up. You had no right to speak to him like that. You completely ignored me. What's the matter with you?" he asked with a firm cuff to be back of my head.

I looked down, ashamed. The realization of what I had done came flooding back to me…what_ was_ I thinking? Where had that come from?

"Deathstroke…I-I'm sorry. I don't know…what I was thinking…" I mumbled. I shook my head, noticing the fogginess going away. I hadn't noticed it before.

"Forgive me, Master…" I asked. He was silent a moment, studying me with his scrutinizing eye.

"If you get out of line _one more time, _I will not hesitate to send you after your strap. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded.

I was baffled…I couldn't believe he was going to let it slide…I deserved it, after all. I looked up at him in shock, swallowing loudly as I did so.

"Yes, thank you, Master." I said softly.

"You will apologize to Saran for your disrespect. And you better be sincere." He warned.

"Yes, Master." I answered. He didn't respond, but turned on his heel and went back to the dining hall. I followed behind him on his right. We walked back through the door and four sets of eyes were set on us. I stood behind my chair and looked at Saran. I took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Forgive me, sir. I don't know what I was thinking…I was out of line." I said to him, doing my best to convince Deathstroke. To be honest, I wasn't sorry, and I'd still very much like to throw a knife at him…

Saran gave the slightest of nods. I sat back down in my chair, and the conversation resumed. I didn't eat anything else but instead sat next to Deathstroke, not really paying attention to the talk around the table.

"Sarxane," called Marxis, "go show your teammates around the island and the house. Deathstroke, Saran, and I need to discuss a few things."

"Yes, Master." Sarxane replied as he stood up, "Come on guys!"

Nyssa and I stood to follow. Sarxane ran out. Nyssa, surprisingly, flew after him.

"Stygian, training at six for all of you. Don't be late." Deathstroke called.

"Yes, Master." I said as I headed out the door.

"Since when does Deathstroke tell US when to train?" Nyssa asked Sarxane.

He shrugged.

"Who cares? Come on guys." Sarxane said.

Sarxane showed us every room in the haunt. He took us up to land and we walked the perimeter of the tiny island.

"What you did at lunch," Sarxane commented to me, "that was insane. I've never seen anyone say anything to Saran like you did. You got guts, man."

"Whatever. He doesn't deserve my respect." I answered.

"Was Deathstroke mad?" Nyssa asked shyly.

"No." I answered simply. I wasn't about to get into it. They didn't need to know anyway. We continued to mindlessly talk as we walked. Sarxane was an easygoing guy who didn't seem to take anything seriously…Nyssa, on the other hand, seemed to always be on edge. She was afraid of something…or someone. It wasn't hard to guess.

The island was no more than two square miles around and by the time Sarxane had shown Nyssa and me everything there possibly was to see, it was getting close to six o'clock. Sarxane led us to the huge gym in the haunt. There, we waited on our Masters. They arrived at 5:55. As soon as the door opened, Saran spoke up.

"Nyssa, Stygian, center ring." He called.

"Yes, Master." Nyssa responded. We headed to the ring. We took our positions. I dropped down into a fighting stance and pulled out a bo-staff. Nyssa raised her hands.

"On my mark," called Deathstroke.

We waited for the order.

"Go."

I leapt in the air as a flurry of bright energy came at me. I flipped through the air and landed at Nyssa's right. I swung at her. She lifted her hands and blocked my blow. I jumped back as she sent more energy toward me. The fight continued for a while, but Nyssa started to slip… More energy came my way as I ducked and rolled to her feet. I swept my leg, knocking her down. She easily caught herself as she levitated back up. I used this opportunity to get behind her. I put her in a choke hold, but she threw me off. The momentary lapse in breathing threw her off, however, and I was able to come back and land a blow to the back of her head. She fell forward. I rushed at her.

"NYSSA! GET UP!" Saran yelled from the sidelines.

She tried. But she wasn't fast enough. I quickly ended the fight with a blow to her ribs.

She randomly shot at me. It was easily avoided. I rammed my staff down, stopping just short of crushing her trachea.

The fight lasted 32 minutes. By the time it was over, sweat poured down my face and I was panting like a dog. She put up one hell of a fight. She was good.

"That's enough." Saran called.

I pulled back. I wiped the sweat away and helped Nyssa to her feet.

"Thanks…" she mumbled.

"Yeah…good job." I whispered back.

"That's not what HE thinks." She said as she tilted her head towards Saran.

We walked down to our Masters. Deathstroke handed me a bottle of water. I accepted with a nod. I looked back at Nyssa and Saran. He was bent down whispering in her ear. Her eyes were shut tight. He was pissed at her.

Deathstroke placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.  
"Pay them no mind, Stygian. You did well. I'm surprised you were victorious against a meta-human. I'm very proud."

My heart soared. I was on cloud nine. My Master was proud of me!

"Thank you, Master." I said with a smile. He turned and left. I threw one more glance at Nyssa before following. She was afraid. I've never been afraid of Deathstroke…He never really hurt me…except when I was being punished…and even then, it was fear of the punishment, not the punisher.

Sarxane ran up to me.

"Hey, man! That was awesome! You really can fight! Saran can't call you worthless anymore! You beat his own apprentice!"

"Yeah, but was it worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's he doing to her?"

"Oh…Saran…doesn't take too well when she loses…she'll be fine."

"She looks terrified."

"Saran is a terrifying person…She'll be ok."

"He isn't' going to punish her is he?"

"I dunno, man…Just don't worry about it, ok?"

"But…"

"Stygian!" I turned to see Saran coming towards me. I couldn't help but drop down into a fighting position.

"The point of the spar is not to hurt your team mates. It is an exercise to develop skill and assess your abilities." He scolded.

"With all due respect, sir, I did not hurt her." I answered somewhat hatefully. Deathstroke sent a quick warning look my way. I backed down slightly.

Nyssa walked up holding a hand to the back of her head.

"Do not contradict me, boy. Look at her." Saran snapped.

She pulled her hand back. It was covered in blood.

"I didn't do that! I didn't hit her hard enough to draw blood!" I protested angrily.

"Clearly, you did." He said angrily. "Don't you know how to work on a team?"

"Saran…I-there's no way…"

"What's going on?" Came Deathstroke's deep voice.

"Your 'apprentice' is an insolent fool," Saran said, "haven't you taught him anything?"

"I will not allow you to insult me and my apprentice in that manner," Deathstroke said sternly, "what are your grounds?"

"Nyssa is out of training for the rest of the day thanks to him." Saran pointed an accusing finger at me.

"What the hell are you talking about, Saran?"

He forced Nyssa to turn around and showed Sade and I a huge gash on the back of her head. "It'll take a few hours for an injury like that to heal!"

"Master, I didn't do that!" I pleaded.

"I agree. Stygian's blows were not forceful enough to cause such damage." Deathstroke defended me.

"Then how did it happen, Deathstroke?" Saran asked.

"I would not put it past you to do such a thing to her as a punishment or something to call my apprentice out on." Deathstroke said.

"You think I would put MY apprentice out of commission as some sort of personal vendetta against you and your boy?"

"Indeed. You've done worse to get back at me for various transgressions against you in the past."

So Deathstroke and Saran had worked together before…but it wasn't a peaceful relationship? Saran was still bitter about whatever happened between the two in the past, and he was trying to get back at Deathstroke…

"Deathstroke, don't be stupid. Of course he wouldn't." Marxis cut in warily.

Deathstroke remained silent a moment.

"There's no way, Saran," He concluded. "Un-unless…I miscalculated the force…" he said uncertainly.

"You must have. I would not do this to Nyssa." He said. _He's lying. _A voice came to my head. It struck me out of nowhere… I looked around, looking for the source before letting my gaze fall on Saran. He looked livid.

"I-I-yes…You're right. How stupid of me…" Deathstroke admitted under his breath before turning an accusing eye on me. "Stygian…"

"Yes, Master?"

"Surely, Deathstroke, you won't let him get away with this? There should be some consequences…"

Nyssa looked to be in tears…

"Wait…Master… I didn't hurt her…right, Nyssa?"

"It…It was the blow to my head…" she said regretfully.

"Ah ha! There, you see? She admits it." Saran said.

"I see…" Deathstroke said.

"Master! Please. I…"

"Silence." He cut me off.

I shut up.

"Deal with him, Deathstroke. The training can be paused for a moment while you do so." Saran offered.

"Thank you, Saran." Deathstroke said. He turned to me. He was mad. Deathstroke reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out my strap. So, he had gone to get it… I suppose he didn't trust me to behave…

"Shirt off." He ordered.

"Master- I-" I pleaded in vain.

"NOW!" he yelled as he pushed me towards the nearest chair. "Hurry up, boy." Deathstroke warned.

I removed my chest plate and other armor and stripped off my tight Kevlar shirt. I turned to him one last time in a desperate plea. 

"Master…I didn't do it…"

"Shut up. This is unacceptable. Turn around and straddle the chair." He ordered.

"There's not even any blood on my staff!" I said as I pulled it out and extended it.

Deathstroke looked confused.

"He's lying, Deathstroke. He wiped it off before he put it away." Saran accused.

"N-No-"

"Shut up and quit wasting time! Turn around!" Deathstroke yelled angrily. There was no more fighting it. I resigned myself to my fate. I straddled the chair and took my undeserved punishment. I cried out as the strap made contact with my back. Each lash was like liquid fire as Deathstroke put all of his might into each one…the pain was unreal. Almost unbearable…almost.

But, finally, after 20 biting lashes, the punishment was over.

"You may get up, Stygian." Deathstroke said. Slowly, I did. I winced as my back moved. I could already feel the welts rising.

"Thank you, Master." I muttered quietly. He nodded and put the strap away.

"You spar with Sarxane in five minutes. Suit back up." He ordered.  
How was I supposed to fight with angry red welts rising on my back, causing pure agony with each step?

"Yes, Master." I said. I painfully put my shirt and armor back on. It hurt like hell.

Saran was quiet the rest of the evening. I lost the spar with Sarxane, even though his skills were lacking. The sting in my back kept me from moving properly. I walked to Deathstroke after words. He only looked at me in disappointed confusion. Later that evening, we all resigned to our quarters. I walked with a slight hunch. When we got to our room, Deathstroke took off his mask and spoke.

"What happened? Sarxane is no fighter. Why could you beat Nyssa and not Sarxane?"

"I-I couldn't move properly…" I said from the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I-you…" How come he didn't know? He raised an eyebrow. I removed my armor and shirt to relieve the pressure on my still stinging back.

"Never mind." I said.

I took off the rest of my armor and changed into some loose pants. I glanced at the angry red welts on my back in the mirror. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I crawled into bed and lay on my stomach. My back was on fire…

"Oh…my God…Dick…"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked somewhat alarmed.

"Your…damn! That bastard!" He sat on the edge of my bed and ghosted a cool hand over my hot back. I winced.

"Dick…I'm sorry." He said.

What? Since when is Deathstroke ever sorry for punishing me? _He's lying. _The voice came back to me…Deathstroke wasn't lying. Saran did. Where did that voice come from?

"Saran…HA HA….that bastard. He…He's a telepath… he convinced me to do this…damn. I remember now…You…there's no way you did that to Nyssa. I'm so sorry."

He rubbed my back in a soothing motion. It hurt, but it also felt perfect. I didn't want him to stop.  
"You seemed pretty agreeable…" I pointed out.

"No…that's the way it works. He messed with my cognitive thinking. I would never have done this…it was Saran who did that to her. Not you."

"Why do you work with him? You guys are partners…why would he do this?"

"He and I have been rivaling for years. He is a good partner though…and right now, were working towards the same goal…This was a way to get back at me for long ago…It's a long story that goes way back. Once we're through here, you and I are going back to the states." He said.

He continued to rub my back with his cool hand for a while longer.

"I'm sorry, Dick. This…it won't happen again…." He sighed. "Get some sleep." He stood and went to the bathroom. I almost let out a whimper as he withdrew his soothing hand. I waited for him to get into bed…but I didn't fall asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter for my wonderful followers! I added in my AN last chapter that I had a tumblr…but the url didn't show up. So for those of you who are confused: My tumblr is paisleyluv96 dot tumblr dot com. Of course you replace "dot" with "." Anyway, what did y'all think about this one? **

**I hope I didn't jump into this too abruptly, but I can guarantee you, the rest of this story will flow smoothly.**

**Like my other stories, I am super duper honored if y'all would leave me some ideas. What do you want to see happen, any other characters you want me to bring in? This is a story for you guys, and I want you all to be happy with the direction it's going. I can't know if you don't leave me a review so I can try to make it better for you. So please, leave me one if you liked the story, or if you didn't. tell me what I can improve or whatever. I love you guys. Have a great day!**


	17. A Midnight Encounter

**I skipped this chapter earlier, which is why the beginning of Chapter 17 may have been slightly confusing…sorry.**

I didn't fall asleep. I couldn't help but think about Saran and what he did to me. Did he hurt Nyssa to get back and me for what happened at lunch? Or did he do it to get back at Deathstroke for past transgressions?

_He's lying…_

The voice kept repeating itself in my head. Saran had lied…That much I was sure of. But how did I know that? Where did the voice come from?

I rolled over to look at the dark form of my Master. His breathing was shallow, a good sign that he was asleep. I slid out of bed and put on my suit and armor as quietly as I could. I left the room and found myself headed in the direction of the gym. I needed something to keep my mind off things, especially the pain in my back. When I got to the gym, the only thing I could think to do was beat the punching bag to a pulp. I removed my gloves and faced the bag. I didn't want anything in the way of feeling the satisfying pain of beating the hell out of something. A loud cry escaped my throat as I sent the first punch, and the next, and the next…I don't know how long I went at it. I was, however, aware of another presence. Who: I didn't know. I decided to let the other person make themselves known instead of acknowledging them.

"Disobeying orders, Stygian? Perhaps I should tell your master…"

"What's it to you? I've already been unjustly punished once today." I spat very disrespectfully uncaring about the consequences I may face later for such an act. I didn't care, and ignored the low growl that came from Saran.

"True, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Deathstroke wouldn't approve of you being up so late." He snarled.

I stopped beating the punching bag and turned calmly to Saran.

"Probably not, but at least I'm minding my own business." I retorted as I pulled a cigarette from my belt.

"He has gotten soft."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked around my cigarette as I lit it.

"Yes, the Deathstroke I used to know would have curbed that disrespectful tongue of yours."

"I have nothing to prove to you. I respect my master, you, on the other hand, have done nothing to gain such respect." I took a drag on my cigarette and blew out the smoke slowly.

"And you believe you master would approve of such disrespect?"

"No. I know he wouldn't. But he's not here, is he?"

"There is nothing preventing me from going to get him."

"That's true." I said nonchalantly, "I'm not your apprentice, Saran. My actions do not concern you." I said as smoke escaped my mouth with each word. 

"The do when I'm dierectly involved."

"If you hadn't come down here, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." I said with another drag.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't 'change the fact that you're as disrespectful, and disobedient I might add, as a damn dog."

"I am well aware, Saran. But you won't bother Deathstroke. Not after what you did to me today. He's already pissed off at you, and I know. I can see it in your eyes: you're afraid of him on a certain level. And, whether or not you'll admit it, you're afraid of me too. As you should be."

Saran shifted uncomfortably as he glared at me dangerously. The look faded away and was replaced by a wicked smile.

"You read people well, young man."

"Yeah, trick of the trade." I said offhandedly. I drew on my cigarette again.

"You also fear me, boy. Don't deny it." He said.

I let out an amused snort. "Me? Afraid of you? Don't make me laugh."

There was feral growl from Saran.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to teach you to fear me."

"Nothing you do could possibly draw me to such a conclusion, Saran." I stated bluntly.

"And why is that?" He spat.

"Because you and I both know that as soon as you make a move, I'll put a bullet in your head. I'm faster than your stupid spells."

"My, aren't we the violent one?"

"It comes naturally."

"Show me some respect boy, or I'll deal with you my way and then send you to your master."

"You won't get shit from me, Saran. After what you did to your apprentice, and then to my Master, manipulating him like that…You had everyone under your twisted control. You're a liar. All you care about is control, and you'll do whatever it takes to get it. Well, let me tell you something right now," I said as I got in his face, "You cannot control me. You are an insignificant piece of humanity. Worthless."

"You insolent scum!"

"Touching. Flattery will get you nowhere, however. But hey, at least I'm honest." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"You little bastard." Saran said as he lifted his slightly glowing hands and slowly began muttering under his breath. I would have made good on my promise if I hadn't seen Deathstroke standing behind him. I took another drag on my cigarette confident that my Master had my back.

"You dare punish my apprentice, Saran?" Deathstroke asked darkly.

Saran lowered his hands. It's a good thing looks can't kill…

"You ought to teach this boy some manners."

"Oh, trust me. I will." Deathstroke said dangerously as he looked at me darkly. I gulped.

"But, right now, Saran, I'm more concerned with why you believe you have the right to punish him."

"There was no one else around to do the job."

"I'm always around, Saran. You know that. I've been here the entire time he has."

I lifted an eyebrow. Was he telling the truth, and if so…why didn't I know he was there?

"Then you see where I'm coming from."

"I see a problem. But it is for me to deal with. I am his master. I keep him in line. You do not punish him. Stygian doesn't take orders from anybody but me."

"The boy should follow any and all orders that come from higher up."

"I do. When the orders actually _come _from higher up." I interjected. I backed down at the dark look Deathstroke was giving me.

Saran glared daggers at me.

"You better teach him his place, Deathstroke, or I will." And with that, Saran disappeared in a flurry of his robes as he walked out the door angrily.

"Master, I-"

"Silence."

"Yes, Master."

"You have disobeyed direct orders tonight, Stygian. I told you before we arrived here that you are to show respect to _everyone _here. Did I not?"

"Yes, Master…but-"

"So what makes you think you can speak to him that way?!"

"With all due respect to you…He has done nothing to gain any respect from me. You are my master. Not him. After what he did to Nyssa, me, and you…there's nothing there that I respect."

He was silent as he stared at me angrily.

"Master…punish me if that's what I deserve. I'll accept it from you. But I owe him nothing. And nothing is going to change that."

"You are to respect him, even if you don't like him. I told you to keep your cool. I knew this would happen. You were ordered to respect him and Marxis. No back talk, no defiance. What makes you thing you can just disregard that?"

"Because he doesn't deserve it! Not like you do…" I said as I bowed my head.

"You still have to at least pretend." He said quietly, "What are you doing down here?"

I looked at him skeptically. What was that supposed to mean? Did he agree with me?

"I couldn't sleep…so, I figured I would come here and take my mind off things…blow off some steam, you know?"

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing really…just Saran…and…my back still hurts." I said, wincing to exaggerate my point.

Deathstroke nodded.

I put my cigarette to my lips and breathed it in hungrily. Deathstroke put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. He plucked the cigarette out of my mouth and threw it on the ground, crushing it underfoot.

"Marxis would have your tail is she knew you were smoking in here." He said after a moment.

I nodded.

"Get back to bed. You rise early tomorrow." He said with a sigh as he released my chin. I couldn't believe he was letting me go. That was twice I had disobeyed orders, and twice he had let me go.

"Why?" I asked. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I had to know. "What are you letting this slide?"

He sighed. "You've had enough. Just go to bed before I change my mind." He answered.

"Yes, Master." I said quietly, accepting his answer as the only one I'd get. I picked my gloves up off the floor and made my way back to our room with Deathstroke right behind me. I removed my mask, armor and Kevlar. I changed back into my pajamas and fell into bed exhausted. Slade did the same. I suddenly realized how tired I truly was…One phrase entered my mind before I fell asleep…The same phrase kept repeating over and over in my dreams...

_Be careful._

**Review and smile at strangers!**


	18. The Mission Part 1

**Hey y'all! I don't have much to say except enjoy, and sorry for taking so long. I'm a busy person, school is murder. seriously. **

We all continued to train, and we all continued to get better. Over the next few months, Sarxane, Nyssa, and I worked with each other's masters one on one. Marxis didn't have much to teach me, but she and I delved into some advanced hacking. She acted like an annoying mother the whole time, repeating instructions as I did them. It was annoying and I wanted to throttle her, but she was such a nice person, so I held back my snappish temper. I found that I actually did enjoy learning from Marxis, she had her own sense of humor that killed the nagging a little, not to mention I did learn a few things from her.

Saran, however, was a different story. He taught me how to block out a telepath from reading my thoughts. I admit, it is a useful skill, but his training methods were torturous at best. Saran, a powerful empath himself, believed in learning from experience. Without warning, he'd invade my mind, sifting through painful memories and bringing them to surface, forcing me to relive them time and time again. Some were memories of events, such as the night at the circus so long ago where my parents were murdered, some were memories of defeat and pain. It was all in my head, but every time he dug around, I always felt pain. Cuts, bullet wounds, a punch to the face, a bo staff to the side, a boomerang to the shoulder…a strap to the back…he could bring it back. The feeling of an empath entering your mind is indescribable. It hurts, but at the same time, it feels so incredible you don't want it to stop. It takes self-control to concentrate and force the being out. I never really got great at it, but I managed to kick Saran out of my head enough times that he proclaimed me proficient.

Nyssa worked with Deathstroke in simple hand to hand. She didn't need it as she was a telepath, but Saran deemed it a useful skill for her, and thus, she learned. Sarxane's fighting skills while working with Deathstroke skyrocketed. He learned quickly. He was quick on his feet and aimed powerful blows. I watched them train a few times, and Deathstroke wasn't going easy on him. Sarxane managed to keep up and landed several blows on Deathstroke before their spar was over. A mediocre fighter wouldn't stand a chance against him.

So, as it was, the trip to the island wasn't a waste of time as I thought it would be. Sarxane, Nyssa, and I proved to be quite the team. Our second mission went a hell of a lot smoother than the first. We went to Jump City to steal from a different branch of Wayne Enterprises, but this time it was a series of microchips containing more information about the blueprints we stole from Gotham.

Sarxane hacked us in, Nyssa was on high alert for any signs of danger or pursuit and she got us through the building quickly, and I hid among the shadows, waiting for anyone who dared to get in our way. Once all three chips were recovered, we exited through the roof. Waiting for us there was a scrappy group of teenagers in tights. They were a team of five: A tall broad cyborg, named as such, a small green shape shifter who slightly resembled Sarxane, a dark cloaked Goth whose powers were similar to Nyssa's, a naïve alien with bad aim, and a Robin. The kid looked just like the other one I shot in Gotham. I later learned that there are two Robins, one in Gotham, and one in Jump. This one used to work for Batman before he ran off to start a team with the four miscreants.

With silent communication and nearly nonexistent nods to one another, my team delved into battle. I took Robin and the alien, Sarxane took the cyborg, and Nyssa took the Goth and shape shifter. The alien went down easily, Robin, however, was a little harder. But he too fell soon thereafter with Sarxane's help. Sarxane shut down the robot. Nyssa and the witch were still fighting. Nyssa had already taken down the shape shifter, he sat dazed on the ground, lost in thought. I tossed a smoke bomb at the witch, blinding her and sending her to the ground. The fight lasted 16 minutes. Sarxane, Nyssa, and I walked away unscathed. When we returned to the island and gave our report, our masters were exceedingly proud.

My second encounter with the Titans didn't go so smoothly…

I went to Jump City Bay to investigate, and possibly acquire a large supply of Xinothium. The villain who calls himself Dr. Chang was the supplier. He wasn't really a villain, more like an old, fat man who desperately needed a nose job. After conferring with Deathstroke, the trade was made. I walked away with twelve cases of Xinothium. It was a simple job, thus, only I was sent to retrieve the goods. Sarxane and Nyssa stayed at the haunt. I shook the grimy old man's hand and started to take my leave.

However, standing between me and the exit were those five medaling teens. I turned to look for Chang for backup, but he was long gone.

"This can go down the easy way, or the hard way," Robin directed at me. I put the case down gently and slowly raised my hands in mock defeat. Robin smirked. On impulse, I jerked my .44 out of my belt and aimed for his chest.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

The all scattered in different directions. The alien sent a flurry of green energy at me, throwing off my balance. I ran and took cover behind the desk and came face to face with a deep green lion. I shot at him, but missed as he changed form again into a serpent. I jumped up onto the desk to get away and caught the whirring sound of the cyborg's sonic cannon. I pulled an explosive disk from my belt and threw it at the incoming beam, creating a deafening blast that blew me into the wall. Shaking my head clear, I stood up to meet a flying computer. I ducked out of the way and came face to face with Robin as his staff swung over my head, barely missing his mark. Pulling my staff out of my belt, we faced off. I flipped and turned and countered each attack while still trying to avoid the attacks from the other titans. The Goth took the weapon from my grasp, leaving me defenseless. I reached for my belt to get another gun as mine had run out of ammo. I was attacked from above by a green monkey. He crawled all over and around my body. It took a moment to get ahold of him, but I was able to throw him off. I reached again for my belt only to find it missing.

"Haha! Looking for this?" The changeling asked as he held up my belt. I growled in frustration. Slade would be so disappointed if I lost this. I only had two weapons left. I reached back and took the pommel of my sword, pulling it out of the scabbard and swinging it at Robin. He jumped back in surprise as I deflected a sonic blast and green alien energy, sliced through flying machines and boxes, and jabbed at green animals. The attacks kept on coming. A green blast of energy seared my right hand, sending my sword flying out of my hand. I dove after it, but was stopped as the large tooth filled mouth of an alligator got in my way. I narrowly avoided losing my left arm. Cursing under my breath, I punched the long nose of the giant reptile, pulling my hand back at the pain of the hard scales. I hadn't noticed my glove had been incinerated and my flesh singed. I only had one weapon left to use as the five surrounded me. I ripped the 'S' off my chest and stabbed it into my next attacker: it had no effect on the heavy metal robot. I sent a punch to his jaw, but was blown back as a blast of green energy hit me in the side, burning through my Kevlar and burning the flesh underneath. I fell to the ground with a shout of pain and raised a hand to the burning flesh. I looked around me, surrounded by the enemy and too hurt to do anything about it, I let my head fall back to the hard ground, my limp hair falling around my eyes. No one made a move, but were all ready to attack should I try anything.

I turned my gaze to Robin.

"I give…" I panted.

"Where's your friends?" He demanded.

I stayed silent, trying to bring my pain under control. Blinding pain shot through my thigh. I looked down at the deep claw marks there. When did that happen?

Robin came toward me and rolled me over on my stomach with his foot. I was too hurt to do anything about it as he handcuffed my hands and feet together and pulled my legs behind me to secure my bound wrists to my bound ankles.

"Take him back to the tower," Robin ordered.

"But shouldn't he be going to jail?" the robot asked.

"No. If I'm not mistaken, he works for the World's most wanted assassin. He's going in for interrogation. I'm calling Batman in after words."

Robin bent down and secured more ropes around torso and legs.

I struggled at first, but it was short lived. The ropes were too tight, and I was dazed.

"Why all the cords?" the changeling asked.

"If I'm right about who he is, he would have already been gone. Raven, can you take him? Put him in cell 6, we'll be right behind you.

She nodded, and I was encased in black energy.

It was suffocating.

A few moments later, I was dropped onto a concrete floor. No one else was in the room. I was still tied up, but managed to look around. No doors, no windows, one tiny vent to filter in clean air. No seams in the floor or walls…one small cot, a toilet a sink and a mirror. I tried to free myself, but the cords were too tight and every time I loosed one, another got tighter. My adrenaline rush finally subsided and I was beginning to feel the damage. Deep cut on my left thigh, several bruises, scrapes, and other cuts; a few animal bites and the claw gashes, not to mention a pounding headache. I had bad burns on my right hand and arm, as well as my right thigh from the alien. I couldn't be sure, but it felt like I had a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. I needed medical attention. I'm not sure how long I stayed in that position, but it wasn't helping the pain I was in. What I wouldn't have given to run cold water over the burns. Eventually, a black energy field appeared on the wall, and Robin and his team stepped in. What a pitiful sight I must have been…

The cyborg carried me to the cot and set me down. Every move caused my body to protest. I let out a small grunt as I was dropped on the bed. Robin untied my legs first, but he secured my ankle to the bed frame. I sighed in relief as my arms fell to my side and all the cords were removed. Robin stepped back with his team and they watched me as I pulled the pain in and locked it away for a moment. I sat up and assessed the damage to my body. It looked worse than I imagined. My right shoulder was, in fact, dislocated. I winced as I took my right arm in my left hand. The capes watched as I tried to force it back into place. My singed hand and barbequed side wouldn't let me move enough to get it back in. I couldn't do it. I hated to admit it, but the Titans were a good team. I was weak and needed help.

After I failed to fix my shoulder, I averted my attention to the floor, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes, defiantly or otherwise.

Robin let out a long, annoyed sight.

"Raven, go get me a first aid kit," he ordered. She obeyed and returned a few moments later in the same black wave in which she left.

"You four go. Raven, come back in an hour or so," Robin said to his team

"Ok," Cyborg responded, "call if you need anything."

"Will do."

The four walked out through the dark energy field on the wall, leaving Robin and I in the room alone.

I continued to stare at the floor, and after a moment, he broke the silence.

"Damage report?" he ordered.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," I spat.

"Sure," he scoffed, "that shoulder isn't' going to heal on its own. Neither is any other injury you acquired today. That cut will get infected, and if you don't let me splint your ankle, you're going to have one hell of a time walking."

Even though I knew he was 100% correct, my pride wouldn't let me accept his help, but my body screamed 'yes!'

"I don't want your help. Let me go. I've done nothing wrong," I snapped.

"Possession of Xinothium is illegal, in case you didn't know. And working for Deathstroke the Terminator sure as hell don't get you any points either."

"You have no proof. I'm not an assassin, I don't work for an assassin!"

"Oh, we have plenty of proof. The insignia on all of your weapons, your colors, your armor, your sword, and your style is identical to that of Deathstroke, everything about you screams Deathstroke."

I lunged at him in anger, but soon found myself on the floor yet again. I landed hard on my bad shoulder at his feet with a shout.

He ignored me and continued as if nothing had happened.

"So, what do you go by?"

I pushed myself up and turned away scornfully.

"Alright, I'll just call you baby Deathstroke for now, sound good?"

If only looks could kill…

"My name is Stygian," I growled as I gently cradled my aching arm.

"Well, Stygian, do you want medical attention, or should I just leave and let you suffer?"

"I don't want your help," I snarled.

"Suit yourself," he said as he pulled out his communicator with a shrug of indifference, "Raven, I'm ready."

"On my way."

"She'll bring you some food sooner or later," Robin said as he stepped through the dark energy forming on the wall. My heart sank. Was he really going to just leave me like this? He was a hero…wasn't he supposed to help people? Within a moment, he was gone and I was once again alone. I stood to go to the sink. My leg was too weak, and I fell halfway there. How pathetic. I pulled myself back up on the cot, found the most comfortable positon and tried to relax. I realized how exhausted I was. That fight was intense. How many others could single handedly take on 4 metahumans and one kick ass bird for so long without powers? I tried…I really did. Deathstroke was going to be so pissed at me…

I was an assassin…a master in stealth and martial arts…I was an acrobat for crying out loud! I wasn't supposed to get arrested!

As I lay there, I cringed. God, I needed a cigarette. I wondered if Deathstroke knew yet what had happened. Would he come after me? Surely he would…I was his surrogate son, after all…

Then again, he probably wouldn't know for two days when I didn't return. By then, I'd be long gone. On the other side of the country in Gotham with Batman interrogating me and holding me prisoner until I gave up Deathstroke's location which I would never do. So, I'd be the bat's prisoner until I died.

Oh God…I needed a cigarette.

Robin brought me some food and water a few hours later. I managed to get some sleep, but it was restless and painful. He offered again to play doctor, but I spitefully declined.

"Look, Batman's on his way. You want that cut to get bigger? You're ankle broken, your other arm dislocated? If I were you, I'd accept the help."

"You're not me."

"True…but still, you need medical attention."

"NOT FROM YOU!" I screamed as I threw the food at him. He easily avoided the attack.

The Goth, Raven, and the robot entered.

"Hey, you ok, man?"

"Fine. I'll ask you once more before he gets here," Robin directed at me, "make a wise choice." And with that, all three were gone. I slowly poured the water over my burned, swollen hand.

"AHHH!" I screamed. The pain literally engulfed my whole body. I needed help. I didn't want it, but I needed it. I seethed at the pain.

"Robin and Raven reentered the room. They relaxed when they saw what happened.

"You sure you don't want help with that?" Robin asked.

I remained silent and sent him a glare. I looked down at the cuts on my leg to avoid making eye contact. They were nasty and swollen, on the verge of infection. I had to be strong if I was going to escape, but…I didn't want the enemies help. That would be so dishonorable…

I set the water down and laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling with a deep sigh of defeat.

"I'll be right back with the supplies," Robin called. He ducked out and quickly returned. Raven left us, and I reluctantly submitted myself to the care I was being provided.

I tore away the Kevlar surrounding the cuts on my leg and let Robin look at it carefully.

"This will hurt," he warned. He cleaned the gashes thoroughly, and I shook with pain. I gripped the sheets and clenched my teeth.

"Ah!" I cried out, but he ignored me and kept working.

"Almost done."

I waited, I endured. He expertly stitched the wounds and wrapped it in gauze.

"Well, that's one down," he commented.

I glared.

"You don't mind if I smoke, do you?" he asked as he lit one up. That cigarette called to me. I breathed in the welcoming aroma, calming my nerves.

"Alright, let's get that arm back in."

I nodded and shifted on the bed.

"This will also hurt," he said. He gave me no more warning before roughly grabbing my upper arm and popping it back in with a sickening crack.

"AHHH!" I screamed. The pain…so much pain….

"That wasn't too bad," he commented off handedly.

"The fuck it wasn't…" I mumbled through clenched teeth. He chuckled and handed me a small white tube of burn cream.

"Occupy yourself with that, I'll clean the other wounds and splint you ankle."

Each cut and scrape stung as it was taken care of expertly. My ankle popped five times as Robin maneuvered it back into position. He wrapped it tightly and stepped back. The burn cream was sweet relief.

"Hang onto that tube. Use it whenever," he instructed. I stayed silent, not meeting his eyes.

"Here." He handed me my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I forced my jaw to stay shut, but reached out greedily.

"Luck Strikes. Not bad, man. I wish I could afford these," he said. I glanced up at him…that sounded so familiar. There was something about Robin…I don't know. I felt like I'd known him. His voice, his posture…something. I shook my head and pushed it out of my mind. There was no way. This guy was the enemy, and I refused to believe I knew him. I hated him.

I lit my cigarette and took a long, satisfying drag on it. We smoked together in silence for a while.

"Have anything to say to me before Batman gets here?"

I let out the smoke slowly.

"I have nothing to say to you or anyone in this establishment."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He pulled out his communicator, "Raven, I'm ready."

"Ok."

"Can't keep the lighter." He bent down and took the lighter from the floor and stood at the wall, waiting for Raven.

I almost felt obligated to thank him. He didn't have to do that…surely I owed him a thanks.

I swallowed my pride just as the energy appeared on the wall.

"Robin?" I called. He paused and looked back.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime, I won't tell Deathstroke you said that."

"It would be appreciated."

"Alright, will do. You're welcome, Stygian." And with that, he was gone. I rolled over on the cot a fell into a fitful sleep.

**Bad ending...I know. But Batman's going to be in the next chapter!**

**Who caught the reference to a past chapter? you get a prize if you did! 3**

**what did you think? yay, nay, or maybe? Suggestions, comments, concerns?**

**Love y'all!**

**Smile at a stranger!**


	19. The Mission Part 2

**Slowly but surely I'm getting back into fanfiction. School has killed it. Thanks for being patient. Here's an update for you, and I won't keep you long.**

**Love y'all!**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Eleven glasses of wine probably wasn't the best way to blend in. I put the pain out of my mind and focused on the topic at hand. We planned our invasion all day. Sarxane went and got us some lunch midway through. The plan was this:

Sarxane would hack the mainframe, Nyssa would go in the back, and I'd be keeping watched from and adjacent building. Once Sarxane broke through, Nyssa would make her way through the back, disabling any cameras she came across. Sarxane would go through the roof and disable the cameras on his way down, and I'd follow him once I got the signal that the security was out.

That night, we left at 9:00 and went to Wayne Tech. I stood on the top of the business.

"Everyone in position?" I asked through my earpiece.

"Check." Sarxane quipped.

"Yes." Nyssa confirmed.

"Alright. Remember, our masters will hear of everything that happens tonight in our report. No screw ups. Go."

A few minutes of staticy silence later, Sarxane confirmed that he had broken through security.

"Alright. Move in." I ordered. I made my way to the door Sarxane entered through. All three of us met at the center of the first floor.

"Ok, guys, the blueprints are on the 49th floor. In room B07-C in the Maxwell 6000 safe." Sarxane said excitedly.

"Calm down, Sarxane. This isn't a game." I scolded. "When we complete this mission successfully, then, and only then, can you relax and have fun. But right now, this is business."

Sarxane's face blushed as he nodded.

"Ok. Let's go."

We silently descended the stairs. When we finally made it to the 49th floor, we found the door bolted shut.

"What else do you think they keep in here?" Nyssa asked almost to herself.

"Don't know, don't care." I said quietly as I removed some tools from my belt. I picked my way through the complex lock system and very soon we found ourselves on the other side of the door. We looked for the room where the safe was kept. There was no room B07-C. There was, however, a room B07. We stepped through quietly, on high alert for surveillance or alarms. There were three doors amongst the equipment. A, B, and C. We entered room C. Inside was like a bank vault with several different safes lined up against the wall. We made our way down through the equipment, being careful not to disrupt anything. The safe was at the very back of the room. I knelt on the ground and pressed my ear to the door as I turned the combination lock. I was rusty, but slowly, one by one, I heard each ball drop into place. I couldn't help the smirk that lifted my face as I pulled open the heavy safe door. Surprisingly, the only thing contained within the safe were the blueprints. I scanned over them briefly before rolling them up and sliding them into a tube to strap to my back.

"Did you hear that?" Sarxane asked, his ears perked up and eyes wide, listening.

No one moved. I listened, but I didn't hear anything. I'm not sure what breed Sarxane was, but his hearing was better than ours.

"Guys, I think someone knows we're here." He whispered.

"Shit." I mumbled. "Alright, go back out the way you came. I'm going through the ducts and I'll come out on the roof." I whispered as I pointed to the air duct above us. The other two nodded and took off silently through the building. I closed the safe and climbed through the air duct. It was a tight fit, especially with the tube on my back, but I managed. I made my way through the cold metal and up to the roof, trying to make as little noise as possible. After an hour of navigating my way up the air ducts, I finally made it to the roof and into the fresh air. I hadn't really noticed how difficult it was to breathe, but the fresh air was refreshing to my lungs. I looked around for my team, but didn't see them. Where could they have gone? It was irritating. Why should I have to track them down? They knew where I would be. Just when I was about to radio them, a great black shadow suddenly rose up above me. I turned and looked up at the dark clad man.

"I'm sure Bruce Wayne would not appreciate you stealing from his corporation." He said in a deep voice.

"What's it to you?" I spat. I jumped back and sent some smoke bombs to his feet. He threw some metal bats in my direction. One bounced off my shoulder plate. I extended a bo staff and charged. The Batman blocked my blows left and right. But I kept on pushing. A net encased me from behind and the force of the impact sent me to the ground. I heard something pop as I landed on my shoulder. I bit back a yelp.

"What the hell!?" I yelled. I pulled my knife free and cut the net out from around my feet. There was brightly clad young man standing next to Batman. It was Robin. The Dynamic Duo had come to apprehend me. What a joke. Robin crouched down next to Batman, ready for a fight.

"Ha. Look at this," I scoffed, "You birds really think your any match for me?"

"And who exactly are you?" Robin asked snarkily.

"Your worst nightmare." I growled. Before they could even register what I had said, I pulled a semi-automatic .44 on them. I took aim, smirking as I did so. Both heroes stopped dead in their tracks, waiting for the first move. I leveled the gun on Batman's chest, but before I pulled the trigger, I switched direction and shot Robin. He went down and Batman let his weapons fly. One hit my left thigh and one hit my right shoulder, each cutting deeply down. I hissed as I turned and bolted. A crimson streak slid down my leg, threatening to drip onto the ground. I placed a hand over the wound so I wouldn't leave a trail and ran.

"Robin!" Batman called in angst.

"I'm fine! Get him! Go!" Robin yelled. I was long gone before the Bat could even stand up to pursue. I went the long way back to the hotel just to be sure I wasn't followed. I felt dizzy as I walked up the steps, the blood loss was beginning to get to me. I opened the door, and there sat my two 'teammates.' As soon as he saw me, Sarxane stood up.

"Oh, man! Are you ok? We-AHH!" I cut him off with an uppercut to the jaw. He turned and looked at me in shock. I dropped the tube onto the ground and advanced on him. I backhanded the irritating boy and pulled his arm behind his back painfully as I pressed him up against the wall. The pain in my shoulder exploded, but my fury overpowered it.

"What the heck, dude! Let go! Ow! Stop, that hurts!"

I released Sarxane's arm and grabbed his shirt front and slammed him back into the wall. I directed my anger to Sarxane, but Nyssa was equally at fault.

"You nearly cost us the mission by leaving! You fools! Why did you leave?!" I screamed.

"Stygian! Stop!" Nyssa cried, "We went to the roof, but you weren't there!"

"You idiot!" I yelled, throwing Sarxane to the floor harshly, "I had to navigate my way through 23 stories of air ducts! Of course I wasn't there!" I yelled.

"Stygian!" Nyssa yelled, "We left because someone was coming. I could sense it, and Sarxane heard it!"

"Yeah, man!" Sarxane defended from the floor as he rubbed his bruising jaw.

"We didn't want to be seen or caught, so we left." Nyssa said calmly.

"That thing that you sensed is exactly why you should have stayed!" I yelled.

"Dude, you're hurt." Sarxane said as he reached for my bleeding shoulder.

"Shut up, Sarxane!" I screamed. He backed off. "By your leaving, I had to fight alone and risk losing these damned blueprints! You idiots should have stayed hidden! You should have told me! I would have found another way out! If you had cost us the mission, all three of our masters would have had my head! What kind of team doesn't communicate?!"

"If we had, we would have been heard!"

"Who cares?! You two can fight well enough together, you would have been fine!"

"Who? Who did you fight?" Nyssa asked.

"Who?! WHO?! BATMAN! THIS IS HIS TURF! YOU IDIOTS LEFT ME TO FIGHT BATMAN AND ROBIN ALONE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY BACK!"

"We're sorry, Stygian!"

"Sorry isn't good enough, Sarxane!" I yelled as I sent another backhand to his face. "I ought to tell your masters how oh-so-good you tow are about being on a team! You imbeciles!"

"Stygian, don't." Nyssa pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? I could have been arrested! Our identities gone, our masters at risk! You two almost blew the entire operation!"

"Stygian…we're sorry. We did what we though was best."

"No! You did what you thought would save your sorry hides! You cowards!"

"Stygian…"

"Shut up, Sarxane."

"But…"

"No. Get packed. We're going back to the island. And when I give my report, they will be informed about everything that happened tonight.

"Stygian, don't. We-"

"NOW!" I screamed.

They both jumped and moved to gather their things. Within an hour, we were on our private jet headed for the Pacific. Once on the plane, I called the haunt. Saran answered.

"We're on our way, objective met. We'll be home by morning." I said.

"See you then." The transmission ended. I let out a long sigh and lit a cigarette. The ride was silent the whole way. My arm was throbbing from the deep cut that resided there and my thigh hurt like hell. The cuts were deep. Too deep. Blood soaked into my suit. I pushed the pain away. I'd have to deal with it when we returned. Even though I felt lightheaded, I managed to stay awake the entire way there. We arrived late the next morning at around 10:00.

We walked to the main room where most of the sparring took place. I walked in the front with Nyssa flanking my left, and Sarxane flanking the right. I tried to hide my limp, but I know I probably wasn't doing a good job. All three masters were there, waiting on us. I was beginning to feel faint from blood loss. I had lost too much by that time. I dropped to one knee in front of Deathstroke.

"Stygian, report." He ordered.

I stood and pulled the tube off of my back and handed it to him with a shaking hand. He opened it and looked over the papers with the other two briefly.

"Our objective was met. Security didn't prove to be a problem, and all traces were covered. One injured."

"Who?" he asked.

"Me." I showed him the cuts on my shoulder and leg.

Deathstroke handed the prints to Saran and walked over to me, touching the blood that soaked into my uniform.

"What happened?"

"I had a little run in with the Bat and the boy blunder." I said monotonously.

Slade's eye widened. "Explain. Fully."

I swallowed and told him everything that had happened. By the time I had recounted the entire story, spots flooded my vision. I wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer.

"So, how did Sarxane get that shiner?" Marxis asked as she turned his face in her hands inspecting the bruises left there by my hands. I looked at Sarxane and nodded for him to explain.

"Stygian…punched me. I deserved it. It was my idea to leave. We should have stayed. He had a right to be mad after we almost cost us the mission." He explained guiltily.

"He did a lot of screaming…" Nyssa chimed in.

The three masters turned to me. Marxis looked annoyed, Saran held a look of shock, and Deathstroke? Well, he was pissed.

"You had no right to do that." Marxis said.

"I know."

"Unacceptable." Deathstroke barked. I flinched at his sharp tone.

"You," Marxis pointed to Sarxane, "Come with me. I believe we have a thing or two to discuss." She ordered. Sarxane's ears lay flat.

"Yes, Master." He answered quietly before following Marxis out of the room.

"Nyssa, come." Saran ordered simply.

She shot me a look of…fear? Anger? Betrayal? Either way, she didn't look happy.

Saran slammed the door shut, leaving me alone with Slade.

After a moment, he broke the silence.

"You shot the boy?"

"Yes. It was the only way to distract the bat long enough to get away." I answered.

He tsked. "You had no right to hit Sarxane. That right is reserved solely for his master."

"I know. I wasn't thinking."

"That is no excuse." He growled.

"Yes, Master." I said submissively. He sighed.

"I can't let this slide, Stygian. You lost your temper. You can't chastise them."

I sighed. "They were stupid. I told them I'd be on the roof. The disregarded it. They should have stayed."

"And by not doing so, they disregarded Saran and Marxis' orders. You were leader. By not listening, they disobey their masters and would have been reprimanded justly, as they are being now." He snapped.

I nodded solemnly. Darkness crept around the edges of my vision and I felt my body sway.

"Come on. We need to get you cleaned up." He said.

I nodded and took a clumsy step forward to follow him. Slade stopped and draped my arm over his shoulders and helped me out of the room. I was grateful for it. Slade guided me to the medical room of Marxis's haunt and set me on the metal table. I drank down a few bottles of water as I waited for the lightheadedness to pass. I pulled off my Kevlar, leaving on a form fitting undershirt and boxers, and lied down on the table to allow him to go about taking care of my injuries. I fell asleep soon thereafter. Once Slade had finished stitching my wounds, he shook me awake.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I sat up slowly. My head had cleared and I could see clearly.

"Yeah…I think so." I mumbled. He guided me off the table and stood close, waiting to be sure I truly was alright. I looked up at him and nodded. He stepped back as I pulled on my Kevlar pants and secured my belt. I was careful as I pulled the material over my newly stitched thigh. I felt the material tug at the stitches and winced at the pain.

I turned to look at Slade. He stood behind the chair he had pulled up, my strap hanging from his hand. I gulped, knowing what was coming and that I couldn't get out of it. I deserved it after all. Slade motioned me to the chair, and I begrudgingly straddled it, wrapping my arms around the back, and waiting for the pain I knew would come. Slade walked around in front of me and kneeled down so that he was looking me directly in the eye.

"I do not fault you for their ignorance. I am, however, very disappointed in your actions."

Why did he have to do this? I already knew he was mad. He didn't have to drag this out any longer. Nonetheless, I nodded.

"You should have contacted the haunt the instant you returned." He continued.

"I know. I-I wasn't focused on my duties. I lost my temper."

Slade nodded.

"So, you understand what must be done, then?"

"Yes, Master. I accept it. I…I deserve it." I whispered.

"Alright." Slade stood up and walked out of my line of vision. I ducked my head and buried my face in my arms.

The first last slammed into my back with an unexpected force. It was then I knew I would feel the full brunt of Slade's anger. He was pissed. Despite my efforts to suppress it, I let out a gasp of surprise. The next wasn't as surprising, but the pain raced across my back like hot coals. I squeezed the back of the chair to the point of pain. Again, the strap made contact, causing me to let out a grunt of pain. The next one sent a small cry. Every lash after that sent a scream of pain from my mouth. I bit the wooden back of the chair to stifle my cries. He was only halfway through, but I wanted nothing more than to get away. The pain was unbearable. He put all his strength into each one, more than he ever had before.

"Gah! Slade…Please." I cried. I hadn't meant to, but the words tumbled from my mouth unexpectedly.

"Shut up." He huffed as a rebellious tear fell down my check.

"I'm sorry, I-AHH!" I was cut off by another lash. I bit my lip and listened to his heavy breathing, the whoosh of the strap as it cut through the air, the loud smack it made when it slammed into my back, and the restrained cry that came from me.

I didn't notice when he stopped. I shook uncontrollably as I bit into the wood of the chair and my nails dug into my skin. I jumped when Slade's voice came in where I expected the loud smack of the lash.

"Get up. We're done."

I took a moment to compose myself and stood tall to face him.

"Thank you, Master." I whispered.

"Go to bed, Stygian." Slade said as he put my shirt and armor into my hands, "I'll wake you in a little while for dinner."

"Yes, Master." I replied. I turned and walked slowly out of the room.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Nyssa looked distraught, Sarxane looked ashamed. The swelling in his eye hadn't gone down.

Saran was impassive and Marxis still seemed upset with me. I was in pain with every move I made, and I knew it was obvious to the rest of them. No one spoke.

After dinner, we all went our separate ways. There was no training that night due to the fact that Sarxane, Nyssa, and I had just gotten back. I went up to the ground level shack and walked the perimeter of the island a few times. The weather was cooling down and the ocean breeze swept across my skin. My back stung with each step I took in the sinking sand. The salty air was a welcoming feel. I stood and watched the sun set. A pacific sunset is beautiful. Especially when all you can see is a great expanse of water in any direction. But when the setting sun hits the waves just right, the sky and water match, creating a great fiery expanse. The waves were calm, and it added to the effect. I could have stared at it for hours…I watched until the sun had disappeared over the horizon. By then, my pain was forgotten. I turned back to go to the haunt. I walked slowly, lost in my thoughts. I felt bad for Sarxane…kind of. He had deserved that punch, as well as whatever Marxis had dished out…But when I was listening to him, he sounded…guilty. Apologetic. And even though I was still mad at him, I too felt the need to apologize. Nyssa, although I didn't really fault her, she was equally to blame. She left with Sarxane. They ignored me because they were afraid to be seen. Had I gone too far calling them cowards? Even though the truly seemed to be? I felt the need to apologize to her too. And Marxis… Slade was right. I had no right to hit Sarxane. I shouldn't have.

Saran…I yelled at Nyssa, called her a coward…and idiot. That reflects badly on him as well as Marxis.

And Slade…Oh God.

My actions directly reflect on him. I made him look like a fool. Some apprentice I turned out to be. I came to a stunning realization: maybe it wasn't Sarxane who blew it…but me.

Had I not decided to split with them, maybe none of this would have even happened. If we had stuck together like a team…Oh what I wouldn't give to go back and change that first mission.

It was my fault. Sure, Nyssa and Sarxane ignored me, but they were trying to maintain their position. There's no telling how long Batman was there, or how long Nyssa and Sarxane knew. All I knew was that our objective was at stake. I cared more about it and my own hide, and I hadn't even stopped to consider the position they had been in…I too would have hidden. But would I have left? No I wouldn't. But the other two aren't as advanced as I in fighting. They aren't supposed to be. My job that night was to take down anyone who got in our way. And that's exactly what I did. Sarxane hacked us in. He did his job, and Nyssa was our lookout. She did her job.

I was to take down foes and secure the prints…I did my job. So…what was the problem? I owed everyone an apology. Especially Sarxane.

I sprinted back to the haunt, trying to ignore the pain. I found the three masters talking privately. I went in without permission.

"Stygian, we are busy." Slade said without looking up.

"Forgive me." I said as I dropped to my knee.

Slade looked up at me. "What is it?" he asked.

"I-I owe you all an apology." I said. I didn't hold back. I spilled my heart out in front of them.

"I was a horrible leader. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at the others…my temper was short. I was way out of line. I apologize, Marxis, for hitting Sarxane. It was not my place. It was stupid of me. Master…I-My actions reflect directly on you. MY stupidity has brought nothing but dishonor to you. I deserve my punishment a hundred fold. Every one completed their tasks. There was no orders to get to the roof. I'm the one who put the mission in danger by splitting up. This whole mess…it's my fault. I apologize to you all. Master, should you choose to further my punishment, I will accept it with humility. I am so ashamed of my actions. Please…forgive me. I was only thinking of myself…I'm so sorry…"

I finished my spiel, happy to have it off my chest. I remained kneeling in front of them.

"You are not totally at fault. There was a lack of communication. Had Nyssa and Sarxane informed you of Batman on the roof, things would have turned out differently." Saran said.

"With all due respect, sir, had I not split with them, none of this would have happened."

"You can't be sure." Marxis said. I remained silent. "I forgive you, Stygian." She said.

"I too accept your apology." Saran said.

I waited for my master to speak. He was after all the one I had hurt the most.

"You have already been punished for your actions, Stygian. You will not be punished again. Stand up." Slade said.

I rose to my feet, hissing quietly as the material of my suit rubbed my back.

"Look at me. You are forgiven."

I could literally feel the weight lift from my shoulders.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed in relief.

"Just don't let it happen again." Marxis said sternly.

"Of course not, Marxis. I don't ever make the same mistake twice." I said. She nodded.

"Good."

"Stygian, your apology is accepted. Now leave us." Deathstroke ordered.

"Yes, Master." I complied and walked out.

Now for Nyssa and Sarxane…

They were both in the gym talking in hushed voices. I walked in silently. Sarxane was crying.

"But…Nyssa, Marxis hardly ever does that. She was really mad." He sobbed.

"Shh…it's ok, Sarxane. The pain will go away soon."

"Sure. Maybe the physical pain…but what about the emotional pain?"

"In time, it too will pass."

"I almost got Stygian arrested…I almost blew the whole mission! He was right. I'm a stupid fool…I'm a coward."

I bit my lip. Sarxane was really torn up over the mission…

I walked out of the shadows.

"Hey, guys."

"Stygian!" Sarxane gasped, "I-how long have you been standing there?" He asked through his tears.

"Long enough." I answered.

"Did you get in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes. And I deserved it." I answered.

"No, you didn't-" Sarxane began

"Yes, I did." I dropped to my knee In front of them. "The mission almost failed because I'm the stupid fool. I shouldn't have split up the team. You both did your jobs. Sarxane, I was out of line. I'm sorry. Nyssa, I apologize for yelling. I hope you both can forgive me." I said sincerely.

They were both silent.

"I forgive you." Nyssa said.

"Yeah, man. Me too."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Thank you." I said as I got back to my feet.

"What did Deathstroke do?" Sarxane asked.

"The usual." I responded.

They looked at one another before turning back to me.

"Which is…?"

I sighed, reluctant to tell them what had happened. But they deserved to know after everything that happened tonight.

"Twenty lashes across my back." I said simply. They both winced. "It's fine, guys." I lied.

"I can take away some of the pain if you want." Nyssa offered.

"No. I deserve it." I answered.

"I wish you could take mine…"Sarxane muttered.

"I'm sorry. Your cuffs prevent my power from reaching you."

"What happened?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"These cuffs are like shock collars. But, they retain heat. They're still warm…" Sarxane explained.

I didn't need him to say anything more. I had no idea that Marxis would use such technology on her apprentice…I had no idea she would inflict such pain on him.

"She usually just gives me a quick zap if I screw up or whatever…but…this time…damn."

He sighed heavily as he looked at the ground.

"Do-do you want to spar with me?" Sarxane asked me quietly. I looked up, surprised by the question. Sarxane wasn't a fighter.

"If you're up to it." I said. Honestly, I wasn't up to it. My back hurt like hell, but I figured I owed him that much. He nodded. I pulled a staff from my belt and tossed it to him. We walked up to the platform where I pulled out my own staff. We circled one another for a moment and within a few minutes, we were in the middle of a friendly spar. Sarxane was a decent fighter, but no match for me. I went easy on him. He cornered me a few times, And I likewise cornered him. I knocked me to the ground and I let out a cry of pain as my back hit the mat. Sarxane helped me up and we continued. About an hour in, Nyssa left us alone. We carried on. I shouted out instruction to him as we sparred, teaching him what I could. I showed him different stances and places to aim for. Little did we know that we had been at it for three hours. It was already 11:00 PM and all three masters had been watching us from the shadows for quite some time. I picked up my technique and pace, but Sarxane managed to keep up with me. He was a quick learner. He matched my speed. The clang of the staffs filled the room. In the end, after hours upon hours of sparring, I knocked him to the ground with my staff at his neck. We were both panting uncontrollably with stupid grins on our faces.

"Ha. Good job." I said through my hard breathing. I held out my hand and helped him up.

"Thanks, man. That was fun." He said.

"Indeed, quite excellent, Sarxane." Slade and the other two emerged from the shadows.

"I've never seen you fight so smoothly, Sarxane." Marxis said.

"Thank you, Master. Stygian showed me a few things…" He said as he retracted his staff and handed it to me. I took it and placed it in my belt along with my own.

"Well, good job. But it's late. You both should be resting."

"How late?"

"It's 2 AM." Saran informed us. It wasn't late for me, but I didn't know we had been at it for so long. Sarxane looked at me with wide eyes.

"Six hours?!" he asked me.

'Who knew?" I responded. I walked ahead of him and down the steps to my master with Sarxane following me.

"Get." Marxis quipped with a jerk of her head to the door. Sarxane gave me a shy smile and we walked out together. Our friendship was renewed that night. Neither of us was mad at the other any longer, and for that, we were both grateful.

**REVIEW! I LOVE Y'ALL. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**GO SMILE AT A STRANGER TODAY, AND LEAVE ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, CONCERNS OR REQUESTS IN THE REVIEW BOX. HAVE A GREAT DAY.**


	20. Arrested

**Hey y'all! I don't have much to say except enjoy, and sorry for taking so long. I'm a busy person, school is murder. seriously. **

We all continued to train, and we all continued to get better. Over the next few months, Sarxane, Nyssa, and I worked with each other's masters one on one. Marxis didn't have much to teach me, but she and I delved into some advanced hacking. She acted like an annoying mother the whole time, repeating instructions as I did them. It was annoying and I wanted to throttle her, but she was such a nice person, so I held back my snappish temper. I found that I actually did enjoy learning from Marxis, she had her own sense of humor that killed the nagging a little, not to mention I did learn a few things from her.

Saran, however, was a different story. He taught me how to block out a telepath from reading my thoughts. I admit, it is a useful skill, but his training methods were torturous at best. Saran, a powerful empath himself, believed in learning from experience. Without warning, he'd invade my mind, sifting through painful memories and bringing them to surface, forcing me to relive them time and time again. Some were memories of events, such as the night at the circus so long ago where my parents were murdered, some were memories of defeat and pain. It was all in my head, but every time he dug around, I always felt pain. Cuts, bullet wounds, a punch to the face, a bo staff to the side, a boomerang to the shoulder…a strap to the back…he could bring it back. The feeling of an empath entering your mind is indescribable. It hurts, but at the same time, it feels so incredible you don't want it to stop. It takes self-control to concentrate and force the being out. I never really got great at it, but I managed to kick Saran out of my head enough times that he proclaimed me proficient.

Nyssa worked with Deathstroke in simple hand to hand. She didn't need it as she was a telepath, but Saran deemed it a useful skill for her, and thus, she learned. Sarxane's fighting skills while working with Deathstroke skyrocketed. He learned quickly. He was quick on his feet and aimed powerful blows. I watched them train a few times, and Deathstroke wasn't going easy on him. Sarxane managed to keep up and landed several blows on Deathstroke before their spar was over. A mediocre fighter wouldn't stand a chance against him.

So, as it was, the trip to the island wasn't a waste of time as I thought it would be. Sarxane, Nyssa, and I proved to be quite the team. Our second mission went a hell of a lot smoother than the first. We went to Jump City to steal from a different branch of Wayne Enterprises, but this time it was a series of microchips containing more information about the blueprints we stole from Gotham.

Sarxane hacked us in, Nyssa was on high alert for any signs of danger or pursuit and she got us through the building quickly, and I hid among the shadows, waiting for anyone who dared to get in our way. Once all three chips were recovered, we exited through the roof. Waiting for us there was a scrappy group of teenagers in tights. They were a team of five: A tall broad cyborg, named as such, a small green shape shifter who slightly resembled Sarxane, a dark cloaked Goth whose powers were similar to Nyssa's, a naïve alien with bad aim, and a Robin. The kid looked just like the other one I shot in Gotham. I later learned that there are two Robins, one in Gotham, and one in Jump. This one used to work for Batman before he ran off to start a team with the four miscreants.

With silent communication and nearly nonexistent nods to one another, my team delved into battle. I took Robin and the alien, Sarxane took the cyborg, and Nyssa took the Goth and shape shifter. The alien went down easily, Robin, however, was a little harder. But he too fell soon thereafter with Sarxane's help. Sarxane shut down the robot. Nyssa and the witch were still fighting. Nyssa had already taken down the shape shifter, he sat dazed on the ground, lost in thought. I tossed a smoke bomb at the witch, blinding her and sending her to the ground. The fight lasted 16 minutes. Sarxane, Nyssa, and I walked away unscathed. When we returned to the island and gave our report, our masters were exceedingly proud.

My second encounter with the Titans didn't go so smoothly…

I went to Jump City Bay to investigate, and possibly acquire a large supply of Xinothium. The villain who calls himself Dr. Chang was the supplier. He wasn't really a villain, more like an old, fat man who desperately needed a nose job. After conferring with Deathstroke, the trade was made. I walked away with twelve cases of Xinothium. It was a simple job, thus, only I was sent to retrieve the goods. Sarxane and Nyssa stayed at the haunt. I shook the grimy old man's hand and started to take my leave.

However, standing between me and the exit were those five medaling teens. I turned to look for Chang for backup, but he was long gone.

"This can go down the easy way, or the hard way," Robin directed at me. I put the case down gently and slowly raised my hands in mock defeat. Robin smirked. On impulse, I jerked my .44 out of my belt and aimed for his chest.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

The all scattered in different directions. The alien sent a flurry of green energy at me, throwing off my balance. I ran and took cover behind the desk and came face to face with a deep green lion. I shot at him, but missed as he changed form again into a serpent. I jumped up onto the desk to get away and caught the whirring sound of the cyborg's sonic cannon. I pulled an explosive disk from my belt and threw it at the incoming beam, creating a deafening blast that blew me into the wall. Shaking my head clear, I stood up to meet a flying computer. I ducked out of the way and came face to face with Robin as his staff swung over my head, barely missing his mark. Pulling my staff out of my belt, we faced off. I flipped and turned and countered each attack while still trying to avoid the attacks from the other titans. The Goth took the weapon from my grasp, leaving me defenseless. I reached for my belt to get another gun as mine had run out of ammo. I was attacked from above by a green monkey. He crawled all over and around my body. It took a moment to get ahold of him, but I was able to throw him off. I reached again for my belt only to find it missing.

"Haha! Looking for this?" The changeling asked as he held up my belt. I growled in frustration. Slade would be so disappointed if I lost this. I only had two weapons left. I reached back and took the pommel of my sword, pulling it out of the scabbard and swinging it at Robin. He jumped back in surprise as I deflected a sonic blast and green alien energy, sliced through flying machines and boxes, and jabbed at green animals. The attacks kept on coming. A green blast of energy seared my right hand, sending my sword flying out of my hand. I dove after it, but was stopped as the large tooth filled mouth of an alligator got in my way. I narrowly avoided losing my left arm. Cursing under my breath, I punched the long nose of the giant reptile, pulling my hand back at the pain of the hard scales. I hadn't noticed my glove had been incinerated and my flesh singed. I only had one weapon left to use as the five surrounded me. I ripped the 'S' off my chest and stabbed it into my next attacker: it had no effect on the heavy metal robot. I sent a punch to his jaw, but was blown back as a blast of green energy hit me in the side, burning through my Kevlar and burning the flesh underneath. I fell to the ground with a shout of pain and raised a hand to the burning flesh. I looked around me, surrounded by the enemy and too hurt to do anything about it, I let my head fall back to the hard ground, my limp hair falling around my eyes. No one made a move, but were all ready to attack should I try anything.

I turned my gaze to Robin.

"I give…" I panted.

"Where's your friends?" He demanded.

I stayed silent, trying to bring my pain under control. Blinding pain shot through my thigh. I looked down at the deep claw marks there. When did that happen?

Robin came toward me and rolled me over on my stomach with his foot. I was too hurt to do anything about it as he handcuffed my hands and feet together and pulled my legs behind me to secure my bound wrists to my bound ankles.

"Take him back to the tower," Robin ordered.

"But shouldn't he be going to jail?" the robot asked.

"No. If I'm not mistaken, he works for the World's most wanted assassin. He's going in for interrogation. I'm calling Batman in after words."

Robin bent down and secured more ropes around torso and legs.

I struggled at first, but it was short lived. The ropes were too tight, and I was dazed.

"Why all the cords?" the changeling asked.

"If I'm right about who he is, he would have already been gone. Raven, can you take him? Put him in cell 6, we'll be right behind you.

She nodded, and I was encased in black energy.

It was suffocating.

A few moments later, I was dropped onto a concrete floor. No one else was in the room. I was still tied up, but managed to look around. No doors, no windows, one tiny vent to filter in clean air. No seams in the floor or walls…one small cot, a toilet a sink and a mirror. I tried to free myself, but the cords were too tight and every time I loosed one, another got tighter. My adrenaline rush finally subsided and I was beginning to feel the damage. Deep cut on my left thigh, several bruises, scrapes, and other cuts; a few animal bites and the claw gashes, not to mention a pounding headache. I had bad burns on my right hand and arm, as well as my right thigh from the alien. I couldn't be sure, but it felt like I had a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. I needed medical attention. I'm not sure how long I stayed in that position, but it wasn't helping the pain I was in. What I wouldn't have given to run cold water over the burns. Eventually, a black energy field appeared on the wall, and Robin and his team stepped in. What a pitiful sight I must have been…

The cyborg carried me to the cot and set me down. Every move caused my body to protest. I let out a small grunt as I was dropped on the bed. Robin untied my legs first, but he secured my ankle to the bed frame. I sighed in relief as my arms fell to my side and all the cords were removed. Robin stepped back with his team and they watched me as I pulled the pain in and locked it away for a moment. I sat up and assessed the damage to my body. It looked worse than I imagined. My right shoulder was, in fact, dislocated. I winced as I took my right arm in my left hand. The capes watched as I tried to force it back into place. My singed hand and barbequed side wouldn't let me move enough to get it back in. I couldn't do it. I hated to admit it, but the Titans were a good team. I was weak and needed help.

After I failed to fix my shoulder, I averted my attention to the floor, unwilling to meet anyone's eyes, defiantly or otherwise.

Robin let out a long, annoyed sight.

"Raven, go get me a first aid kit," he ordered. She obeyed and returned a few moments later in the same black wave in which she left.

"You four go. Raven, come back in an hour or so," Robin said to his team

"Ok," Cyborg responded, "call if you need anything."

"Will do."

The four walked out through the dark energy field on the wall, leaving Robin and I in the room alone.

I continued to stare at the floor, and after a moment, he broke the silence.

"Damage report?" he ordered.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," I spat.

"Sure," he scoffed, "that shoulder isn't' going to heal on its own. Neither is any other injury you acquired today. That cut will get infected, and if you don't let me splint your ankle, you're going to have one hell of a time walking."

Even though I knew he was 100% correct, my pride wouldn't let me accept his help, but my body screamed 'yes!'

"I don't want your help. Let me go. I've done nothing wrong," I snapped.

"Possession of Xinothium is illegal, in case you didn't know. And working for Deathstroke the Terminator sure as hell don't get you any points either."

"You have no proof. I'm not an assassin, I don't work for an assassin!"

"Oh, we have plenty of proof. The insignia on all of your weapons, your colors, your armor, your sword, and your style is identical to that of Deathstroke, everything about you screams Deathstroke."

I lunged at him in anger, but soon found myself on the floor yet again. I landed hard on my bad shoulder at his feet with a shout.

He ignored me and continued as if nothing had happened.

"So, what do you go by?"

I pushed myself up and turned away scornfully.

"Alright, I'll just call you baby Deathstroke for now, sound good?"

If only looks could kill…

"My name is Stygian," I growled as I gently cradled my aching arm.

"Well, Stygian, do you want medical attention, or should I just leave and let you suffer?"

"I don't want your help," I snarled.

"Suit yourself," he said as he pulled out his communicator with a shrug of indifference, "Raven, I'm ready."

"On my way."

"She'll bring you some food sooner or later," Robin said as he stepped through the dark energy forming on the wall. My heart sank. Was he really going to just leave me like this? He was a hero…wasn't he supposed to help people? Within a moment, he was gone and I was once again alone. I stood to go to the sink. My leg was too weak, and I fell halfway there. How pathetic. I pulled myself back up on the cot, found the most comfortable positon and tried to relax. I realized how exhausted I was. That fight was intense. How many others could single handedly take on 4 metahumans and one kick ass bird for so long without powers? I tried…I really did. Deathstroke was going to be so pissed at me…

I was an assassin…a master in stealth and martial arts…I was an acrobat for crying out loud! I wasn't supposed to get arrested!

As I lay there, I cringed. God, I needed a cigarette. I wondered if Deathstroke knew yet what had happened. Would he come after me? Surely he would…I was his surrogate son, after all…

Then again, he probably wouldn't know for two days when I didn't return. By then, I'd be long gone. On the other side of the country in Gotham with Batman interrogating me and holding me prisoner until I gave up Deathstroke's location which I would never do. So, I'd be the bat's prisoner until I died.

Oh God…I needed a cigarette.

Robin brought me some food and water a few hours later. I managed to get some sleep, but it was restless and painful. He offered again to play doctor, but I spitefully declined.

"Look, Batman's on his way. You want that cut to get bigger? You're ankle broken, your other arm dislocated? If I were you, I'd accept the help."

"You're not me."

"True…but still, you need medical attention."

"NOT FROM YOU!" I screamed as I threw the food at him. He easily avoided the attack.

The Goth, Raven, and the robot entered.

"Hey, you ok, man?"

"Fine. I'll ask you once more before he gets here," Robin directed at me, "make a wise choice." And with that, all three were gone. I slowly poured the water over my burned, swollen hand.

"AHHH!" I screamed. The pain literally engulfed my whole body. I needed help. I didn't want it, but I needed it. I seethed at the pain.

"Robin and Raven reentered the room. They relaxed when they saw what happened.

"You sure you don't want help with that?" Robin asked.

I remained silent and sent him a glare. I looked down at the cuts on my leg to avoid making eye contact. They were nasty and swollen, on the verge of infection. I had to be strong if I was going to escape, but…I didn't want the enemies help. That would be so dishonorable…

I set the water down and laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling with a deep sigh of defeat.

"I'll be right back with the supplies," Robin called. He ducked out and quickly returned. Raven left us, and I reluctantly submitted myself to the care I was being provided.

I tore away the Kevlar surrounding the cuts on my leg and let Robin look at it carefully.

"This will hurt," he warned. He cleaned the gashes thoroughly, and I shook with pain. I gripped the sheets and clenched my teeth.

"Ah!" I cried out, but he ignored me and kept working.

"Almost done."

I waited, I endured. He expertly stitched the wounds and wrapped it in gauze.

"Well, that's one down," he commented.

I glared.

"You don't mind if I smoke, do you?" he asked as he lit one up. That cigarette called to me. I breathed in the welcoming aroma, calming my nerves.

"Alright, let's get that arm back in."

I nodded and shifted on the bed.

"This will also hurt," he said. He gave me no more warning before roughly grabbing my upper arm and popping it back in with a sickening crack.

"AHHH!" I screamed. The pain…so much pain….

"That wasn't too bad," he commented off handedly.

"The fuck it wasn't…" I mumbled through clenched teeth. He chuckled and handed me a small white tube of burn cream.

"Occupy yourself with that, I'll clean the other wounds and splint you ankle."

Each cut and scrape stung as it was taken care of expertly. My ankle popped five times as Robin maneuvered it back into position. He wrapped it tightly and stepped back. The burn cream was sweet relief.

"Hang onto that tube. Use it whenever," he instructed. I stayed silent, not meeting his eyes.

"Here." He handed me my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I forced my jaw to stay shut, but reached out greedily.

"Luck Strikes. Not bad, man. I wish I could afford these," he said. I glanced up at him…that sounded so familiar. There was something about Robin…I don't know. I felt like I'd known him. His voice, his posture…something. I shook my head and pushed it out of my mind. There was no way. This guy was the enemy, and I refused to believe I knew him. I hated him.

I lit my cigarette and took a long, satisfying drag on it. We smoked together in silence for a while.

"Have anything to say to me before Batman gets here?"

I let out the smoke slowly.

"I have nothing to say to you or anyone in this establishment."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." He pulled out his communicator, "Raven, I'm ready."

"Ok."

"Can't keep the lighter." He bent down and took the lighter from the floor and stood at the wall, waiting for Raven.

I almost felt obligated to thank him. He didn't have to do that…surely I owed him a thanks.

I swallowed my pride just as the energy appeared on the wall.

"Robin?" I called. He paused and looked back.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime, I won't tell Deathstroke you said that."

"It would be appreciated."

"Alright, will do. You're welcome, Stygian." And with that, he was gone. I rolled over on the cot a fell into a fitful sleep.

**Bad ending...I know. But Batman's going to be in the next chapter!**

**Who caught the reference to a past chapter? you get a prize if you did! 3**

**what did you think? yay, nay, or maybe? Suggestions, comments, concerns?**

**Love y'all!**

**Smile at a stranger!**


	21. Interrogation

**So, I've kind of got a system to updating now, I'm cycling through my stories, the next update will be Resurrection, then the Family of Slade Wilson, then Robin and Slade Apprentice, then back to this. Some stories I like to write on more, so having to cycle through gives me incentive to get my butt in gear. And I'll try to update at least once a week. We'll see how that goes.**

**So, here's the next update!**

**Please enjoy!**

Interrogation

The next morning, I was woken by the green boy placing some food on the floor next to the small cot. I was so confused. Who was this, how did he get here, and why? I lunged at him on impulse, not thinking before doing so. He jumped back and I fell to the hard, concrete floor on my busted shoulder. I shouted through my clenched teeth, rolling over to cradle my hurt shoulder.

"Serves you right. Chill, dude. I'm just bringing you something to eat," he said, "unless you don't want it…"

I suddenly remembered my predicament. It didn't change the fact that I wanted everyone in the damn tower dead. I made a grab for him, narrowly missing his throat.

"Whoa! Raven! Open up!" He called through the wall. "You're like a rabid animal…"

I pulled on the chain, anxious to get at him and make my escape, but it wouldn't give. I growled in frustration as the black energy encased the wall.

"Robin told me to tell you that he and Batman will be here soon…"

The changeling darted out of my cell, anxious to get out.

"Great," I said to myself under my breath. That's just what I needed. I pulled myself back onto the cot slowly, noticing the throbbing in my leg and ribs, the pounding in my head, and the searing sensation on my hand. What had I gotten myself into?

I looked at the food the boy had left. Lifting the bread to my lips, I contemplated my situation.

Would Slade know yet what had happened? Would he come looking for me or let me get out of this on my own? Would he be disappointed in me? How was I going to get out of here?

I finished the roll and lifted the glass of cold water to my lips. It felt amazing as it slid down my dry throat.

I sat on that cot for hours rubbing my shoulder to ease the pain. My efforts were done in vain. I put more of the burn cream on my hand and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I don't know how long I sat there…I had no way of telling time…I had no cigarettes to ease my stress…I had no weapons… and I had no way to get out.

The capes had my belt and all I had was my tattered Kevlar. Useless.

I could do nothing with the paper plate; everything around was steel, even the bed frame was solid. I had no way to make a shank. I looked at the mirror to see if that was a possibility, but it was secured to the wall. I couldn't break it off. I was completely and utterly defenseless.

So I waited.

Finally, Batman and Robin walked through the wall, rousing me from my restless nap. I immediately sat up wearily and rose to my feet, ready to fight. I'd fought him once before and had the scar to prove it.

Batman looked me over for a moment before speaking to his protégé.

"You were right. He's the apprentice of Deathstroke the Terminator. We had a brief scuffle in Gotham a few months ago. He and his team stole a set of blueprints from Wayne Enterprises," Batman told Robin.

"That's on the other side of the country. Deathstroke could be anywhere," he said as though I wasn't even in the room.

The Bat nodded. "Where is your master?" he asked coldly.

"You'll never find him," I spat, narrowing my eyes and clenching my teeth.

Batman returned the glare. He walked up to me, hoping to be intimidating. I lashed out with my left leg. The stitches pulled tight, but I managed a blow. Batman was unphased. I kept on. I had enough chain to go for the throat, but I allowed him a few more steps toward me before I attacked. With my bad shoulder, I reached up and took his throat in a death grip. I got an effect. Not the one I was looking for, but still. The sudden movement out pulled my shoulder back out of its socket and Batman took my throat in his grasp too. Despite the pain in my arm and the tight hold on my trachea, I held tight. I felt him swallow deeply as he stared me down.

We stayed like that for a long moment. The pain in my shoulder got the best of me and I slowly released my hold on him. He threw me forcefully against the wall over the bed. I slid down on the cot and did my best to nurse my re injured shoulder yet again.

"Where. Is. Your. Master?" he growled. I said nothing, I did nothing, and looked at no one.

"Unchain him," Batman called to Robin. My head shot up. Was he really so stupid?

"Are you sure?"

Batman scowled at Robin.

"Ok…suit yourself…" Robin said uncertainly.

This was my chance!

Robin walked forward, pulling the key from his belt, and unlocked the shackle around my ankle. As soon as it hit the ground, I attacked. It hurt like hell, but I went at it with everything I had. I gave Robin a split lip, and a few bruises, and Batman came out of it with a bloody nose. Me?

I got the split lip, the bruises, the bloody nose, and a cracked rib. The bat didn't care if the criminal went to jail in a cast, even a full body one. I staggered back, holding my new injuries in attempts to keep the pain down as much as possible.

"I have questions, and you will give me the answers I'm looking for before we send you to Blackgate."

I spat blood on the floor and set my gaze on him.

"You're welcome to beat me until I die. I will not betray the location of my Master or team," I panted, "and I don't take orders from anyone. Especially _you." _I spat.

Batman sent a fist into my gut, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Don't you take orders from Deathstroke? To steal? To kill?" he asked.

I remained silent as I dropped to my knees and focused on breathing the precious oxygen back into my lungs. Batman loomed over me. He picked me up by the shirt front and pulled me up to his face.

"We can make this easy or very, very hard."

I narrowed my eyes at him and spat in his face. He dumped me on the bed, sending pain back through my ribs.

"Batman, don't-"

"Robin, leave. I'll call you when the interrogation is over."

"Batman, he's already-"

"Leave," he demanded. Robin looked unsure of what to do, but after a moment, complied with the order.

"Raven!" he shouted as he pounded on the wall. The energy appeared and Robin was gone.

"Let's begin," Batman said darkly.

The brutal interrogation lasted for two and a half hours. My ankle was broken, my shoulder damaged further, the stitches in my leg had torn, seeping blood down my leg and onto the floor, my rib was broken the rest of the way, and he cracked a few more, blood poured down my face and I had a nasty bruise forming on my jaw. When the bat was finished with me, he re-shackled my foot-but much _much _tighter than before. It was cutting the blood flow off, and my foot was quickly swelling.

But, he got no information out of me.

I collapsed onto the cot, smearing blood on the white pillow. I was tired, hurt, hungry, and dying of thirst. I needed a cigarette. I had tried to defend myself, but who could do that with a dislocated shoulder, burned hand, and busted leg? Not to mention the injuries he inflicted during the interrogation. I knew Batman was brutal when it came to criminals, and I assumed I probably got off pretty easy based on the stories I'd heard. My head pounded as I watched him walk through the wall. I was exhausted. Every inch of my body was in pain, moving only made it worse. Breathing even hurt due to my broken ribs. I needed medical attention…I waited, trying to rest and get my pain under control. My head was killing me! Was I really so weak that I couldn't take a few hits from a giant rodent?

I didn't attempt to get up when the Titans entered the room a few hours later. Starfire looked at my sympathetically, Robin looked somewhat concerned, Beastboy looked upset, Cyborg looked nervous, and Raven didn't care either way. I looked at them, trying to hide my misery. I must have looked pretty damn pitiful what with my bruised and bloody face.

"What kind of hero beats their prisoners?" I asked hatefully.

"The efficient ones. You're a murder and a thief. You've hurt people worse than what you're feeling now," Raven deadpanned.

I sat up slowly, painfully, and looked at them, holding my ribs tightly to ease the pain of breathing.

Robin lit a cigarette nonchalantly.

"Alright, team. Let's get to work. BB, go get him some food-some _real_ food, not that tofu crap. He may be a criminal, but he's still human. Star, go get the med kit, Cyborg, run a diagnostic and see what the damage is," Robin ordered.

The two left and the robot looked at his arm. What he did next surprised me. He listed off every injury I had.

"Ok, Rob. He's got some broken ribs, a broken ankle, and a dislocated and bruised shoulder. He has the burns on his hand, a nasty cut on his thigh, a minor concussion, a damaged jaw bone and he's lost a lot of blood from his lip, nose, and leg."

"Raven, you can mend the bones?"

"Yes. If he lets me get close enough."

"He will."

"Hold it," I cut in, "I don't want…I don't want your help, I don't need you," I said pathetically. Of course they didn't believe me, and I didn't either. I _did _need help, but I didn't want it from them.

"Diagnostics prove otherwise," Cyborg said.

"No. Just leave me alone. Let me go!"

"That's not going to happen," Cyborg responded in a light tone that pissed me off to no end.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Hey! Shut up and listen," Robin yelled back, "We're going to help you whether you want it or not. You need medical attention after what happened and we aren't going to sit around and watch you roll around in your pain or possibly die from one of those injuries."

"Dying is a better alternative than getting help from my enemies," I said back.

"Even though your job is to watch others die by your hand, it isn't ours. So, for the time being, there are no enemies here amongst us. You are a guest," said Robin.

"Is this how you treat all of your guest? By locking them in an inescapable room and beating them? You're not heroes. You're no better than me."

"You've submitted to help from me once," he pointed out.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"So, you were desperate then, but not now when you're hurt worse than you were before?" he asked.

I sighed and bowed my head. I was too tired to argue. I was in too much pain to argue.

"Just let me go and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Not an option. You're master taught you to obey, right? Well, I'm ordering you to sit there and let us help you."

"I don't take orders from any on but Deathstroke, and I don't want your help!" I yelled.

The alien and the changeling reentered.

"To want and to need are two different concepts," Raven said, "In this case, you need."

They were right, or course, but I still had my pride.

"I'll go get the restraints…" Cyborg trailed.

"No," Robin stopped him. He glanced at my shackled foot. It was blue and swollen due to the tightness of the shackle Batman had put on. Robin stepped up from me, pulling the key from his belt, and bent down to my foot. I would have kicked him if I hadn't been in so much pain.

He loosened the shackle to a comfortable diameter. Staying on the floor in front of me, he reached into his belt again and extracted my Lucky Strikes and a lighter. He placed on in each of my hands and stepped back to his teammates.

I stared at them dumbfounded, then looked back up. They were trying to be…nice. To me, an assassin…a criminal. But why?

"What does it matter to you if I suffer or not?" I asked quietly.

"Because, Stygian, we are heroes," Robin answered.

I looked back down at the items in my hands and sighed in defeat. I pulled a cigarette out of the pack and lit it, dragging in the toxins slowly and comfortingly.

I let it out slowly, all five Titians watched as I repeated the process.

"Ok…" I said quietly.

"Cyborg, help me set his shoulder in place. Hold him," Robin ordered.

I stood up to make this as easy as possible. Cyborg placed one hand on my good shoulder and wrapped his other arm around my torso. The pressure from his arm on my hurt ribs didn't do me any good, but I bit back any cry of pain.

Robin gripped my arm tightly and, without warning, shoved my arm up and in again.

"AHHH!" I cried as the joints were reconnected with a loud crack. Cyborg let me go and I sat on the cot, bent over and holding my sore joint. I breathed heavily through my nose. The Titans waited for me to get the pain under control. I took another drag on my cigarette and looked back up at them with a nod.

They made me lie down on the cot where Raven started mending my ankle, and Cyborg and Robin cleaned my cuts and scrapes. Once Raven was done with my ankle, Starfire splinted it and Raven moved to my ribs. Beastboy cared for my burned hand by gently rubbing in the cream and disinfectant and wrapping it in gauze. Raven soon moved to my head, placing a hand on either side and reducing my concussion as Cyborg and Robin worked on my torn stitches. Why were they doing this? Just because they were heroes didn't mean they had an obligation to help me. Batman had done this. Batman was a head member of the Justice League. Surely he wouldn't want these kids tending to the _criminal _he had just beaten to a bloody pulp. Why was I so weak? What had happened to me? Why couldn't I take him? The Titans? What was wrong with me?!

How did I get myself in this mess? Chang…he's the supplier, where the hell was he? Why wasn't he in my position as well? He got off scott-free and here I was having to allow the Titans over my body to take care of the wounds they inflicted. Slade should be doing this…taking care of me. Where was he?

Sure, I'm a tough killer who never needs help…but now that I did? I wanted Slade doing it. I needed him.

I'm only human after all.

I was lulled into a gentle sleep while Raven worked on my head. I don't know what she was doing, but it was incredibly soothing. It felt like all of my troubles were being lifted away and I was floating on the brink of blissful sleep. It was amazing to just forget for a moment…

I was jolted awake, however, when she moved her hands and started talking.

"I've reduced your broken ribs to a small fracture, and your ankle will be sore for a few days. Your concussion should be gone by tomorrow," she informed me. I sat up gently and nodded to her. My head still hurt, as did the rest of my body, but not to the extent it did before their help.

"Here's your food, dude!" Beastboy said, handing me a plate stacked high with pizza. I set it aside and leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and bowing my head to the floor, not wanting to meet any of their eyes.

"You have to eat eventually," Robin said, "Raven, let us out."

The energy appeared on the wall and they made to file out.

"Um…thanks…to all of you," I muttered.

The looked at one another and nodded at me before disappearing one by one.

I did eat some of the food, but eventually, fatigue got the best of me and all I wanted to do was lay down and make the pain go away. My mind wandered to the island in the Pacific where my Master would be. Surely by now he knew I was gone…would he come looking for me?

I knew Slade loved me…even if he did have a strange way of showing it. But this was my mission.

It was supposed to be simple. What had I gotten myself into?

**Alright! How was that? Next time, he'll still be with the Titans, but they'll reach out to him, allowing him out of his cell…what's going to happen when they do?**

**That's the question, isn't it?**

**I hope y'all liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Please review, you know I always love to hear from y'all. It makes my day, and I do try to respond to everyone. If I've never responded to your review, please let me know and I'll make up for it! So, comments, concerns, questions, suggestions, did you like it or not? Love you guys!**

**Y'all have a great day, smile at a stranger!**


	22. Author's Note

Everyone Calm down. I haven't posted three new chapters. I accidentally skipped a chapter between 16 and 17, which made the beginning of ch 17 rather confusing. I apologize. I'm going to be posting a new chapter for this story either today or tomorrow, but I had to get all that straightened out first. Sorry! Y'all just go back and read what is now chapter 17 entitled "A Midnight Encounter" Which happens to be between Stygian and our favorite character Saran!


	23. Thy Gym

**Ok, here's the next chapter in Stygian! Sorry for all the confusion earlier. I added another chapter between 16 and 17, so I suggest going back to chapter 16 and reading from there. You don't have to, but it will make the beginning of chapter 17 easier to understand.**

**Anywho, I typed this up quickly just for y'all, so excuse any mistakes you may find.**

**Please enjoy!**

I remained at the Titan's Tower for two weeks, locked in that solid cell, chained to the cot. Batman never returned; I assumed he just decided to let Robin deal with me. I had little interaction with the team, save for when they fed me. It got to the pint that I was almost…happy to see anyone. I still wanted them dead, nut no human interaction was killing me. Robin gave me a cigarette every now and then, but not enough. I was going crazy in that room. I could move, walk to the sink, shower, toilet…whatever. I tried to stay in shape by doing pushups on the floor, planks, sit-ups, and other various workouts I could do with limited resources. No resources, actually…

Nonetheless, I did the best I could. After the first two weeks, I became restless. I had to get back. Slade would be so mad that I hadn't yet escaped. I couldn't imagine the pain I'd be in when I did return. I wondered if he'd even still be at the island, or if he had left…

Finally, Robin came in one day with a thick pair of wrist cuffs.

"Stand up," he ordered. I glared at him indignantly.

"You want to get out of here, or not?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's my charge? You can't keep me here with no charge."

"I believe we have proved otherwise…"

He sounded like Slade…

"Nonetheless, you charged with murder. Up."

"I don't take orders from you. And you have no proof that I've murdered anyone."

"You're an assassin working under the name of Deathstroke. You're an accomplice, thus, we can pin his crimes on you and charge you with being an accessory and accomplice. Not to mention you were apprehended lifting a highly illegal substance. We have plenty of reasons, Stygian."

"So what? You won't get any information from me at Black gate or any other prison you send me to. I'll be outta there no sooner than you put me in, and you know it."

"Which is why you're staying here."

"The where the hell are you taking me?"

"To the gym."

My heart jumped to my throat. The gum? Mo more of that…cell? I stood up, allowing Robin to cuff my hands behind my back. They were smooth; high tech. There was no chain connecting them. They were magnetic and covered my arm from the wrist almost to my elbows.

"Don't do anything stupid," Robin warned. I glared at him.

As soon as he unshackled my ankle and let me out of the suffocating cell, I would make my move. I could fight with my hands tied. Especially now that I was uninjured. The shackle fell off my ankle and I basked in the moment of sweet relief.

"Ok, Raven, open up!" Ronin called. The wall was once again enveloped in the witch's dark energy. Robin nudged me forward. I stepped through into a brightly lit hall way. It was almost blinding tome in comparison to the dark cell. All five titans were there surrounding me.

"You sure about this, man"" The robot asked his leader.

"Yes, I—AH!" Robin was cut off as I sent a strong kick to his abdomen. I almost sent another to the green boy, but was stopped as a bolt of electricity ran through my body. The jolt sent me to my knees in a shout of pain.

"W-What the hell?" I gasped from my spot on the floor.

"I told you no to do anything stupid…" Robin said.

'What the hell?" I said again-a question.

"Cyborg designed those cuffs. We all control them. You attack one of us, you pay for it. The current doesn't travel from person to person, it only targets the host."

The news was very enlightening to stay the least. It made my escape impossible. I was defeated.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Damn right," Robin answered. I sighed as I was helped up. I jerked away from the hand.

"Come on."

I was led down various hall ways and stairs. Robin led the way in front, Beastboy on my right, Cyborg on my left and Raven and Starfire followed. I was led to an impressive gym very similar to Marxis'. There was even a partial gymnastics area. I was very impressed by the collection they had there, as well as slightly intrigued.

"Who's the gymnast?" I asked.

"Robin. But not really, he can do a flip or two…" Beastboy answered.

"I work at it…mostly for the physical aspect. I'm no good."

"A flip or two…" I mumbled sarcastically. There was an eclectic buzz and my hands fell to my sides. I glanced up.

"They still work." Cyborg said.

I nodded. It had been so long since I was on a high bar…it called to me and I answered that call. I found myself unconsciously moving toward it.

"No, let him go," I heard Robin whisper. Thus, I continued. I leapt up and grabbed a hold of the bar. I swung my weight back and forth building momentum. I managed a handstand and held it for a full minute. For a moment, I was happy. I closed my eyes, breathed out deeply and flew through the motions my body knew so well. I was flipping and turning over the bar like I had been doing so my whole life. It was a simple as walking.

I was flying. Like a Grayson should.

I put on a show there for the titans, not because they deserved it, but because I needed it.

"Wow," Beastboy awed after a while.

"Nice," Raven deadpanned.

"Impressive, he's a natural." Robin said.

"Oh! Look, friends! He flies!" the alien exclaimed in excitement.

"Where do you think he learned that? He's fricken awesome!" Beastboy asked.

"How long has he been going?"

"Twenty-seven minutes." Cyborg replied.

"That's…incredible."

They weren't talking loudly, but I could hear them over my heavy breathing.

"Robin, you should stop man," Cyborg laughed.

"Ha, yeah, dude, he makes your flips look like…um…bad," Beastboy added.

I beamed. It was good to know I hadn't lost my charm and skill.

"Whatever," Robin snorted.

"Where do you think he learned?" Beastboy asked.

"Hard to say…Slade maybe?"

That pissed me off. Slade didn't teach me everything. How dare them. I don't remember my life before Slade, but I respect the memories of my parents and all they taught me. I leapt off the bar and stuck the landing perfectly. Panting, I stalked over to them angrily.

"My master did not teach this to me. I didn't learn _everything _I know from him. He taught me how to steal, hack, kill, disable and whatever, but this? I will not accredit theses skills to him, and neither will you." I warned. I was in Robins face.

"Ok…easy man. Our bad," Cyborg said defensively, "Back off."

I receded and turned to the side with my head bowed. My small moment of happiness gone.

"Come on, Stygian," Robin said, placing a hand on my shoulder and a retracted bo staff in my hand, "Let's spar."

"Rob…"

"It's fine. Be on standby though," he said.

Moments later, Robin and I were in the midst of a heated battle. I had never fought someone of my skill level. Robin and I were evenly matched and held nothing back. The spar could have gone on for hours. I don't know how long we were actually at it, but the other titans went on to do other various things. Beastboy was on the treadmill testing his stamina in different forms, Starfire and Cyborg tested their inhuman strength, and Raven was meditating in a corner, chanting rhythmically. I guess the all figured Robin had me under control. Every time I stepped up my game, he stepped up his until we were in a full on fight. Robin had the advantage as he had armor and shoes. I had a plain black tee and some sweat pants…no shoes, no armor.

Using only our staffs, we fought. Each testing the others agility. Once either of us knocked the other down, the fallen would spring back up unphased and continue. Our battle included the shouts and cries of an attacking enemy and defending opponent. The other titans ceased their activity to watch. Eventually, we both began to tire. Robin sent me to the ground, and due to having no shoes, the kick I sent his way sent pain shooting through my foot. I rolled out of the way and before he could react, I sent my staff with full force into his back. He fell forward with a shout, again, I sent my staff down, but it was weakly blocked. Once more my staff aimed itself for his trachea. I was unaware of what I was doing. My training allowed instinct to take over. I wasn't human; but merely a machine doing what it was programed to do: fight; kill; terminate the opponent. It was my chance. I was going to take it. Robin didn't stand a chance.

With a fierce battle cry, I lunged at his throat.

"NO! STOP!" Someone yelled sternly. My mind registered it as an order and my battle cry died away at the harsh command. I dropped my staff and turned away. An agonized cry of pain ripped through my throat as I was electrocuted. I could see the bolts of electricity dancing from the cuffs around my arms, and for the briefest of moments, I blacked out.

"Cyborg! He fell back on his attack!" Robin yelled.

"Man, he was gonna kill you!"

"He dropped his weapon!"

"After I pushed the button!"

"No. He had already turned away. He was done. Cyborg is at fault," Raven cut in.

"Ohhhh…" I groaned. I rolled over and got to my hand and knees shakily.

"Dude! Are you alright?" Beastboy asked frantically as he ran toward my fallen form. In my barbequed state, all I saw was a threat. I lashed out and caught hold of his throat in a death grip. He sputtered and gagged in my hold.

"Hey! Let him go!" Robin ordered in a calm authoritative voice.

An order. I was too confused and for a moment, I heard the voice of my master ordering me to fall back. I thought the order came from Slade.

"Yes, Master," I answered as I released my grip on the changeling's throat. Still dazed, I stood up and shook my head lightly to clear the fogginess. Only then did I realize what I had said. The other four Titans were looking at me like I'd grown a second head. I felt the blood drain from my face; guilt washed over me.

"I-I…shit," I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Please…Robin is…your master?" Starfire asked.

"No!" Robin and I said simultaneously.

"Then why did you call him by that title? I do not understand…"

"His mistake," Robin said gently.

"Slade's gonna kill me," I muttered under my breath. Maybe no kill, but he'd strap me like never before. I just gave the master title to someone other than my master…He'd be pissed if he found out…If he asked, I would have to tell him the truth. He deserved that much at least.

"For real?" Beastboy asked quietly.

I couldn't lie to Slade, but I could lie to them…

"Yes. For not getting out of here, for not killing you all, for being trapped with these," I said, holding my arms up and motioning to the electronic cuffs, "for…for calling you master. He'll kill me. Next time he sees me…" I held two fingers to my head, "He'll put a bullet straight through my head. No regrets," I finished trying to sound worried. It was acting. I sighed deeply when the others remained silent.

"Robin…"

"No. He won't," Robin said, "Slade wouldn't kill his own apprentice, one he's spent years training and perfecting. He wouldn't throw that away."

"You're wrong. He doesn't care about me. We're assassins. Killing is just a normal part of our life."

"Killing those you're contacted to kill. Slade won't kill you."

A feral growl escaped my throat.

"You know nothing. Nothing of the life of an assassin, nothing of me, nothing of Deathstroke! We live by the motto 'no regrets.' That means kill or be killed. Kill with no emotion. Kill and have NO regrets-ever. That's it. It doesn't matter if our target is a five year old child, a crooked CEO, or an old man on his deathbed. It makes no difference in the end, it makes no difference if the kill is contracted or not. No emotion between predator and prey; hunter and hunted; Master and apprentice. You can't get attached. Everyone dies in the end, so what difference does it make anyway?" I whispered.

I couldn't let my face betray my anger, I had to break through their emotional barriers, even if it was just a small amount. Their hero masks, the idea of killing, would be atrocious to them. At least it would be to Robin, and as he was the leader, he's the one I had to convince. He'd have to let me go.

"Robin…You have to let him go. If what he saying is true…his blood is on our hands," Starfire said naïvely.

"No. If he didn't work for an assassin, he'd be-"

"I had no choice," I said, cutting off his rant.

"You've always had a choice."

"No! I didn't. I…he…he raised me."

"You still had a choice. You didn't have to kill, steal, destroy…you just didn't care who you hurt. All you care about is yourself and pleasing you master." Robin pointed his finger in my face. I took the opportunity to seize it. I pulled it forward and forced it behind his back, dislocating his shoulder. In the same second, I spun him back around and pushed him back into the robot. It all happened in less than 2 seconds. I paid for it, though. Once again, I was electrocuted and sent to the floor on my hands and knees in a gasping heap. I once again blacked out.

When I woke, I was on the gym floor surrounded by an alien, a robot, and a green lion, all armed and ready to strike. I pushed myself up on my elbows and placed a hand on my pounding head.

"Do not make any sudden movements, or we will be forced to attack," Starfire warned.

"Ok, Robin…try that. The joints have been mended, but take it easy. It's still weak.

"Thanks, Raven," Robin replied with a kind smile. He turned to look at me. "Smooth moves there, Stygian. Come on, let's get you back to your cell."

Raven led the way as Robin guided me by my arm. I kept my head down. No regrets," I said quietly.

"Sure," replied Robin. I was quietly led back to my cell, Robin walked in with me, insisting the others stay out. He shackled my ankle to the bed and removed the cuffs from my arms.

"If it were me, I'd have done the same thing," he said.

"Using that logic, you'll let me go," I said bitterly.

"No. Not yet. Why did he want the Xinothium?"

"I dunno. I was only sent to retrieve."

"Sure. You wouldn't tell me if you did know."

"Possibly not. Now, let me out."

"Slade is planning to create a chronoton detonator…know anything about that?"

"A chronoton detonator? I've been here, How could I possibly know anything about that?"  
"There's always a chance," he said. He walked over to the door without another word and, in a moment, left me alone in the cold, barren room once again.

I sighed and rolled over on the bed. I smiled when I saw that Robin had left a match and a cigarette on my pillow. I smoked it slowly, letting the taste cleanse my soul. Robin was an alright guy. Annoying as all get out, but ok. A great fighter, he didn't hold a grudge. He gave me the impression of a street kid. Like he was dealt a hard hand in life. Like me…if he wasn't a cape, and I not an assassin, we'd probably be pretty good friends. But, if he did have a rough life, what, other than the bat, influenced him to be a hero? Who really _was _Robin?

**Ok, so, before I set Stygian free, is there anything y'all want to see happen while he's at the tower?**

**Just leave a review and let me know.**

**Also, sorry for such the long wait, but I've been busy, and now that I'm getting back on my feet, I'll have a little more time for this. Thanks for sticking with me! Y'all rock!**

**Leave a review with flames or comments or suggestions or concerns or praise…whatever you want to say, I promise I'll read it.**

**Have a great day, and smile at a stranger!**


	24. Panic

**So, I got a review asking for Stygian to kinda go crazy and hurt himself, only for the Titans to come to his aid. I wasn't too keen on the idea, but when I started writing it, I couldn't stop. This was great! Thanks to the reviewer who requested it. **

It didn't take me long to go a little stir crazy in that cell. The Titans were always busy. I could faintly hear the alarm every time it went off warning them of some impending danger on the city. They managed to feed me, and sometimes Robin would leave me a cigarette and a match, but for the most part, I was alone. Slade had put me through solitary confinement as part of my training, but it was minimal. I wasn't used to this. I craved human interaction-I always had-but living with Slade and training everyday left me satisfied when it came to that. The walls slowly started closing in each day. The cuff around my ankle seemed to get increasingly tighter. I felt like I was drowning in my own sweat.

Then it happened.

I broke.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed to the walls. I pulled at the chain as hard as I could, ripping at my skin with my nails trying to get it off. My blood stained the white sheets. Tears rolled down my eyes, my heart was pounding in my chest.

"HELP ME!" I was weak, helpless, afraid. I was more of a danger to myself at that point than anything else could have been.

"SLADE! MASTER, WHERE ARE YOU!? SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I cried. I crawled to the wall and pounded on the hard surface until my hands bled, but I didn't stop. I backed away as the wall got closer and closer to me. I panicked even more when the chain stopped me from going any further. I twisted away, trying to get out of it.

"STOP THIS! SOMEONE! ROBIN, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. I wrenched my foot in the shackle, sending a loud crack through the room as my ankle was dislocated. Did it hurt? I don't remember, but it sent me into a deeper panic. I curled up around my foot and cried, screaming for someone, anyone to help me. I clawed at my face and tried to push the walls away from me.

"STOP!" My body shook uncontrollably, my ankle bled onto the cold floor, and y tears soaked down my face. I was so ashamed, and I knew deep down that nothing was really wrong, but I couldn't make myself believe that. I knew I couldn't look like this in front of the enemy. This was beyond dishonorable! I had to pull myself together, but I couldn't. I couldn't grasp what I knew was reality. I just knew I had to get away from this nightmare I was mistaking for reality. I knew walls didn't close in, I knew I had lost my mind. But I couldn't stop myself. I didn't hear anyone come in, but I saw the metal soles of Robin's shoes in front of me and felt a gentle hand brush against my forehead. I screamed again as I was picked up by the big metal arms of Cyborg. I was gently laid on the bed and held down. I saw Robin, and I'm pretty sure he was yelling at me, but I couldn't hear him.

"Get it off, let me out! Please!" I pleaded with the Titans. After a moment, Robin disappeared from my line of sight and was replaced with the sympathetic look of Beastboy. He spoke to me gently, but I couldn't understand him. I felt the metal shackle fall off my ankle and bolted up. I needed to get outside. I needed fresh air-I needed to go outside. Pain shot up my leg when I put weight on my dislocated ankle, but I didn't care. I pushed it away and ran.

Robin tried to stop me. I ignored him and ran as fast as I could until I had nowhere else to go. I looked around in a frenzied panic.

"Stygian!" Robin called, "Stop!"

"Let me out!" I screamed, "Let me outside, PLEASE!" I had been reduced to begging.

Robin looked at me, unsure of what to do, as the other Titans caught up.

"Raven, teleport us to the roof, now!"

I screamed and felt more tears fall down my face as I was encased in her dark power. It was only for a moment, but it seemed like an eternity. I was curled in a ball, panting on the roof of the Tower. My body still shook terribly as Robin kneeled down to me. He pulled me up and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking at me intently. I watched his mouth move, but no sound came out. I focused, tried to breathe in the air.

"It's ok, Stygian, just calm down, ok? Take a deep breath," he ordered gently. I tried to comply, but my breathing was shallow and hitched. Robin rocked back on his heels and waited, the other titans stood around awkwardly, not knowing exactly what was happening or what they could do to help. I focused on my breathing and managed to get it under control, and slowly convinced myself that everything was ok.

Everything was fine. I was fine.

"Are you ok, dude?" Beastboy asked after a moment. I wiped the tear residue of my face and nodded.

"I'm…I'm sorry. That was…that was stupid," I said. I stood up, stumbling on my foot. Robin caught me and helped me up. I pushed him away and looked around me.

The sight from the top of the Tower was beautiful. It was a clear day. The city shone brightly in the distance. My city. I grew up in Jump, and it would always be the place I called home. I stumbled absently to the edge of the roof and looked out. I vaguely wondered if I could see the neighborhood I grew up in. If you stood on the roof, you could see the Tower way off in the distance. On such a clear day, it was hard to believe I couldn't see it.

"You guys, go back inside. He's alright now," Robin said. They left without a word and Robin came to stand next to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I…I panicked. I'm not accustomed to being alone…solitary confinement was never high on my list of things to cope with."

"You're not in solitary confinement, we've just had a lot to do."

"Then what would you call it?" I spat.

"Temporary holding? I don't know. But you're right, we've neglected your needs. Sit down, Stygian," Robin said as he sat down, dangling his legs over the edge of the tower. I looked down…it was a very long drop. I sat next to Robin and looked out at the glistening water. I really was beautiful. Robin nudged me, proffering a cigarette and a lighter to me.

I nodded my thanks and breathed in the wonderful toxins. Robin, likewise, lit his own cigarette. I felt somewhat nervous. Why? I don't know. Robin didn't offer any conversation, thus we smoked in silence. It was nice, being out in the open for the first time in a month. It wasn't too hot, and the ocean breeze felt amazing. The salty air only added to the effect. Robin threw his cigarette butt out into the water, and it was quickly followed by my own. We sat in silence a while longer while I willed my body to calm down. I had stopped shaking, but I couldn't shake the slight fear. I didn't want to go back into that room…

"Alright, we've wasted enough time out here. We need to get your ankle taken care of," Robin said, gesturing to said ankle and offering his hand to me to help me up. I accepted it and limped back into the tower behind him.

Surprisingly, Robin didn't lead me back to me cell, instead, he retrieved a medical kit from the infirmary and led me back to the main room of the Tower.

"Um…Rob?" Cyborg questioned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Cyborg, help me set his ankle back. We need to get it cleaned up and wrap it tightly," Robin said, ignoring the questioning stares from his teammates.

Robin gestured to the couch, and I sat, waiting to see what would happen.

"Should I go get the cuffs?" Beastboy asked nervously. Robin looked at me intently.

"Should he go get the cuffs?" he asked me seriously. I tried to subdue my look of shock, but shook my head jerkily.

"No…no, he doesn't. I won't try anything," I promised, and I meant it. Robin nodded and turned back to my ankle. It looked awful. It was all swollen and bloody and bruised. I was pushed back to lay on the couch while Cyborg and Robin cleaned and forced my foot back into its rightful place. I bit back a cry of pain, gripping the edge of the couch as I did so, but it came out as a stressed grunt.

Cyborg held my foot still as Robin wrapped it as tightly as he could. It didn't take them long to do, but the pain was rather intense. They sat back and waited.

"Ow," I said simply before sitting up and examining my foot. I tested the binding and found it very professionally done.

"Can you walk?" Robin asked. I stood up. There was still pain, but not near as terrible as it had been.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Thank you."

Robin nodded and led me back out of the main room and down the hall. He stopped in front of a closet and removed my shoes from a shelf there. I looked at him in confusion as he set them in front of me.

"I won't return your weapons," he said, "put them on."

I gladly obliged and followed him to a large hallway lined with chairs. At the end was a large door where Robin punched in a code on a keypad. I squinted at the bright sunlight that came streaming through. He led me up the hills slowly due to my ankle, and up to a pathway that led to the city.

"Go," he said, "go back to your master."

I don't think my eyes could have gone any wider, but I wasted no time. Ignoring the pain, I backed away from him. Why was he doing this? Did I dare ask?

"We'll meet again, Robin…" I said before turning and running away. I waited at a small diner for an hour or so, then headed back to the docks. After everything that had happened, I didn't dare return without what I had come to get. Chang wasn't around, so I simply stole what I needed and ran back through the city and into the woods on the other side where I had left the plane in which I came. Before I boarded, I checked my clothing for any signs of a tracking device. Finding none, I searched my shoes, and finally, reluctantly, unwrapped my ankle. I smirked when a small device fell from the folds. I crushed it in my hand and scattered the pieces around me. I re-wrapped my ankle, boarded my plane, and set off back toward Marxis's haunt. Back to the Pacific. Back to my Master where I belonged.

**What's great about this request is that it doesn't interfere with anything else I've already written. I was hoping to find a better way to get him out of the Tower and back to Slade, and this did the trick. Hope y'all enjoy it! **

**So, tell me what you want the reunion to be like. Remember, it's been about a month since Robin left the haunt for the Xinothium. What do you want Slade to say/do? What about Stygian or Saran or Marxis or Nyssa or Sarxane?**

**Just leave a review and let me know. **

**Y'all have a great day and smile at a stranger!**


	25. Going Back

**Short chapter for you guys...I have some words for you at the end, though. enjoy!**

The vast expanse of blue ocean wasn't exactly welcoming to me. Yes, I was thrilled to be getting out of Jump, away from the Titans, and back to Slade, but it seemed almost bittersweet to me. I was happy to be back with Slade, but at what cost? Would he welcome me back, or would he turn his back on me for my stupid, amateur mistakes? Deep down, I knew he'd be pissed.

When I saw the island on the horizon, my heart dropped even lower than it had been the entire plane ride back. As usual, the island looked deserted from above. The vast haunt below hidden from any prying eyes. I landed the plane under the dense tree cover on the east side of the island and made my way to the old shack with the case of Xinothium held tightly to my chest. My ears popped on my decent below sea level, but I ignored it, focusing on what I would say to Slade when I saw him…I would have to be humble and brave. The elevator door opened to the great training room. I stepped out, allowing my eyes to adjust, before making my way to the back where I heard the sounds of metal on metal. A spar.

I waited in the shadows. Slade and Sarxane were in the ring. Sarxane had improved greatly in the month of my absence. He was quick on his feet, easily matching Slade's timing, blocking and striking at all the right times. Slade, of course was going easy on him, and for the most part, the spar was slow paced, but nonetheless, Sarxane was doing much better. I waited for a few minutes for the spar to end and the two to come down off the platform. My hands shook, I was so nervous. I placed the case on the ground to avoid dropping it, which turned out to be a mistake. Sarxane's ears perked up, his breathing stopped and his eyes staring into the shadows where I stood. I didn't move.

"Shh…" he said to the others, pointing silently to where I was at, "someone is here," he whispered quietly. Slade picked up a pistol from the bench next to him and aimed it in my direction. With my cover blown, all I had to do now was show myself. So, picking up the case, I started to move from my place.

"Don't shoot!" I called out to him. Slade immediately lowered his gun and placed it back on the bench. I could see his eye watering up through his mask. He knew my voice better than anything else. He knew me. I couldn't detect any anger there yet, but I knew he was happy to see me. I stepped into the light, shaking, and moved toward my Master. Slade took a few steps toward me, but stopped and waited on me, not wanting to seem too anxious or weak by rushing to me. So, I made the impossibly long walk alone, my ankle throbbing with my blood rushing at an unusual speed through my body. It seemed forever before I was in front of him. I dropped painfully to my knees on the hard concrete without a word and waited for something anything. But, nothing came. I pushed the Xinothium to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Master," I choked out. Slade picked up the case and examined the contents inside. Satisfied, he placed the case on the bench next to his gun and knelt down, pulling me up to stand in front of him.

He looked me in the eye, his view unobstructed by the mask I usually wore around the others.

"Excuse us," Slade directed to his partners. He gently pushed me toward the door and to our room. He locked the door behind us and removed the mask from his face to throw it on the bed.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concern lacing his steely voice.

I looked up at his voice, "I was arrested by the Titans and kept prisoner there," I began. I told him everything. Every last detail of my time with the Titans from the cuffs to my calling Robin master to my panic attack. Slade listened quietly, never interrupting me, his face never showing any signs of anger. When I was through with my story, I bowed my head and waited for the anger I felt sure would come.

Slade was quiet for a long time, but when he did speak, I wasn't expecting the question that came from his lips.

"How does your ankle feel now?"

"I—It's…It's fine I guess," I stuttered, turning my ankle this way and that to test it.

"Good, suit up," he ordered, picking his mask up off the bed. My mouth fell open. That's it? No long lecture? No punishment for my indiscretions? Slade waited patiently as I changed from the clothes given to me by the Titans into my usual black Kevlar and metal plating. I fastened my belt around my waist, buckled my boots, and pulled on my gloves. Slade looked me over. Stepping up to me, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome back, son," he said quietly. Shock hit me like a sack of bricks. Son? Since when had he ever called me that? He held eye contact for brief moment longer before placing his mask over his face. I did the same and together, we made our way back to the gym. Nyssa and Sarxane rushed up to me when I entered, and I was incased in a hug by the empath.

"Dude," Sarxane addressed me, "we didn't think we'd ever see you again!"

"I'm so glad you're back," Nyssa whispered in my ear. I gently pushed her off.

"We'll talk about it later, guys," I said and pushed my way through them to follow my Master. Slade pulled a bo staff from his belt and walked up the stairs to the ring. I met him there with a bo staff of my own and we squared off.

Without a word, we rushed at one another. It seemed like forever since I'd sparred with Slade, and though I did feel out of practice, I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

We moved with speed and endurance, neither of us holding back, drawing blood with blow after blow, but never slowing down regardless. Everything fell away, my mind solely on Slade. The murmurs from the others became white noise, time no longer a factor. Slade pushed me and I pushed him right back. I tore his mask from his face, but the spar continued. He ripped armor from my body, tearing my Kevlar. Eventually, we were both unarmed, swinging fists at one another. Slade sent an uppercut to my jaw, knocking my vision out of whack for a moment. I put him in a choke hold, only for him to get out and force me on my stomach with my arm twisted up behind my back painfully. I kicked my way out of his hold, flipping to the bo staff I had torn from Slade's grip. Slade, still unarmed, never backed down and took every painful blow. Even in my pain induced state, I still knew this wasn't a punishment, but rather a Master training his Apprentice.

Finally, Slade fell back, giving the order for the spar to end. Only then did I realize how exhausted I truly was. Slade walked up to me, panting, with blood pouring from a gash on his cheek and eyebrow. His lip bled, and there were spots of blood staining his uniform. Even now, however, the were healing quickly. I collapsed on the bench, panting hard. Sarxane handed me a bottle of water, but I was too tired to drink it.

"My god, Deathstroke," Marxis said, eyeing my beaten body, "were you trying to kill the boy?"

Slade didn't respond, but instead began wiping blood from my face gently.

I looked at Marxis and laughed lightly, causing her concerned look to diminish. Slade chuckled as well, probably not realizing it. Then, we let loose, laughing uncontrollably at absolutely nothing. Relief flooded my body. Everything was ok. Slade wasn't mad at me. Laughter flooded the haunt, and it occurred to me: I hadn't laughed like this with Slade…ever. This was new to me. My relationship with him was changing drastically. First, he called me son, now this? My, how the tables turned…

Slade excused us, and we made our way back to our room. I removed the armor that hadn't been knocked off in the ring, took a quick shower, and collapsed into the bed wearing just my boxers. Bruises and cuts peppered my body, but I didn't really care. Slade's injuries had already healed like usual. Damn him and his enhanced healing factor…

"Dick, sit up. We need to talk," Slade said gently. I lifted myself off my bed and faced him.

"Ok," I said. So this was it, now I was going to get lectured.

"You've had minimal training in the area of enduring solitary confinement. I know it's not easy, but it's something you must learn to cope with," he said.

"Slade…no. Please…no," I began, "That's worse than any punishment you could possibly inflict. I-"

"Hush. It's not a punishment, Dick, it's training. I'm not going to put you through confinement anytime soon, but rest assured, you will have to face it sooner rather than later."

I shook my head, "Slade…"

"It's not open for discussion, Dick."

Reluctantly, I nodded.

"As far as everything else goes, I'm not angry with you. The Titans, when working together, are in fact a force to be reckoned with. You'll go through more extensive training for dealing with a group of enemies."

"I've already done that, Slade, I've beaten any amount of robots you've thrown at me!"

"Robots and people are two different beings entirely. Anyone can beat an army of robots, they don't think. They only do what they're programmed to do. People, on the other hand, can think for themselves. I'll worry about that aspect of your training when we return to Jump City."

I nodded. More training couldn't hurt.

"That's all. Go to sleep, Dick. You need it."

"Slade? What's the Xinothium for?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Dick. Marxis is the one who wanted it."

"What!? Then why was I sent to get it?"

"It was decided you go so that Sarxane could stay here with me and work on his training in hand to hand. Saran didn't want Nyssa, as inexperienced as she is to go and he wants to keep an eye on her. We decided you would go because you're quick, you know what you're doing, and we had assumed you'd return in two days, max."

"And when I didn't return?"

"I went looking for you. I _looked _for you, Dick, and I couldn't find you."

I winced. When Slade goes looking for something, he always finds it.

"I'm sorry, Slade. Really, I am…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Dick. I'm just…I'm glad you're ok."

I nodded and laid back down on the bed, turning my back to him. He stood up and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I heard the water running as he took a shower, and slowly fell asleep, exhausted

**Ok, Either the next chapter, or the chapter after that is going to be somwhat nsfw...and there will be mentions of rape. So keep that in mind, I'll leave a warning at the top of whatever chapter that will be. **

**Also, follow me on tumblr at paisleyluv96 dot tumblr dot com**

**Have a great day, and y'all don't forget to smile at strangers!**


	26. Betrayal

**ok, this is the chapter I warned you about. There is sex, it's subtly written but it is there, and there are mentions of rape, proceed with caution.**

**y'all enjoy!**

The next afternoon, Marxis and Sarxane walked into the dining hall. After not being seen all that day, I was curious as to why that had such huge smiles on their faces.

Sarxane was wearing a new suit. It was solid black with a red x across the chest. He held a mask in his hand that depicted a skull-like design.

"Stygian," Marxis began, "Thanks to your perseverance and ultimately achieving the goal you set out to accomplish, Sarxane and I have finally finished a project that has been in the works for over a year."

Sarxane beamed at the rest of us.

"I've been designing a new suit and it's powered with Xinothium. The supply you collected was is enough to keep it going for a year! It allows my molecules to shift, transporting me to any place that can be seen with the naked eye, whether it be a foot away or a mile. The weapons are mostly standard, but customized to fit the design. There are smoke bombs, daggers, boomerangs…anything Stygian or Deathstroke has in their belts is in this one," he explained, pointing and showing off his new suit.

"Are you telling me I was arrested and held prisoner so you could make a _suit?" _I said somewhat bitterly.

"Yep. A price I'm sure you were more than happy to pay," Sarxane said with a smart ass attitude. I scoffed, but allowed him to continue. He went on and on and on about this new suit and all of its capabilities.

"Alright, let's see what it can do," Saran said impatiently. Sarxane beamed and slipped the mask over his head.

"Watch this!" He pressed a button on his belt and suddenly he disappeared. I raised an eyebrow curiously. I hid the smile that tried to creep on my face as Sarxane materialized behind Saran.

"AH!" he yelled into the empath's ear. Saran jumped, startled, before scowling at Sarxane.

Sarxane put one of each of his weapons in the middle of the table pointing at each one of them and explaining how they were designed and what each thing did. Very straightforward. The suit had a sleek design, one I wouldn't mind wearing myself.

"So…with this new suit, do you have a new name?" Nyssa asked curiously.

"Red X," he replied simply.

"Right…" she replied, "and so…is this going to be your new identity?"

"Yep. This is gonna be so cool! Stygian, will you spar with me today so I can practice with it more?" he asked excitedly.

I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Sarxane leapt into the air, "Yes!"

We all finished our lunch listening to Sarxane ramble about his suit and any possible modifications he could make to it. I was practically dragged out of the dining hall when I was finished. Sarxane wasted no time getting me into the ring. The others followed and watched for an hour or so before going about their own business. Sarxane struck fiercely, disappearing and reappearing where I least expected him too. He still needed practice with his suit as he stumbled and took a few hits, but overall, he wasn't doing half bad. We took a break for dinner and went right back at it, even though I was hurt and absolutely exhausted. I pushed it aside though, happy to help Sarxane expand his horizon. This time though, Slade, Saran, Marxis, and Nyssa stayed to watch having either finished with their own work or tired of it.

Sarxane was beaming the entire time. Slade stopped us every now and then to throw some pointers to Sarxane.

"Widen your stance. Aim from below. Pay attention to his exposure," he would say. And Sarxane listened and put his advice to use.

"Hey, can I try out some of my weapons now?" he asked. I sighed inwardly, hoping he'd change his mind and let me get some rest, but his face held such excitement, I couldn't say no. I was getting soft.

"Yeah, go for it, man," I replied challengingly.

Sarxane put his bo staff away and began throwing weapon after weapon. Some hit home, some missed. His smoke bombs were powerful, his boomerangs designed for the most effective aerodynamics and sliced through the air with a sharp ring. He had built retractable blades into his gloves that came out of nowhere, but were still no match for me. All was going well until a very well aimed X hit me in the face, expanding into a sticky adhesive that covered my mouth, nose, and eyes. I dropped my staff, unable to see or breathe and tried to pull it off, but my attempts were futile. Pulling a dagger from my belt, I sliced through the material only to have it reform. I began to go into a panic. I couldn't breathe, the shouts coming from Sarxane fell on deaf ears. I fell on my back kicking and pulling at the material, but no matter my efforts, it wouldn't give away. I saw white spots forming in the blackness, my head was spinning, my heart racing. I felt Sarxane's frantic hands trying to remove the material from my face. Sarxane's weight was pulled away from my body as what little vision I had went dark. The last thing I registered was Slade's strong arms picking me up and rushing me to the medical room.

I squinted as a bright light shone above my head. Blinking rapidly, I turned my head to the side to see Slade's broad form come into view.

"Slade?" I choked out quietly, "what happened?"

Slade looked at me, relief evident in his eye.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Oh man, Stygian, I'm so sorry!" came Sarxane's voice from my left.

"What? Why?"

"Turns out, Sarxane's weapons are more dangerous than he had originally intended," Marxis said.

I sat up, my head spinning slightly and tried to remember what had happened. I remembered sparring with Sarxane so he could test out his new suit…Oh.

"I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you, I swear. Here, deck me," he said frantically, turning his head to await my fist.

"What? No. It's fine, Sarxane. I'm alright."

"Come on, man."

"No, Sarxane," I threw the covers off my body and threw my feet over the edge of the bed.

"Whoa. Slow down. You lost oxygen to your brain for a while. If you move to fast, you'll fall over," Slade said, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me seated.

"How long is a while?"

"About…fifteen minutes…" Sarxane said guiltily.

"Well, that's terrific." I ran a hand over my face, feeling some of the sticky residue left behind.

"Look, I…I'm tired. It's been a long day. Can I please go lie down?" I asked Slade.

He nodded and I slowly stood.

Slade stayed right behind me as I walked out of the room.

"Sorry again!" Sarxane yelled. I threw up a hand and continued on my way.

"I think I'm feeling alright. I'm going take a shower first…I'll be ok," I said when we entered out quarters. I quickly stepped into the bathroom, not giving Slade time to respond. I turned the shower on and undressed, examining the bruises I'd gained that day with my almost non stop spar with Sarxane. I really didn't mind helping him out, but seriously? I took a quick shower, allowing the hot water to wash away my aches and pains, staying under the warm spray longer than necessary. When the water began to run cold, I cut it off and stepped out. Wrapping myself in a towel, I walked out to where Slade was sitting on the bed scanning something on his computer screen. A newspaper, most likely. I pulled on a pair of boxers, dried my hair and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted once more.

"Slade?" I called out.

"Hm?"

"I am exhausted." Slade chuckled and I rolled over, closing my eyes. Slade closed his laptop and disappeared into the bathroom just as the waves of exhaustion washed over me and took me to the peaceful land of sleep.

_Nyssa stood near the door of the gym, smiling almost seductively at me. I watched her curiously as she swayed back and forth._

_"Come on, Stygian!" she giggled, her voice echoing off the walls. I was on the bench press, easily lifting 250Lb. She sashayed over to me, pushing the bar back onto its rack as I lifted it up. _

_"Come on, Stygian, I know you want to," she purred. I sat up, straddling the bench, and watched her move around to straddle the bench in front of me. She leaned forward, smiling seductively. Her face inches away from my own. _

_"You can, you know? I won't stop you."_

_I leaned forward, my lips gently caressing hers, before pulling her body up against my own. I kissed her, passionately and with no shame. I pulled her down on top of me, feeling her body rub against my own. My tongue slid into her mouth, exploring every ridge and dip, feeling her perfectly straight, smooth teeth. Feeling her tongue as it passed into my own mouth. She pulled back, but I held her close._

_"Let's take this somewhere more…private…" she purred into my ear. I nodded, allowing her to lead me away. She pulled me into her room, separate from Saran's. I wasted no time in pulling her with me as I fell onto her bed. My mouth never leaving hers as we explored each other's bodies. Her skin was smooth and perfect her body seeming to fit mine in the most incredible way. Just as her body fit mine, I found my body fit hers beautifully. We were moved with throws of passion and an indescribable attraction and love toward one another that couldn't be felt in any other way. _

_Suddenly, Nyssa pulled back, ending our special moment._

_"You have to wake up now. This won't do us any good here," she smiled. She moved off of me, all of a sudden, fully clothed._

_"Wake up and come to me, Stygian," her voice was fading._

_I nodded, standing up and moved toward the door. I looked back at her longingly._

_"I'll be waiting for you."_

_I opened the door and stepped out._

My eyes shot open. I felt an uncontrollable stirring in my groin. Damn it. I looked around through the dark room.

_Come find me._

I jumped at the voice in my head. Nyssa? What the hell? The small voice in my head urged me to get up and go. I threw the covers off and checked the time. It was 3:26 AM. I silently pulled on some sweat pants and headed out the door and towards the gym. I looked around the dimly lit room. I went to the bench press, scoffing at myself. This was stupid. I turned to go back, but ran into the empath from my dream. She smiled at me, and I immediately leaned down to kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss for a moment. She pulled away and, taking my arm, she led me away and I followed mindlessly. Smiling like an idiot I allowed her to pull me into the room from my dream. I pulled her close to me, kissing her violently and pulling her cloak off. She untied the string on my sweatpants a slid her hand down to my crotch as my hands found their way to her breasts. We fell onto the bed, the dream I had so vividly seen before coming to life. The feeling much more intense that before, the indescribable love flooding my body making the passion in the room overpowering. Our bodies moved together, fitting perfectly as the passion controlled our actions. We climaxed together collapsing as we did so.

"That was amazing," she quietly panted, "I missed you so much."

I kissed her once more and held her tightly to my body creating a wonderful warmth.

"I missed you too, Nyssa," I replied. She nestled her head into the nape of neck and together, we slept peacefully.

I was violently ripped out my bed the next morning by a pissed off Slade.

"Wha-?" I mumbled, confused. I must have slept in too late.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked venomously.

I heard a gasp. Saran held Nyssa up by her arm, her other clutching sheets to her naked body. I looked down. Where the hell were my boxers? Where the hell was I? I thought back to the events of last night. Nyssa and I…oh shit.

"Shit" I mumbled. Slade's grip on my arm tightening with an impossible strength. "Slade, let go, that hurts!" I yelled, fruitlessly pushing at his hand. Slade's eye cut into me like a knife. He threw me back on the bed roughly.

"Get dressed, boy," he barked.

_This is all your fault. _The voice whispered in my head once more.

I pulled my boxers on and, seeing a pair of my sweatpants in the floor, picked those up and slipped them on as well. I turned back to look at Nyssa, who was now fully dressed as well.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Slade all but yelled at me.

"I…I don't know! It just…it just happened!" I said back.

Slade pulled me back off the bed and led me out of the room angrily. He didn't say a word and his grip kept getting tighter and tighter. He threw me into our room.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Dick," he seethed.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking…I just-"

"You weren't thinking!" Slade yelled at me, "you're a stupid teenaged boy. I thought you had some sense of self control, boy! I bet you didn't even think twice before you gave into your…desires!"

I was quiet for a minute. To be honest, I really didn't…I just went for it without any thought as to the repercussions. I wasn't even cautious. Why didn't I go back to our room afterwards? I didn't even like Nyssa like that. I knew Sarxane had a thing for her, so I stayed away. What the hell? I don't even remember going into the room…

_It was your fault._

"Am I right?" Slade barked.

I flinched at his tone. _My fault…_

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yes," I whispered tears pricking at my eyes.

"What?"

"Yes," I said louder, "you're right. I didn't. I don't remember much of what happened last night…it just…it just happened…my fault… I didn't have any control over it."

"The hell you didn't! Damn it, Dick."

"I'm sorry, Slade. I didn't know what was happening!" I defended.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Saran and Nyssa! You're weak, Dick, I couldn't be more disappointed."

My heart ached at his words. He was right. I was weak if I couldn't control such desires. I wasn't supposed to be focused on that. This was a professional team up and I blew it.

"I know…I'm sorry. It was my fault…but-" My head bowed humbly.

"Sorry doesn't change anything. Lay on the bed," he ordered. My head shot up.

"Slade…no. I didn't know what was happening. I-don't even remember…please don't," I begged.

"No, Dick. Don't even try that on me. Lay down, now," he ordered. I felt the tears fall down my face as I obliged his command.

_It's all your fault. _Said that small voice in my head.

Slade pulled that dreaded leather strap from a drawer and wasted no time in applying its sharp sting to my back. I deserved it…what happened last night was my fault. I bit into a pillow to keep my screams down and suffered through twenty agonizing lashes.

_"You deserve more than that, you weakling," _The voice said.

I nodded unconsciously, and stopped Slade as he rolled up the strap.

"Don't stop," I said, "I deserve more than that." Tears rolled down my face. What was I saying?

_You deserve it._

"No, Dick. But you need to go apologize to-"

"Keep going," I said, cutting him off.

"What's gotten into you?"

"It was my fault…she got in trouble too and-"

"She's equally at fault, Dick. She-"

"No she's not. It was all me."

Slade paused for a moment, digesting what I had just said.

"Are you saying…that you…raped her?" He asked, not believing it himself.

"No…I…I don't know, Slade," I sobbed.

"Get dressed, Dick. Meet me in the gym in 20 minutes."

"Ok," I said into the pillow. I heard Slade walk out the door and waited a moment before rolling out of bed stiffly to get dressed.

I had ten minutes to get to the gym, but I headed that way anyway. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Nyssa standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Stygian!" she wailed.

"What? No, it wasn't your fault. It was mine," I assured her.

"No, Stygian, it wasn't. I did it. I was controlling you. I made you do it under Saran's orders."

I shook my head.

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

"He wanted me to learn how to seduce people better, so I did it through your dreams, then, brought it to life. I'm so sorry!"

My blood boiled. I'd had it with Saran. What did he have against me?!

I pushed past Nyssa angrily and went in search of Saran. I went to the gym, where he usually would be and was not disappointed. Nyssa walked in right behind me.

I walked behind Slade, pulling one of his swords from its scabbard strapped to his back and went straight to Saran.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at him. I swung the sword at him, but he stepped back, missing the blade by mere centimeters.

"Stygian!" Slade yelled at me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled again, ignoring my Master.

"How dare I? Your Master just informed me that you confessed to raping my apprentice. I should kill you for that!"

"I don't know what the hell your problem is with me, Saran. I've given you as much respect as I can give to a lying, dirty, backstabbing scumbag. Nyssa told me what you made her do. This is no one's fault but your own. I didn't rape her, and you know it!"

"Young man, I suggest you stop your attack immediately."

I dropped the sword and lunged at him, my fingers wrapping around his throat. Slade was right behind me, ready to pull me off. But Saran was faster. With a flick of his wrist, he sent me flying into the wall. I yelled as my burning back made contact. I fell to my hands and knees, looking at Saran murderously.

"STOP!" Nyssa screamed, "Master, I didn't mean for it to go that far, I swear."

Slade made his way over to me, and lifted me up, whispering in my ear.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask _them._" I spat.

Slade turned to Saran.

"What are they talking about, Saran?"

Saran was silent a moment, eyeing Nyssa angrily.

"Deathstroke," Nyssa began, "Saran wanted me to practice seduction. I used Stygian. I went through his dreams and…and woke him up. I called to him and…and I was only doing what I was told. This isn't his fault, I swear! It's mine."

"Shut up, Nyssa," Saran hissed.

"I didn't want him to get in trouble, and I wanted to tell you before he did. I just…I couldn't. I'm so sorry!"

Slade looked between Nyssa, Saran, and myself, unsure of what to think.

"It was for her own good, Deathstroke, his as well. We know what they need to work on now. Stygian still has trouble keeping an empath out."

"Go to hell, Saran," Slade said, turning and walking out of the gym. I followed behind him.

"We're leaving," Slade said to me once the door shut behind us.

"Slade, this wasn't Nyssa's fault, please…and I-"

"I know that now. I should have seen it coming. Saran has been acting…unusual sense you disappeared last month. I didn't know what to think. He's turning us all against each other. He's turning on us."

"Why? I thought you were…partners…friends at one point."

"We were," he said bluntly, "come on. We need to speak with Marxis and Sarxane and tell them what's happened."

I followed Slade down long hallways and into the eastern side of the haunt, a place where I had never been before, save for the first day I was here and Sarxane gave us a tour. Slade stopped at a door and knocked. A few seconds later, Sarxane appeared.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"I need to speak with Marxis," Slade said.

Sarxane looked perplexed, but nodded and disappeared back into the shadows of the room.

He returned with Marxis and she led us to another room with a long conference table. Taking a seat, Slade began to tell Marxis and Sarxane about the events that had taken place that morning and the night before. Sarxane looked at me murderously upon hearing that I had had sex with Nyssa. He was in love with her, it was plain to see. To him, it didn't matter if I was being controlled, I had executed the worst act of betrayal. Slade told Marxis that we planned on leaving the next morning.

"Good," Sarxane said under his breath.

"Sarxane, I didn't mean for-"

"Shut up, Stygian," he spat. He slid his chair back and walked. I threw a glance at Slade and ran after him without permission. Slade didn't stop me.

"Sarxane! Wait!"

"Go away."

"No," I said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, "Listen to me. Saran had everyone wrapped around his finger. Nyssa was only doing what she was told, but please, man, don't be mad at me! I don't even like Nyssa like that!"

"I'm not mad at you, Stygian, I'm not happy with you, but I'm mad at her. We had something special, and she just ruined it. When you left last month…when you didn't come back…I took that pretty hard. I didn't know if I'd see you again, I thought you were gone. I searched every database, ever security camera. I couldn't find you anywhere! Nyssa…she was the one I leaned on. She was the one I went to to help deal with my stress. If I thought I was in love with her before, I was wrong. Because last month, we…look, it doesn't even matter. She promised me she would stay with me. She broke that promise last night. Why did she choose you over me? First she's in love with me, and as soon as you get back, she turns her back on me. What do you have that I don't, Stygian? Huh? Answer me that."

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry, man. Really, I am."

"Whatever dude. You and her can go fuck all you want. I'm done with her."

"Sarxane, come on, man. I know you don't mean that. Since day one, I knew you had a thing for her. Something like that doesn't just disappear in the blink of an eye. Think logically for a moment. Don't be mad at Nyssa, be mad at Saran. She probably didn't choose you because Saran probably knew about you two. She had to prove to him that she was capable of what he wanted her to do, and if she had used you, Saran wouldn't have bought it."

"What?"

"If Nyssa had chosen you last night, someone who is already seduced just by seeing her, how could she possibly show Saran what he wanted to see. Choosing you would have just been another nail in her coffin. I don't know if you've noticed, but Saran is a bad dude, and she's afraid of him. Her fear for Saran is greater than her love for you, but don't be fooled, Sarxane. Nyssa didn't mean to hurt you, she was just trying to save herself."

Sarxane's look of anger slowly receded into one of contemplation. He wanted to believe me, but he was too hurt to really grasp what I was saying.

"Look man," I said, "just go talk to her. You'll see."

Sarxane's ear's lowered. He was upset, and probably didn't want to speak to her.

"Don't let the wound fester, Sarxane. Go."

"Fine," he nodded. I watched him walk down the hall until he disappeared around the corner. I sighed and shook my head.

I missed a lot in my time with the Titans…

I returned to the room which I had come from to see Slade and Marxis shaking hands.

"I'll see you off tomorrow morning then," Marxis said. Slade nodded and turned toward the door. I followed him back down the hall and to our quarters where he began to throw his belonging into a suitcase. I followed suit, packing all of my clothes and suits into their respective cases. The only thing left was to gather the weapons we had stored in the gym. I moved toward the door and headed that way, hoping I wouldn't bump into Saran. To my great relief, Saran was nowhere to be seen. I moved to the weapons safe and began withdrawing swords, daggers, pistols and other various weapons to return to mine and Slade's quarters. On my way back to our room, I stopped by Nyssa's bedroom and listened at the door. I heard faint mumbling and, smiling, headed back. I guess Sarxane and Nyssa had made up…and made out.

"Is that everything?" Slade asked when I returned.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm taking these to the jet. No training today, so do with your time what you please," he said, walking to the door with suitcases in hand. He paused, however. "But stay out of Nyssa's pants," he said.

I sent him a murderous glare and he laughed, continuing on his way. I looked around for a moment and decided to spend the remainder of my day in the gym.

"Nyssa doesn't even wear pants…" I muttered under my breath as I beat the punching bag with all my might.

I spent two hours in the gym uninterrupted before Sarxane and Nyssa showed up.

"Stygian!" Sarxane called. I stopped what I was doing and turned to them.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," I said, lightly punching his shoulder. He chuckled and Nyssa grinned.

"And Stygian? I'm so sorry," Nyssa said.

"Don't worry about it, Nyssa. I barely remember it anyway."

"Come on, guys. Let's take a walk," Sarxane said.

We made our way up to ground level and walked the perimeter of the island. The sun was going to set soon, so we made our way to the western side to watch the great ball of fire be swallowed by the ocean.

Sarxane questioned me about Jump City and what Slade and I had planned for when we returned. I told him about the training Slade was going to put me through. He told me I should screw around with the Titans, which didn't sound like a terrible idea. Nyssa didn't say a word as we rambled on, but when we reached our destination, we were all silent. Once again, I watched as the sun, sky, and ocean all melded into one color that consumed everything in its way. The fiery light slowly faded to black as the sun sank lower and lower into the pacific and the sky was peppered with the stars. We silently made our way back to the little shack that led down to the haunt. We said our goodnights and parted ways. Slade wasn't around when I returned to our quarters, so I showered and fell into bed. I wasn't sure whether I was thrilled with the prospect of leaving the island, but I was more than ready to get away from Saran.

Either way, my friendship with Sarxane and Nyssa grew to its strongest point, I knew that we'd all meet up again someday, just as Slade did with Marxis and Saran. Hell, we might even have apprentices of our own then, but either way, I felt like I would always have a friend in the two of them.

And I was grateful for it.

**Alright, y'all leave your reviews! I'm going to finish up this story before updating any others, and I'll try to have it done by the close of the month.**

**Shouldn't be too much longer.**

**don't forget to smile at a stranger, because strangers love smiles!**


	27. Something Evil This Way Comes

**I'm going to be flamed so hard by a certain follower…sorry, Marajade.**

**Enjoy!**

We were all sleeping soundly when it happened. It was a peaceful night, despite the previous day's events. But it was interrupted as the intruder alarm rang through the halls of Marxis' haunt.

_I'm sorry. _

"Sorry for what?" I mumbled, half asleep.

"Stygian! Get up!" Deathstroke shouted at me from his side of the room. His alarmed voice pulled me from my slumber.

"What?" I asked in my sleepy stupor. Deathstroke bounded over to my bed and jerked me up by my arm.

"OW!"

"I gave you an order! MOVE!" He snapped. He released my arm and I fell back to the bed. I fumbled around for my Kevlar. I slipped it on and quickly secured all of my armor.

"Let's go, Stygian!" Deathstroke called. He tossed me my belt as we bounded out the door. When we arrived to the main console, Sarxane was checking to see what was going on. Saran, Nyssa, and Marxis were already there.

"Uh-oh." Sarxane said.

"What's going on?" Saran asked. Sarxane pulled up a video feed of the shore.

"I hope these guys are friends of yours, cuz if not, we're in for one hell of a fight. At that speed, they'll be here in under….2 minutes." Sarxane said turning to face us.

"That's…the league of shadows!" Marxis exclaimed, "How did they find us?"

"Stygian, arm yourself!" Deathstroke barked. I ran to the weapons closet followed by the other five, and extracted dual swords, two pistols, two daggers, and strapped my samurai swords one to each hip. I restocked my belt and turned to see Deathstroke also decked out in weapons. Marxis and Sarxane had armed themselves with two pistols each and a sword. Once Sarxane's sheath was secured, the door was busted down and the black clothed ninjas surrounded us. We were outnumbered 20/1. We delved into battle. It was total chaos. I took out three opponents immediately. There were screams as enemies went down, the clashes of swords, gun shots, and the other various noises that accompanied a battle. It was all a blur. I ran out of ammo shortly into the fight. I threw down my guns and pulled my swords from their scabbards. I vaguely remember the sword aimed for my face. It made contact, slicing my face open. I screamed as the blood rushed down my face. I looked back up at my attacker, and was surprised to see none other than Saran standing over me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. He didn't answer. He raised the sword above his head, ready to impale my heart. I rolled out of the way, and when I stood, I was surrounded once again by the shadows. I put my heart into the fight. I killed them left and right. They were dropping like flies. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sarxane fighting valiantly. Not far off, Deathstroke was ensued in his own battle against six shadows. Blood was running down his side from a deep gash that resided there. He was hurt and the injuries he had sustained were slowing him down. Marxis had run out of ammo and was doing a poor job fending off her enemies with her sword. She too was bleeding heavily. Saran was nowhere to be seen, and Nyssa too had disappeared. I took all of this in in two seconds before I was facing off yet again with the ninjas. Their fighting skills were great, but I outmatched them. My ninjas went down and I turned to look for more, only to see Deathstroke on his knees, fighting valiantly, but the shadows had outnumbered him far too greatly. His mask had been knocked off in the fight, and I could see blood running down his face. They forced him to the ground and drug him off to the side while he was still fighting.

"No…" I whispered to myself. We were losing. Red X made his way over to me, fighting as he went.

"What do we do? There's too many of them, Stygian!" Red X yelled. He was right, but we couldn't give up.

"Fight anyway!" I yelled back. We continued to tag team our opponents. They were arranged in a circle around us, keeping their distance away from our blades. Another look at Deathstroke and I saw him struggling in is hold. One of the ninjas punched him in the gut and followed behind that with an uppercut to his jaw. The ninja stepped back and I saw Deathstroke watching me. Marxis had joined him; she too was on her knees with her hands pinned behind her. They both struggled to get free, but they were out matched by their captors. There were still about forty ninjas left to destroy. I was exhausted. I soon found myself fighting alone. Red X had been ripped away from me. I turned to find him, but despite his best efforts and advanced weapons, he too had been forced to his knees alongside his Master. I was the last man standing. I had lost. I was surrounded by thirty or so Ninjas, trying to ignore the incredible pain in my body as my blood flowed freely. Saran was directly in front of me. I knew I couldn't win alone. I was tired, and had lost too much blood. I dropped my fighting stance and the ninjas swarmed around me.

"Drop you weapons, Stygian. You've lost." Saran ordered me. I didn't want to give up. I looked around me again. I couldn't win. A voice came back to me, a lesson from Deathstroke long ago: 'I wanted you to feel the pain of defeat. You can't always win. Sometimes you must give up before you get yourself killed.' Well, I sure felt the pain.

I stared Saran straight in the eye. I held out my hands and dropped my swords with a clang. It was over.

"Why are you doing this, Saran?" I asked. The shadows surrounded me. They pulled my hands behind my back.

"Put him with the others," Saran directed to the shadows. I was forced to my knees beside a now unmasked Red X.

"I thank you all for your assistance. The chips and blueprints you stole for me have been of much help. Now, however, I regret that I must kill you to proceed with my plans." Saran explained.

"Where's Nyssa?!" Sarxane yelled, looking around.

"Ah. Thank you, Sarxane for volunteering first," Saran said. The shadows drug him over to Saran.

"Wait-NO! NYSSA!"

"Saran! NO!" Marxis pleaded.

"Any last words?" Saran asked. Sarxane never spoke another word before Saran slid the dagger across his throat.

"SARXANE!" Marxis screamed. I turned my head away. Sarxane…my friend. I listened as he gurgled and choked on his own blood. I heard the dull thud of his body as Saran dropped his still form on the cold hard ground. Marxis was screaming profanities at Saran and crying for her dear apprentice.

In that moment of horror, I managed to test my bonds, only to find that the only thing holding me back was the shadows.

"Ah. Marxis. You next," Saran began walking to her, "That unholy screaming is going to have to go."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted as I kicked the two ninjas away. I felt a bone snap under my foot followed by a pained scream. I jumped up and sent a dagger through each of the ninjas near me and knocked away the shadows that were restraining my master.

"KILL HIM!" Saran barked at his minions. I was jumped by the shadows. I felt the blades come into contact with my thigh and shoulder. Nonetheless, I fought my way out of the pile of shadows, leaving explosive disks behind. I ran toward Saran, picking up my discarded swords. There was a massive explosion behind me. I aimed for his throat. He was going to die the same way Sarxane had. I was stopped as Nyssa appeared in front of me. I changed course and attacked her instead. The majority of the shadows had been taken out; only a few stragglers were left but they were dazed. Deathstroke was battling Saran.

"Nyssa! Stop! What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" She screamed back.

"Saran is controlling you! Push him out!" I yelled as I avoided her energy.

"Saran and I will take over the world, and you are only getting in the way! For once, I'm going to make my Master proud. And I'm going to start by destroying you!" She screamed. I looked into her eyes. They were clouded over. She wasn't in control of her actions. Saran was plaguing her mind, and he was ordering her to kill me.

"Nyssa! It's me! Stygian! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

She screamed as she hurled her bright energy at me. I narrowly avoided it as I pulled a disk from my belt.

"I'm sorry, Nyssa, but I'm not going to die today," I said. I wasted no time in tossing and explosive disk at her. It attached itself to her chest. She looked down. I saw the shock and realization slam into her face. She was afraid. Then, it was gone. Her eyes locked on me a moment, and I saw the glistening of a single tear before it slipped over.

_Goodbye…_

The disk exploded and Nyssa was no more. I hated to do it, but what choice did I have. I didn't kill her…it was Saran. And he was going to pay for it. I hurled myself back into battle with an intensity I didn't know I had. Within 5 minutes, I had lost my two teammates. We had grown close over the few months I had known them, but that was all over. I joined my Master at his side and together we fought Saran and the reaming Ninjas who dared to get in our way. Deathstroke delivered the final blow to Saran by thrusting his sword into his throat. I rammed my sword into the last shadow and the fight was over. I glanced back at Saran. He was pinned to the wall by Deathstroke's sword in his throat, his feet not touching the ground. Blood ran down the wall and dripped off the sword's pommel. Deathstroke turned to me, panting. I ran a hand across my forehead, it hurt. My hand came back smeared with blood. Deathstroke walked over to me and took my face in the palm of his hand. He turned my head up so that I was looking at him.

"Did he get your eye?" He asked, concern flooding his voice. It was genuine worry.

"No," I panted, "I'm fine." I could see the relief wash over him. The room was silent, save for the sound of Marxis wailing over her fallen comrade. Dead shadows littered the haunt. Blood painted the walls and floor. We moved to Sarxane's body. Marxis was bent over him, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were open, but there was nothing in them. I recalled watching him fight. He had done so well. I reached down and closed his lifeless eyes. Deathstroke placed a comforting hand on Marxis' shoulder.

"Why? Why him?" She sobbed.

"Fate takes pity on no one," Deathstroke said.

I had never been sad about death before, not even when my own parents were murdered…But seeing Sarxane dead, in a puddle of his own blood, sent shivers down my spine.

We sat silently around Sarxane's body. The only sound was Marxis' sobbing and the river of blood that flowed around us.

That night, I dug Sarxane and Nyssa's graves on the island, overlooking the sunset. They were my teammates…So I would dig their final resting place. I took the ring from Sarxane's ear before we put him in the ground. The shadows were dumped a few miles off in the ocean. Saran too was buried at sea with his companions; the proper burial for a traitor. Deathstroke stitched my wounds, his own healed by the next day. We said our farewell and left Marxis and went back to Jump City, there was really no point in staying with Marxis. What could we do for her anyway? I pierced the cartilage in my left ear when we returned, and placed Sarxane's ring there. I haven't taken it out since.

I stood on the edge of a building, overlooking the ocean and watched the sun disappear behind the Titan's Tower. I had to let it all go. Sarxane's death was so sudden…but that part of my life was over. Tomorrow was a new day. I'd get over Sarxane and Nyssa's deaths, and maybe even eventually forget them, like I did my parents. Something told me that wouldn't ever happen though. They left their imprint on my soul. I'd never forget.

"I'm sorry," I repeated the voice that I had heard in my head as the sun disappeared over the horizon. That voice…it came back to me again. It was Nyssa's voice, it had to be. She said it just before she died... I finally understood. She was my protector against Saran in the beginning. She knew his plans…She knew it would end like this. She accepted it, but for some reason, she chose to warn me. Her mind was connected to Saran's…she knew what he was thinking…and he knew what she was thinking…did he know of the messages she had been sending me? Did he care? The questions threw themselves at me from every direction. I closed my eyes and blocked them out…It didn't matter anymore. They were dead. And I had to move on and accept that for myself. Life would have to go on.

"Goodbye my friends."

I vaguely felt a single tear fall down my face.

**Hehehe. Y'all review and tell me what you think. When I first wrote this, I was kicking myself for killing all but one of my OCs, but alas, the story must go on. Stygian now has a scar, which I enjoy making canon in my stories, in case you couldn't tell. **

**"But, Jes, what about the Red X suit?!"**

**Fear not, my dear followers, we will see it again soon.**

**"But we loved Sarxane!"**

**Who couldn't? he was awesome, and now he's dead. Mwahahahaha!**

**Y'all review.**

**And smile at strangers. Strangers love smiles. ****J**


	28. Alone and Drunk

**I have no idea where this came from, it just happened...**

Slade allowed me a few days of rest once we returned home. I didn't necessarily need it, but accepted it anyway. I spent the majority of that time either in my own room, lost in thought or in the gym, working, training, doing gymnastics, or beating the ever-living hell out of the punching bag. I didn't see Slade much, he told me was working on a new project and that when it was ready, I could see it. I wasn't sure what 'it' was, though. The time ticked by slowly, a few days with nothing relatively productive to do left me bored out of my mind.

But when the time came however, Slade threw me back into training with an almost unmerciful hand. As promised, he had gathered a few criminals from Jump City to initiate a mock fight between the Titans and myself. The Hive students he managed to get were nothing like the Titans. They were slow, ignorant, naïve kids with no idea how to execute a decent attack. I easily took them out time and time again. Slade sent that group back and requested another, and another and another, having been assured each time that he was receiving the best HIVE students the school had to offer. Despite his efforts, he was annoyed at the money he had put out for the students. He sent them back, dissatisfied. The head mistress urged him to accept another bunch of more professional students, but Slade denied her, saying that if the previous groups he had requested were the best, then she was running a shitty school. That being said, he hung up the phone and sparred with me himself. A much more difficult opponent than the others, but still, we fought well together at the same skill level. After 13 years of training with Slade and being raised by him, one wouldn't expect much less.

It took two weeks after our return for Slade to bring up the one thing I was dreading most.

"Dick," he said, "I know you don't want to, but it's time to begin your tolerance training with solitary confinement."

I groaned, wanting nothing more to un-hear what he had just said.

"Slade…no…"

"Don't argue," he ordered.

"Yes, sir…how long do I have to stay in there?"

"I don't know. Most likely for one week at first, then I'll let you out and increase the amount of time each time you're put back in."

"Can't I just…I don't know, like knock it out in one go?"

"Technically, yes, but it'll be much easier on your conscious if you start out small and increase every so often. That's how I did it when I went through it," he explained with regret in his voice.

He knew I didn't want to do this, but, hell, even I knew I had to. Slade stood up and walked to the door, waiting on me to follow him. Reluctantly, I did. He led me down to the third level of the house where he kept cells and random rooms. He stopped at a heavy metal door labeled 306. I felt dread coursing through me. Damn, I didn't want to go in there. Slade turned to look at me and slid the door open.

"It's for the best," he said, "trust me, I don't want you to have to do this either."

"Sure…" I stepped through the door. The room was sparsely stocked. A small cot sat in the far right corner, a simple shower head stuck out of the wall on the far left. Next to that sat a toilet and a sink with no mirror. I sighed.

I whipped around as the door slammed shut behind me.

"Slade?" I called, knocking on the door. There was no response. I let my hand fall to my side.

"And so it begins…" I moved over to the cot and sat down on it. The frame squeaked loudly, the mattress was hard and the room was cold.

One week. Seven days…

I could do this.

I didn't even have a clock. I didn't know how long I'd been in there, but I guessed about 6 hours or so. There were no windows so I couldn't see the sunlight. This was going to be harder than I thought. It wasn't as bad at the Tower when I didn't know how long I'd be there, but trying to guess how long I had left was awful.

My stomach was growling at me, begging for food, my eyes drooped, begging for sleep but my body was stiff and begging for physical activity. I sighed and pushed myself off the bed. At least I could do something about one of those things. I set myself up to do some pushups and went at it. Sweat dripped from my face and to the floor with a splat. My arms burned, but I kept going. I counted out loud to drown out the silence. At the 200th rep, I sat back and wiped the sweat from my brow.

Now for crunches. Man, I hate crunches. As I rolled over on my back to start, the small partition at the bottom of the door slid open. I waited as Slade slid a tray of food under it. He made no sound except for to slide the partition closed again.

"Thanks…" I scoffed. He had laid out chicken and vegetables covered in gravy with bread and water.

How appetizing. Once I finished with the food, I slid the tray back to the opening and sat back down on the bed, forgetting about the crunches, and curled up.

This was going to be a long week.

I was so damn bored. I don't know how many days had passed, I didn't know what time it was. But, I hadn't gone berserk, which I guess was a good sign. I couldn't work out enough, I wasn't fed as much as I usually ate, which I presume was from lack of exercise, and the silence was killing me. I didn't like this at all. I often found myself listening closely for any sound from the outside, but the only time I heard anything was when Slade slid the food under the door twice a day or a fresh change of clothes. I often found myself talking to myself or humming a melody just to drown out the silence. Heh, maybe I was going kind of crazy.

But finally, when my time in solitary had come to a close, I was amazed when the door finally actually opened. Slade stepped in as I stood from the bed, ready to leave the place for a few days.

"Hey," I said, walking up to him.

"Hi."

I pushed my way past him and went straight to the gym, dying for room to move. I headed to the cabinet where the weapons were kept and withdrew two bo staffs. Tossing one to Slade, I moved to the sparring ring. He followed me.

"Bored?" he asked with a lilt in his voice.

"You have no idea."

Slade chuckled and I attacked. My muscles were tight and my motions weren't as fluid as they could be. But, once I got going, I loosened up. Slade never went on offence and just let me get out the pent up energy I'd been storing for the past week. Once sweat started flowing, I backed off ending the spar as I retracted my staff.

"Miss me?" I asked, panting.

"No, not really," he joked.

"Whatever, dude." I placed my staff back where it came from and went upstairs to shower and change out of the clothes I'd been wearing for two days. The hot water felt amazing and I was in a state of ecstasy when I was finally able to wash my hair with shampoo. Solitary confinement meant I couldn't have anything except the bare necessities, and shampoo wasn't one of those things. I scrubbed my skin clean and stepped out once the water ran cold. I dressed quickly, drying and fixing my hair before brushing my teeth. Finally, I pulled a tube of makeup from the cabinet. Slade had purchased the make up to match my exact skin tone so I could hide the scar inflicted by Saran. I only wore it when I went out as Dick; Stygian had a scar. The scar made him more fierce and intimidating.

I walked back to the kitchen, looking for Slade. When I didn't find him, I wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge.

_Going out._

_-D_

It had been a while since I'd been out on the town. After being at Marxis's haunt for 6 months, I was ready to see normal people again. So, I grabbed a hoodie to slip over my head, stuck my wallet in my pocket, grabbed the keys to my bike and rode off. Slade wouldn't care. I found a quiet place to park my bike downtown. Flipping my hood over my head, I walked down the street. Jump City. My home.

I wasn't born here, but I was raised here. I've never known anything else, save for the circus that I didn't remember. I knew some of the people well, but most I didn't. The criminals were stupid, but Slade insisted on being on their good side. Tonight, though, I wasn't going to spend my time at the bar that attracted them. No, I was going somewhere else. I was going to the club where people my age hung out. The Scream was the only place underage teens could get drinks and not get arrested. The cops stayed away for some reason or other. I suspect the owner kept them at bay somehow. I didn't care either way. I hadn't been there in a while, and I wasn't exactly considered a regular, but whenever I went out as Dick, I usually ended up there.

The Scream was crowded as usual, but I made my way in anyway. I found a stool near the bar and watched the people around me. They were clueless as to the threat I was. The girls were dancing drunk, the guys encouraging them to keep drinking so they could take advantage of them. I shook my head, ordered a beer, and lit a cigarette.

Slade always said to keep sober. He always said to just order a drink to fit in, but don't get drunk. Well, I didn't plan on getting drunk, but I didn't plan on going home sober either.

Slade locked me in a room for a week, I deserved this.

I finished my cigarette before drinking the beer. I tapped my foot to the music and watched, not interested in getting in on any of the action.

"Hey, what's up?" came a shrill voice from my left. She was a shorter girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Not interested," I said, waving her off. She scoffed and walked away with a flurry of hair. I ordered another beer and drank it slow.

"Hey, I know you. You're Richard Grayson," came another voice to my right.

I took a swig of my beer and looked her over. She had long white hair and pale skin. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"And you are?"

"I'm Rose."

"Well, Rose," I said, "I'm not interested in hooking up wit-"

"Oh trust me," she said, "I'm not either."

"Then what the hell do you want?" I asked, signaling the bartender for yet another beer as I finished the second.

"I want to talk to you about your guardian, Slade."

I paused and looked at her.

"Why? What do you know about him?"

"Can we take this somewhere a little quieter?" I stood up and waited for her to walk to wherever she wanted to talk. She led me out the back and up a fire escape.

"Ok…so?" I asked. My head was a little fuzzy, but I wasn't tipsy yet.

"How is he?"

"He…He's fine. Why do you care?"

"He's my father."

I spit what beer I had in my mouth onto the roof.

"What?!"

"My name is Sarah Rose Wilson. Hasn't he ever said anything about his kids?"

"Kids? There's more than one?"

"Yeah, there's three of us. He hasn't told you?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Has he told you anything about his past? Like…how he lost his eye or why his wounds heal so fast?"

I shook my head. I always assumed he was a metahumans like the Titans and had lost his eye during a fight or contract. I never really bothered to find out. But, I sat and listened to her story.

"When Slade was 16, he ran away from home. His father was an abusive bastard, and Slade just wanted to get away from him. He joined the Army. After he enlisted and had returned from his first tour, he had a new commander named Adeline Kane. She took a special interest in him and started him on an advanced training regimen; training him privately. She taught him how to fight. She taught him how to be selfless. She taught him how to kill. And she taught him how to love. When Adeline got pregnant with his child, she was discharged, but she never told anyone who's baby it was. She went back to her home in San Diego and had the baby. Through their correspondence, they decided on the name Grant. While Slade was in the military, he volunteered for and underwent an experiment. The military was attempting to develop a serum that would increase resistance to truth serums. It didn't work, though. Slade was put into a coma for ten months. Adeline went crazy with worry not being able to hear from him. When Slade came to, the scientists discovered they had created a super soldier. Slade's stamina and strength had increased a hundred fold, his reflexes quick, his brain capacity expanded, and his healing factor insanely quick. He woke up crazy and went on a path of destruction through the compound. After failing to sedate him, they managed to stay out of his way until he calmed down. Eventually he did, and after several tests, they found their serum had failed in its original purpose, and destroyed all they had left since it killed every other volunteer in the study. His commanders decided that his condition was unstable and honorably discharged him," she explained.

I took it all in, so Slade was in the military, that much I had figured out for myself. But the whole story seemed…insane. Why hadn't he told me this before? I had no reason not to believe this Rose chick. There was no doubt that she was in fact his daughter…but why am I just now hearing all this? I'd been with Slade for 13 years. He raised me for God's sake. I saw him like a father. Didn't he see me as a son?

Didn't fathers tell their sons things like this? All I could feel was…betrayal.

"Ok, so…what about the other kid?"

"When Slade was discharged, he returned home and called Adeline to come live with him so they could be a family and so he could meet his son for the first time. Ten months after their reunion, their second son was born. His name was Joseph."

"And you?"

"I was the third. Joseph is two years older than I am."

"Well, this is all terrific. Why haven't I ever heard of you?"

"Slade doesn't talk about his family."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, let's go get a few beers. I'd _love _to hear it," I replied somewhat angrily. Rose nodded and I headed back downstairs. I ordered 6 more beers and took them to the roof. Turns out, she didn't drink. Oh well, more for me. I popped the top off my fourth beer and waited.

"Ok, so?"

"Slade was pretty torn up about being kicked out of the Army, so he made a new name for himself. Deathstroke the Terminator. Adeline never knew, but Grant had figured it out. He found Slade's keep under the house and confronted him about it. Slade, in hopes not to let Adeline find out, agreed to train Grant for his silence. He trained for 8 years. When Grant was 15 years old, he tried to take on a contract and follow in Slade's footsteps. But it was a set up. One of Slade's rivals had given him the contract, led him to a ware house and shot him dead in his tracks. Slade didn't tell Adeline right away, hoping to kill the man that killed his son first. She thought he was at a friends house and wouldn't be home until after school the next day. Well, the next day, that same man blew up my school. I was caught in the blast. Slade had no choice but to tell Adeline that not only was I dead, but Grant was as well. She was pissed. Slade swore to her that he would find the man, although he never did. The day after that, Joey was kidnapped. Slade went to look for him, but when he found him, Joey was tied to a chair, his throat slit open. It was then that Slade broke. His children, all three of us, had died. When he told Adeline about Joseph, she swore she was going to kill Slade, pulled a gun on him and shot out his right eye. She left him that day with nothing. His family ripped up by the roots and thrown away," Rose said. Tears fell down her eyes as she told her story.

"But wait," I said, cracking open beer number five, my head spinning slightly, "if you were caught in the blast of your school, how are you standing here talking to me?" I asked.

"Well, what Slade didn't know was the serum injected into his veins 15 years prior not only enhanced him as a human, but it changed his DNA as well. I have the same healing factor. I don't know if you know, but Slade is immortal. Thus, so am I. I woke up a few days later laying in a casket ready to be buried. When I woke up, I was surprised to see Adeline sitting there crying over my corpse. She too was surprised to see me rise from my death. Once she got over the initial shock, she took me and went to find Joey, assuming he too had the same healing factor. He was lying in a casket in another room where she waited for him to wake up. Soon, he did, but his healing factor wasn't as strong as mine. He's a mute now. He's also a Titan and goes by the name Jericho."

"Uh huh…and does Slade know about all this?"

"Yes,"

"The why the hell hasn't he told me?" I asked. My body swayed back and forth with the alcohol.

"I told you, he doesn't like to talk about it," she said.

I swallowed the rest of my beer and opened the next.

"What about your mom? Where is she?"

"Hell if I know, but if she ever sees him again, she'd probably still shoot out his other eye," she chuckled. I laughed too even though it wasn't really funny.

"So…if you and Joseph are alive, where is Grant?"

"He was born before the experiment. Grant is dead."

I nodded, not really caring at the moment.

"You kind of look like Grant, you know?"

"Hehehe, maybe that's why Slade let's me sleep under his roof," I laughed.

"Probably…so, how is it?"

"It's good," I said, offering her a beer. She turned it down.

"No, I meant how has it been living with Slade?"

"Oh! Fine. He can be a jerk sometimes. I just got out of solitary."

"Confinement?! Why?"

"It was…tolerable training."

"Tolerance training?"

"Yeah that. He's been good to me though. He's taught me a lot," I said, "We just got back from some island in the middle of the ocean."

She laughed, likely thinking I was imagining things.

"I almost died there. Sarxane and Nyssa did. But I'm alive. I got this scar there," I said, pointing to my face, not remembering I had make up over it.

She laughed again, "Ok, Richard. I think you've had too much to drink to carry on a decent conversation. I'm going to go, but I'm usually here if you ever want to talk," she said.

I nodded, "k."

She stood up and walked back downstairs leaving me to my drunken thoughts.

So, Slade had a family? He never told me about it. The jerk. I should give him a piece of my mind for keeping that information from me. He was an experiment. That's why he's so strong and smart and fast and heal-y. Hm. I opened my sixth beer and downed that one.

I wonder if I could find Joey? Why would I want to do that? He was a titan…that meant Slade's family was good. I wonder if Rose had another identity? I did. I was his family too, right? He adopted me…well. He took me in, he was my guardian. But I wasn't adopted. There were a lot of adopted kids…

Jason was adopted. I remember him telling me that. He was raised by Bruce Wayne…I wonder if he was adopted too? His parents were dead, he was rich. Jason wasn't rich though because he was just adopted.

I laughed out loud. That's a lot of adopted people.

I threw over the sixth bottle and opened the seventh. There were only 2 more to drink after this one…may as well not waste them. Slade always said not to waste stuff. I was suddenly hungry, I wonder what kind of food I should eat. The club had food. Slade would probably want me to eat food at home. I should finish the beer and go there to eat. I was in the mood for pizza. The Titan's like pizza…they fed me a lot of pizza. I wonder if Slade liked pizza? I'd never seen him eat any…I'd have to ask him. I looked at the last two bottles of beer…I wonder how quickly I could drink them…

I laughed, finished the beer I was on and popped open the last two. I looked at my watch and waited for the next minute to start…

I picked up the eighth beer, chugged it and then the next. I looked at my watch. It was fuzzy…what time was it? I squinted at it and moved it back and forth trying to see it…it said…

Oh shit. 3:27 AM. Slade was going to be pissed! I jumped up, ready to go back downstairs, but stumbled and faceplanted into the roof.

"Ok, Dick…take it slower," I slurred to myself. I pushed myself up and leaned against the wall that separated me and the sidewalk two stories below. I waited for my head to clear, but it didn't, so I walked down the fire escape shakily. I had to get home…Slade was going to be so mad at me…

I bypassed the entrance to the club, totally forgetting to pay for my drinks and made my way down the street. I wasn't totally aware that I was drunk, and I had no idea I was moving so slow. When I finally reached my bike, I fumbled around in my pocket for the keys. I found them beneath my cell phone and threw my leg over the bike. Just as I placed the keys in the ignition, my phone rang. I fumbled to answer it, almost missing the call.

"Hello?" I slurred.

"Dick, where are you? It's four in the morning."

"I'm…I don't remember…I was…"

"You went to The Scream. My god, you're drunk, aren't you?"

"I dunno…I'll be home in a minute…" I mumbled.

"No. Don't get on your bike."

"I'll be fine," I said, revving the engine, "I'll be there soon."

"No! Dick, turn off your bike, right now, that's and order!"

I paused a moment, sure I could get home by myself, but thought better of it once Slade barked at me again.

"Ok…I'll be here."

"Where is here?"

"I'm in the hallway."

"The hallway?"

"Yea…bye."

"Dick, no, wait-"

I hung up the phone on him and slid off the bike. I didn't know what to do, so I walked back out to the street. We didn't live far…I could walk.

But I was tired. I was sweating and it was really hot outside. I took off my hoodie and discarded it onto the ground. I leaned against the wall, pulled a cigarette from the pack and slid down to sit on the ground. I lit the cigarette. It seemed like hours passed, but Slade pulled up in his charger before I was even halfway done smoking. I watched as the car door opened. His keys jingled as he slid them into his pocket and walked over to where I was sitting. I tried to look up at him, but doing so made the world spin.

"You're a sorry sight," he said looking me over. I must have looked pitiful swaying the way I did. My cigarette held shakily in my fingers as I raised to my lips to take a drag on it. Slade slid down the wall and sat next to me in silence. I finished my cigarette and threw the butt away from me.

"What the hell are you doing, Dick?" Slade asked gently once I was thru.

"Gettin' drunk…" I shrugged, the movement causing me to fall over onto Slade, my head resting against his shoulder.

"How much did you drink?"

I shrugged again, not really sure how much I had or what it was. I felt like something important happened, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember what it was.

"Do you like pizza?"

"What?"

"Pizza. Do you like it?"

"Ah…no, not particularly."

"Oh…the Titans fed me a lot of pizza…I like pizza. I never eat it though…"

"Dick, you're talking nonsense."

"Nah…I was just curious, you know? Cuz pizza is good."

Slade sighed.

"Are you mad at me, Slade?" I asked, feeling sober in my musings.

"You wouldn't believe how disappointed I am in you. Yes, I'm mad."

"Oh…shit," I mumbled, "are you gonna…um…" I didn't finish, unsure where I was going with the question.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow, Dick. Right now, you need to go home and get some rest."

I nodded, closing my eyes as I leaned against Slade.

"I knew you'd be mad…I didn't mean to make you mad though. I'm sorry…please don't be disappointed in me."

Slade didn't respond, likely unsure of what to say, so I continued.

"I know I'm not your son, but I still look to you like a father…and thanks…"

"You don't have to thank me, Dick."

"But you didn't have to take me in…"

"No, but I did anyway. It's in the past, and I wouldn't change it."

"Not even now? You said you were disappointed."

"That doesn't mean I want to go back and leave you in that alley. Yes, I do consider you as a son, Dick. I'm proud of you, I'm proud of the man you've become."

"But you're not proud of me now," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm still proud of you Dick, I'm just not proud of the choices you've made tonight," replied Slade.

"Are you gonna beat me?"

"We'll see, son."

I nodded, "I know you will…" I trailed, "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Slade sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We all do stupid things, Dick."

"I know…but you said to stay sober, and I didn't."

Slade didn't speak. It probably wasn't the best idea for me to remind him that I disobeyed and order and a general rule of thumb, but my mind was too hazy to worry about it right at that moment.

Slade sat there another moment, allowing me the comfort I got from the simple arm draped across my shoulder. We never shared moments like this, but I felt a warmth every time he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder or those rare times when he soothed the pain from the leather strap. I felt the same comfort when he took time to care for my injuries when he himself never had any to take care of. I may not have been his son, but we shared the same bond.

After a few quiet minutes, Slade withdrew his arm and helped me to my feet. He essentially carried me to the car and strapped me in. I didn't protest. Slade went over to my bike and hid it well behind a dumpster. I assumed he'd come back for it later. He joined me in the car and drove off back home. I didn't stay awake long enough to make it there.

**Ok, what do you think. I didn't expect this to happen. I only planned to write the solitary confinement stuff, but nooooo. My brain just had to start with the ideas. So yeah, I wrote this whole chapter today...**

**I doubt we'll see any more of Rose so don't ask.**

**If you have any ideas for the remainder of this story, I encourage you to submit a review today, otherwise you won't get to see it.**

**Also, in regards to another of my followers, Fireranger101...do any of you know what's going on with her? I haven't seen any of her reviews, and I sent her a PM a few weeks ago with no response. I'm worried she might not be well...PM me if you know.**

**Y'all have a good night, and smile at a stranger. Strangers love smiles.**


	29. The End

**Are you ready for this moment?**

**hehe.**

My head was pounding when I woke up the next afternoon. It hurt too much to panic at the time. Slade let me sleep in? But why? I missed training, it was one in the afternoon.

Then I remembered. I got shitfaced last night…Slade came to get me and…shit. I barely remembered it though…He was going to be pissed. As soon as he saw me he'd strap the hell out of me. I knew it. I deserved it though…what I did last night was beyond stupid. What the hell was I thinking? I had planned to get a little tipsy, but not shitfaced. Hell, I'd get the strap and hand it over to him. I groaned and made my way to the bathroom. I looked like something a dog threw up. My hair was slick with oil and crunchy from god knows what. My eyes were almost blood shot, and I really had to pee. I did my business and turned the water on as hot as it would go and waited for the bathroom to steam up. I stripped off my dirty clothes and stepped under the spray. It burned like hell, but I let it wash over me anyway, uncaring. It felt almost nice, it soothed my headache some. I let the water run cold before washing my hair and lathering my body with soap. My teeth were chattering by the time I climbed out and the mirror wasn't steamy any more. I sighed and walked back to my room to change into some clean clothes before returning to the bathroom to dry and spike up my hair. I looked more presentable when I was through and my headache had significantly diminished.

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen in search of Slade. He wasn't there seeing as how it was late, but I drank a glass of water and practically inhaled an apple. Reluctantly, I opened the drawer in the kitchen where Slade usually kept my strap and wasn't surprised to find it there. I picked it up, running my hand over the worn leather. Sighing, I took off my shirt and made my way down the stairs to the third level of the basement where Slade usually did his work. I heard the faint tapping of a keyboard and made my way to the back of the room where Slade sat. He was unmasked and heavily indulged in his work. I walked up behind him silently and tossed the strap onto the desk. Slade stopped his typing, looked at the strap, then up at me, surprise written on his face.

"I'm sorry, Slade. I was stupid last night…" I began hesitantly. I was ashamed of myself.

Slade considered me for a moment, "How's your head?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"How much did you drink last night?"

"I don't even remember…I didn't mean to get shitfaced…I just meant to get a little tipsy is all."

"Yeah, well you overdid it big time."

I nodded, "I know. I'm sorry." Slade picked up the strap, holding the handle in one hand and the leather in the other. He studied me seriously.

"You know you deserve this, don't you?"

I gulped loudly, "Yes, sir, I do."

"Good," he said, handing it back to me. I took it dumbfounded as he turned back to his work.

"Wha?"

"You probably don't remember our conversation last night, Dick, but like I said, we all do stupid things. Go get dressed, you aren't going to get away with skipping training today, and I have something I want to show you."

"You…you're not mad?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Dick. You know I don't approve of what you did. You made a mistake, you got carried away, don't make it again, clear?"

"Yes, sir…thank you," I choked out. Slade returned to his work without another word. I went back upstairs and changed into my uniform. I could hardly believe Slade let me get away with that…that didn't mean he wouldn't lay it into me during training though…

I made my way back to the basement where Slade instructed me to work independently. He ran me through more computer programs, robotics, easy stuff. I stretched, ran, lifted weights, and sparred with one of Slade's robots while he looked over some complex blueprints and made the final adjustments to the project he'd been working on for the past few weeks. It was around 3:00 when he called me over to his work station.

"This is what I've been working on for the past few weeks. I've had these blueprints for years, but never did anything with them until recently. I obtained some of the items a few years back, but ultimately started it on the island with Sarxane's help, but since we've been home I'm just about finished. This is chromium. It's going to act as the main power source," he said.

Robin was right about the chronoton detonator. Slade had several blueprints of it. The device was truly incredible. After looking over the prints, I understood how it would work. The object would stand about 4.5 feet tall. Inside, would be a mix of wires, copper, silver, titanium. The outer shell would be an indestructible titanium case. The core would put out enough radiation to kill the population of a small country. However, there were chemical reactions that would be taking place that would reverse those effects. The parts, however, were not just things one could pick up at the local hardware store. Slade ended up buying most of them off the black market from questionable and unreliable dealers. He stole several, and Slade made the core himself. Slade hadn't planned to use it for himself though. It was merely a prototype that would be redeveloped on a larger scale. The Chromium core was the last part, highly unstable. Any sudden movements or jolts would set it off and blow the whole place up. That was a minor price to pay if it actually worked. The thing would freeze time. If we were standing behind it, we alone would not be affected. Slade had put hours into it, and now that it was made, he wanted to test it before the core died. We would activate it, observe its effects on the general public and come back and turn it off. That was the plan anyway.

"Ok, Stygian. Get behind it." Slade said. I obeyed, and he stood behind me. It was the moment of truth.

He flipped the switch. A huge opaque beam sprang out and expanded across the entirety of the room. It went through the ceiling, however, surprisingly, it did no damage. I recorded my observations, and Slade recorded his. A moment later, he broke the silence.

"Well, we're not dead…"

"Ha. That's comforting…" I responded.

Slade walked around the detonator, checking parts and testing the core. Once he had documented everything, we set out. What we saw when we walked outside; however, was a vast wasteland of pure death.

What used to be Jump City was a total and complete wasteland. No people. The buildings were all completely destroyed, uninhabited. The sky was a deep red, and the ground almost appeared to be on fire.

"What the hell did we do?" I asked Slade.

"This…The core isn't powerful enough to cause this…" Slade said. I walked out into the road.

"This isn't right, Slade…Something…is terribly wrong." I said quietly. I climbed up to the top of our dilapidated building to get a better look. I looked around. It was a nightmare come true. I looked out to the ocean to see a vast expanse of molten magma. The Titans Tower was absolutely destroyed; it was made into a massive throne. And sitting amongst what used to be the Pacific Ocean, was the devil himself.

"Slade…" I was speechless.

Slade climbed up behind me.

"Holy hell."

We rushed to the car and drove into the city. Statues peppered the side walk. What was once human beings going about their day were now solidified in an everlasting petrification.

"Everyone…Everything is dead…did…did we do this?" I asked.

"No. He did." Slade said pointing towards the tower where the demon sat.

We got out of the car and took in our surroundings, it was absolutely miserable. Overhead flew a bird with a wingspan the length of Slade's jet.

I had an urge to follow it. I can't explain it…but something told me to follow that bird. I took off after it.

"Stygian? Wait! Come back! That's an order! STYGIAN!" Slade yelled at me.

I ignored him. I ran after the bird as fast as I could go. It was leading me back to the center of town. I glanced behind me. Slade was nowhere to be seen, I had lost him. I considered going back, but I continued. I had to follow the bird.

The bird flew up to the top of the tallest sky scraper in Jump. It was burnt and on the verge of falling, but I climbed up anyway. When I finally managed to get to the top, Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg were there. They had something to do with this, I could tell. I looked back for Deathstroke, but he was nowhere to be seen. Figures.

"We're the only ones left." Cyborg said.

"But how is this possible? How have we survived?" asked Starfire.

"It was Raven. She saved us. I don't know how, but she did." Beastboy said.

There was a moment of silence before Robin spoke up.

"Back at the Tower, when Raven knocked us out, the last thing I heard was her voice. It said, 'be safe' She did something. Something that protected us from Trigon."

"As if it matters." Cyborg muttered. "Look around. There's nothing left. What's the point?"

"Hope." Robin stated simply. "That's the point. As long as we're still here, we still have a chance. And that's why we're going to keep fighting. For Raven."

"For Raven." Starfire echoed.

"For Raven." Cyborg added.

"For Raven." Beastboy finished.

There was a great flash of white and crackling black energy surrounding the Titans. It exploded a moment later, pushing them all away from each other. They all look down at their hands in shock.

"Okay, that felt weird." Cyborg said bluntly.

"Raven may not have been able to stop Trigon from coming," Robin said as he held up a black flame that danced across his hand, "but she left us a way to fight him. She gave us some of her power."

"And it grows stronger when we stand as one." Starfire said hopefully.

"I saw something…out there, in the city. It led me here." Robin said.

"It led all of us here..." Beastboy said sadly as his ears drooped, "...almost all of us."

"Yeah, even him." Cyborg said pointing at me.

They all stared at me like I had come back from the dead. I almost panicked.

"What the hell is going on? What happened?" I asked, quickly dissuading them of attacking me.

"How are you alive?" BB asked.

"I don't even know why everyone else is dead, much less why I'm not!" I said.

"This doesn't make any sense…Why would she save him too?" BB asked.

"Who?"

"Maybe…She knew he was supposed to help us…"

"But we didn't even know where they were…How would she find him…They don't have a mental connection do they?"

"HEY!" I screamed. All four looked at me. "Why doesn't someone explain to me what the hell is going on? Who is that, what happened to the world, what called me here… and…aren't there supposed to be 5 of you?" They all looked gloomy at my mentioning of the fifth.

"GASP! Are you injured Stygian!?" Starfire screamed.

"Woah…dude…where'd ya get that nasty scar?" Cyborg asked.

"I bet Slade gave it to him…" BB muttered.

Robin stared at me in…shock?

I let a quiet growl escape my throat.

"What's going on, Robin?" I said choosing to ignore the others' questions. Even though he was my enemy, I still found a trust in Robin that I couldn't explain.

"Sit down, Stygian. I'll explain everything I know." Robin said sullenly.

We all sat and the four collectively told me some insane story. The team went to the park, Raven, the fifth Titan, is apparently part demon. Big red with the horns is her father, Trigon. The only reason she was born was so that she could be a portal for him to the mortal world so he could take over and destroy it. Long story short, Raven died and now we were gonna die. Perfect. They said that that day was the End of the World as we knew it. And there was something about a penny…BB, Cyborg and Starfire stared at my scar the whole time. I shot them a glance, and they'd look away for a moment, but I'd soon find their eyes venturing back to my face…I eventually gave up. I sat and absorbed the information. So how did I survive? The only thing I could think of is that we activated the detonator the very second the world was sent into ruin and the beam from the chronoton detonator had protected us.

It was crazy. But the story made sense. How else could that have happened?

"Raven saved us with her power. Her last words: Be safe. We have to work together to save this planet, or die trying. Are you willing to help?" Robin asked.

"Robin. We don't want his help." Beastboy said.

"Yeah, man. He's a villain. Arrest him."

"And take him where? The world is gone, Cyborg. There's power in numbers. And right now, we could use all the help we can get. What do you say, Stygian?" Robin asked as he held out his hand.

I contemplated the offer. Although I had no desire to work with a bunch of capes, I figured I didn't have anything to lose; it was the end of the world after all… I shook his hand firmly.

"Yes, I will." I answered.

"Oh! Welcome, Friend, we will most enjoy your help in defeating the Trigon!" Starfire exclaimed. She embraced me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey! Get off me. I am not your friend. Just because I'm helping doesn't make me a part of your team!" I yelled as I pushed her off.

"My apologies…" She said meekly.

"Ok…Here's the plan…" Robin said...

Within 10 minutes, all five of us were surrounding the massive demon. We charged. Well, I charged. The rest all started floating in a cloud of dark energy. A dark wave formed as the Titans blasted the demon in the chest. He was momentarily stunned. It seemed that our attacks only made Trigon stronger.

"You may think it wise to attack me while I gather my strength," he grumbled, "but as you can see, not even a farewell blessing from my daughter can help you. Be gone."

With a wave of his hand, he sent us flying. We landed in an abandoned library.

"Of all the places to crash and burn...why'd it have to be here?" BB asked gloomily as he took in his surroundings.

I groaned as I sat up. Shooting pain went up my leg, I had landed hard on my knee. Starfire helped me up.

"Stygian! Are you injured?"

"No…I'm fine." I gasped as I stood on my newly hurt knee.

"Please, I wish to leave." She said to her team mates.

"And go where? The whole world is toast. And the only person who'd know what to do is..." Cyborg's bitter rant came to a halt. Robin had climbed up a flight of stairs onto what appeared to be a giant, clawed hand.

"It…It looks like…her..." I commented. The library was decorated with massive stone pillars carved into the shape of a hooded figure.

"We could really use her help right now…" Cyborg finished.

"I know what we saw..."Robin began, "but I still can't believe it. It just doesn't feel like Raven's really gone."

"That's because she isn't," came a voice from the shadows. I recognized it well.

I gasped and dropped to my knee kneeling in front of my hidden Master. I owed him this much for ignoring him earlier.

"The Raven you know may no longer exist, but she can still be saved." Slade said as he emerged. He came and stood directly in front of me. He rested a hand on my head. I looked up. He nodded and I stood.

"They both survived?!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Slade said.

"But we saw Raven become the portal. She was destroyed!" Starfire said, ignoring Beastboy.

"Raven has fulfilled the prophecy of her birth. That part of her existence is complete, but another part still remains...for the moment."

"How do you know?" I asked. "You're as clueless as I am!"

"Not so much, Stygian. You left me before I had time to explain to you." Slade said sharply.

"Then where the hell is she?" I asked irritably.

"Mind your tongue, Stygian." He said with warning in his voice, and anger in his eye. I had crossed the line of respect with my tone of voice.

"Forgive me, Master." I said to him as I bowed my head. Robin looked at us with interest.

"Just tell us where she is, and we'll take it from there." Cyborg said, slightly annoyed.

"There will be no we." Slade said, ignoring my apology. "This is a journey only one of you may take."

"No deal! She's our friend. All of us are going!" Beastboy shouted.

"Then your friend is doomed to oblivion. You fail to realize, Trigon is all-seeing. His mind can be at any place, at any time. For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be occupied." Slade said. Of course he would use the word oblivion…

"And how do you expect us to do that? We already tried fighting him; look where it got us!" Cyborg yelled.

"It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy?" Slade asked bluntly."I don't expect to win. I don't even expect to live-only endure." Slade said ominously.

"I'll go." I offered, "Slade and I can bring her back so we can all move on with our lives."

"No. There is no way we are going to trust her life to you two." Beastboy said.

"Hey, you're lucky we're even helping you! I could have killed all of you while you were distracted on the tower!"

"And that's exactly why you're not going." Cyborg retorted.

"I'll go." Robin said solemnly.

I looked at Slade. He narrowed his eye at me.

"Stygian will stay here and fight." Slade said pointedly. There was no arguing with him.

"Yes, Master." I said.

"Robin, no." Starfire said quietly.

"If there's even the slightest chance to save Raven, what choice to we have?" He asked. The Titans visibly deflated. Robin had a point. Maybe it was better he go anyway, he knows Raven better that Slade and I.

"The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power." Slade said. "With this, you might be able to survive."

Slade held out his hand and gave the Titans a gold ring with small red inscriptions.

"It's a ring of Azar," Slade explained, "forged by the same order that imprisoned Trigon."

Starfire took the ring from his hand and eyed it with great concern.

Robin embraced her in a hug.

"I know you can do it." He said.

Touching. I crossed my arms and waited on their long, mushy, unnecessary goodbyes.

"It may get ugly," Cyborg said as BB jumped on his back, "but don't worry. We'll keep him busy."

"Yeah. Just wait 'til Trigon gets slapped with my patented Wet Willie Maneuver!" He demonstrated by licking his finger, preparing to stick it in Cyborg's ear. A quick glare from the older teen quickly dissuaded him from such a notion.

"He won't know what hit him." Robin said encouragingly. I rolled my eyes.

Slade walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"If we get out of this alive, don't expect to get off with your disrespect so easily. It may be the end of the world, but that gives you no excuse." He said darkly.

"Yes, Master. Forgive me." I said.

"Be careful." He answered more concerned.

"You too."

We turned to see the Titans hugging one another affectionately.

"Your goodbyes are really quite touching but we have work to do. Robin." He ordered sharply. Robin turned to follow my Master into the dark abyss. He turned before he descended with a promise: "I'll bring her back. I promise." And with that, both men disappeared into the darkness.

The rest of the Titans and I constructed a rough plan and went back to the demon to distract him. I couldn't help but think that this was a waste of time. Why should I spend my last moments of this life fighting the devil? Beastboy flew into his ear to get his attention. I don't know what he did exactly, but the demon screamed. Beastboy came back, covered in ear wax. That must have been his 'Wet Willie' maneuver…

"I believe we have attained his attention!" Starfire points out.

"Just remind me not to do that again. Demon earwax is way beyond nasty." Beastboy added in disgust.

Trigon looks our way. The look of the devil. It was unsettling, even for me. He sent a wave of fire descending upon us. The ring actually worked…

"You carry a ring of Azar…" Trigon pointed out, "No doubt a relic from a former minion…"

Former minion? Slade worked for this guy? I'd have to grill him about that. I knew he was bad, but working for the devil? That's a little over the top.

"It matters not, fighting you is beneath me." Trigon said in a deep, haunting voice.

The ground beneath our feet cracked and sputtered. Sparks ascended from the ground all around us. Each Titan essentially gave birth to an evil version of himself; an exact duplicate, only altered in gray and black. Each evil alter ego had eyes that glowed with fire. The three stared uncomprehendingly at the evil part of them.

"Heh. I always figured I was taller..." Beastboy said nervously.

Trigon bellowed in laughter, shaking the ground beneath us.

"I may be the source of all darkness..." he said menacingly, "but you are your own worst enemies."

"Hey Ugly! What about me? I'm already a bad guy!" I shouted to the demon.

"Then you will face an opponent far greater than your own skills can defeat."

Ash and fire swirled in a whirlwind in front of me. I gasped as I laid eyes on a foe I truly could not defeat. My heart sank at the sight of the black and grey man standing in front of me: my own Master, Deathstroke the Terminator.

I unsheathed out my swords and delved into battle. Nothing else mattered to me, but defeating Deathstroke in a true live or die fight; something I had never done before. For a while, I was able to defend myself as well as go on offence a few times, but I couldn't keep up. His fist knocked me in the jaw, the hilt of his sword placed a deep gash on my ribs. His inhuman form not becoming fatigued while I was being run ragged. A while later, I was already badly beaten, the pain in my knee from being thrown earlier was slowing me down. The fight was intense, but I was no match for Slade. I landed a total of 3 blows to my attacker, but once he had disarmed me and stolen my swords, I knew I was dead. I pulled out an explosive disk and threw it at his feet. The blast sent my weak body flying off the cliff. I fell hard on my right leg and was presented with a sickening crack as my bone snapped in two. I couldn't hold back the scream that ripped through my throat. I almost rolled off the rock and into the lava. Slade dived off the cliff after me, the swords he had stolen from me aimed right at my heart. With the remainder of my strength, I lifted my good leg and thrust him off to the side. With a mighty force, he threw the swords at me. One hit home, lodging itself in my gut. I felt nothing. The other fell to the rocky ground with a clang. My adrenaline kept me from feeling. Slade landed in the molten rock and his form quickly vanished into thin air just as it had come. I laughed at my victory, knowing my Master would either be proud or upset with me for finally beating him, but was overcome with a blackness that clouded my vision. I suddenly felt so tired…I curled up into a tight ball and let the darkness take over, spots danced in front of my eyes and the last thing I remember was seeing a green star fly over my head.

**The End**

**or is it?**

**Review.**

**Smile at strangers.**

**Heh.**


	30. Auld Lang Syne

**Alright guys. I couldn't stand to leave you in a cliff hanger like that for long…**

**Just kidding, I really don't care. But this was the very first chapter I wrote for this story and it's been sitting in my archives for over a year and a half. Please enjoy.**

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the tower.

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

"'Bout time. Hey, what time is it?" The voices were distant and muffled. I had no idea what was going on. Who was talking?

Where was I? the only thing I could comprehend was pain, confusion and tiredness.

"5:00."

That's what really woke me up. I was so delusional.

'Slade's gonna beat the hell outta me!' I thought.

My eyes snapped open, and there to my right sat Slade. His fingers were laced in front of his mask.

"Stygian…"

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't meant to, I swear! I'm up!'

"Stygian, calm down…"

I suddenly remembered what he had said in the library… I thought I was in even more trouble for sleeping in…again.

"Master, please…just…ohhhh…." I pleaded. I didn't want to be punished…I felt awful. I suddenly realized my pounding headache. The rest of my pain quickly followed, drowning me in a wave of pure misery.

"STYGIAN! Relax. You are NOT in trouble." Slade assured me.

"I-I'm not?" I was so confused.

"No."

"But…What about…"

"I'll worry about that later. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Relived…"

"I mean physically."

"Like hell. What happened? Where am-" I then noticed Robin standing not far off on my left.

"What the hell is going on? I-AHHHHHH!" I was cut off as a sharp pain ripped through my body. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the gut as I tried to sit up.

"No!" Slade and Robin yelled simultaneously. They gently pushed me back down, one on each shoulder supporting my weight as the gently lowered me back to the bed.

"Lay down, Stygian. You've been stabbed. Run through with your own sword." Slade said. I guess that explained the pain…

"What?" I asked shakily.

"We found you on the rocks curled around your sword. Your right leg is broken and you have a concussion. Raven healed it as best she could, but it's still there. Bringing you here was the quickest way to save your life." Explained Robin. The memories of my most recent battle came flooding back into my mind.

"Why do you care about my life?" I asked almost bitterly.

"Every life is worth saving. Even yours." He answered simply.

"Whatever."

"Hey man, I thought you said your 'Master' was gonna kill you. So how come you're still here?" Beastboy asked mischievously.

"You didn't really think Slade would kill him, did you?" Raven deadpanned.

_Oh. Look. She lived._ I thought. _Hooray_.

"Well, yeah…I did…I mean…he's an assassin…what happened to no regrets or emotion. Come on man. You seriously had to say something like that? I was freakin' out! I mean…It looks like he made a swipe at ya…But I thought that the minute you left, you were dead….Like some evil zombie Slade robot was gonna come and rip out your throat! I thought-"

"AW! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled in an irritated sort of voice, "Let me up."

"Negative," Robin said, "Too much strain could reopen the wound, causing major internal bleeding and kill you."

"I can handle the pain. I know what to expect now. Let me up."

"Not gonna happen, man. Robin's right. You lost way too much blood. Getting up and walking around could kill you. Not to mention you're concussion could worsen…We also can't get any food in you due to the hole in your stomach. You are way too weak to get up." Cyborg explained.

"All of your nutrients are coming from that tube in your arm." Robin informed me.

"I don't care. Let me up, damn it!" I yelled as I tried again to sit up.

Slade shoved me back down roughly.

"Ow!" I winced as I was pushed back down. I looked up at him with alarm, my face a mixture of betrayal and anger at his actions.

"Shut up and stay down, boy, if you know what's good for you." He warned. I glared at him for a moment before submitting to his order. I could tell he was on edge. He looked like a cornered animal ready to bolt at any moment. Titan's Tower was the _last _place he wanted to be.

"Yes, Master." I said quietly.

"Dude…I wish we had that kind of power…" Beastboy commented. Six pairs of eyes glared at him.

"What? If we had that kind of influence over him when he was here that one time…that would have made things way easier." Beastboy said.

We all continued to glare.

"Well…Robin almost did when…"

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Watch it, boy." Slade warned.

"Please…just let me up. I have to get out of here…"

"You may not get up." Slade said sternly.

"Master…I-just…please…" I pleaded.

"No. If you ask one more time, I'll give you a reason to wish you had listened." He said dangerously. The Titan's all looked at one another in surprise and anticipation, a smirk lifting their faces, except for Robin.

I let my head fall back to the soft pillow, slightly embarrassed that my Master had made a threat to punish me in front of them.

I was tired. Exhausted…weak.

"Please…don't…" I whispered. The effort of arguing and trying to get up was catching up with me. I was exhausted. The pain…was unimaginable.

"It…hurts…." I mumbled. "Master..."

"Give him some anesthetics." Robin called.

Within moments, I was falling quickly asleep.

When I woke up, Robin was standing over me reading over a medical file. Mine, I presume. Slade was still seated at my right, his visible eye betraying his exhaustion.

"Ah. Welcome back to the land of the living. How do you feel?" Robin asked.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." I responded. It was true. I felt awful. There was still a terrible pain in my gut, my head was pounding, and my arm felt like it was in a vice grip.

"I suppose that's normal, considering what happened…You were out for about 3 days. Do you feel up to eating anything?" he asked.

"I thought you people said I couldn't eat…"

"That was a few days ago." Slade cut in, "Altogether, you've been unconscious for about a week. You injury has healed enough by now."

"WHAT! I've been out for a week?! I…I was just awake yesterday!" I exclaimed. I was baffled.

"Negative." He responded somewhat sympathetically. "Do you want to eat?"

"I-I doubt I can…."

"Try." Slade ordered quickly. He was so uneasy.

Robin set a bowl of soup in front of me. The sight of food made me want to gag. But I was so hungry; I began to eat it anyway.

"I'll be back soon. Don't try anything. " Robin warned. Slade and I didn't respond as we watched him walk out in a flurry of his cape.

I looked at my Master.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was you…" I responded as I pushed the soup away.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Titans…Had to fight themselves...Their evil side…I had to fight you…I won…but…I guess he did too." I explained what I remembered about the fight. He listened patiently. When I was through, he was silent.

"I'm sorry…I failed."

"It doesn't matter. We won." He said.

I remained silent.

"When you're well enough to walk home, we're leaving."

"What? The Titans aren't keeping us here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"If it weren't for us, the whole world would be destroyed."

"So…Saving the world makes up for everything else? HA! Some justice system." I commented.

Slade remained silent, but I saw the slight upturn of his eye that indicated he was smiling. We sat in silence a while longer.

"Slade…I don't think I can do this anymore…"

"What are you talking about?"

"This…this crazy journey you and I call life."

He only looked at me, the slight upturn of his eye disappearing.

"Slade…don't get me wrong…I love what I do, but…I don't want to do _this_. I don't want to be Stygian anymore."

"So what, you're just going to roll over and stop?"

"No. I-"

Slade looked at me solemnly, "What's your point?"

"I don't know. I've been your apprentice for almost 14 years and…I finally beat you."

"That wasn't me out there, Stygian."

"No, it wasn't. Whatever it was, it was better than you. It was strong, it didn't tire and I couldn't hurt it, but I still won."

"That doesn't mean anything,"

"Maybe, maybe not…but just think about it," I said gently, "I've been living in your shadow now for almost 14 years. I've loved every minute of it, but I want to step out of your shadow and make my own."

Slade didn't respond and we sat in silence a moment until Cyborg and Robin came back in to check my stitches and switch out the IV.

The other Titans followed. Everyone, including Slade crowded around the bed to look at my wound. It was slightly awkward.

"Damn." Robin said. Beastboy turned green…well greener, Starfire turned away, Robin looked somewhat concerned, and Cyborg looked grim. Robin lit a cigarette.

"I can't believe he survived this." Robin commented as he gently put the new IV in my arm. I winced at the sharp pain.

Cyborg prodded the area around my stitches.

I groaned loudly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"That's enough, Stygian." Slade ordered sharply.

I fell back.

"Once again…" Began Beastboy.

"Shut up." I said.

"Do you think you can get up and walk around a bit?" Cyborg asked. "You have to get out of bed."

"No way. Not gonna happen." I said.

"Yes, you will. You were begging to get up the other day; you are now being granted that request." Slade said. I looked at him agape.

"Master, I…" I began.

"Now." He cut me off.

"What you really need is to run...get the blood flowing...it wakes you up." Cyborg said confidently. I'd heard that before…a long time ago. I tried to place the memory, but it kept slipping away. Cyborg reminded me of someone…I couldn't place it though, But I knew I'd met him somewhere before, even though I'm sure I would have remembered a half robot-half man. I sighed in defeat. How did they expect me to get up, much less run? Nonetheless, I managed to swing my legs over the side of the bed. I was offered a pair of crutches for my leg. Ever so slowly, I managed to get to my feet. The pain in my leg wasn't as bad as I thought, but my gut still felt like it had a knife in it. The pain was so great, my vision went black. Spots danced in front of my eyes, and I almost blacked out. Robin and Slade put a hand on each arm to steady me. I tried to walk a few feet, but the pain was so great, I didn't think I could make it. But my pride got the best of me, and I was unwilling to show my weakness in front of anyone. Lifting my weight was the worst. It put a huge amount of strain on my abdomen. They made me walk down the hall a little ways before allowing me to go back to the bed. When I managed to get there, I collapsed onto the mattress, gasping and exhausted. The pain in my gut hindered my breathing. Ow…

"Not bad…keep it up, and you'll be strong enough to run a marathon in a few weeks." Said Cyborg with a slight chuckle.

"Like hell…" I gasped.

Robin handed me a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I accepted gratefully. I inhaled the wonderful toxins into my body. The relief flowed through me as I exhaled the smoke into the room. Beastboy gave a small cough.

"Oh! Wonderful!" The alien exclaimed, "I shall go prepare for you the pudding of health. It is what the people of my planet eat when they are not feeling well." She said with a smile. All of the other Titans groaned as she excitedly flew out of the room.

"Dude, when she gets back, don't eat the pudding, whatever you do, DO NOT EAT THE PUDDING!" Beastboy urged.

I looked at him awkwardly.

"Just saying'…" He said.

"Listen to him, it's for your own good." Robin said with a lilt in his voice.

"Whatever." I said tiredly.

"Get some rest Stygian." Slade said tiredly.

I nodded and happily obeyed. The short walk was exhausting.

I stayed at the tower for around 3 weeks allowing my wounds to heal enough for me to travel. The day before I left, I was awakened from my sleep to someone lifting my shirt.

"H-Hey!" I said as I lazily tried to push the hand away.

"Chill out, dude. I'm just checking the stitches." Said Cyborg. The events of the past week came back to me, but it was still strange waking up in the Tower like that.

"Ohhhhh…." I moaned. The wound still hurt while Cyborg pressed and prodded me. He began disinfecting the area.

"How does it feel?" he asked. What kind of question was that? It hurt.

"Leave me alone. It's fine." I said demandingly.

I glanced over to Slade. He hadn't moved. He was still sitting at my right.

"Ok, dude! Here's your food." Beastboy announced as he walked toward me. The other Titans followed. Robin walked up to Cyborg.

"How much longer?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Hard to say. It was a large injury, Rob, but it shouldn't be too much longer." He answered.

"Fine." Robin answered. He offered me the crutches. Walking was still a slight struggle for me due to the fact that I was still weak from my injury; I was, however, getting stronger with each passing day. I walked down the hall and back, followed by my entourage. Once we got back, Robin gave me a cigarette.

"Thanks…" I said.

"We're leaving tomorrow. He's strong enough." Slade said.

The Titans nodded, happy to finally get their enemies out of their house.

"YES!" I screamed. I was so ready to get out of there.

"You're welcome…" Raven deadpanned.

The next day, Robin came into my room. Slade had fallen asleep in the chair next to me. He never left the room the entire time I was there, and stayed right by my side the whole time.

"Hey, Stygian…How you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Good enough. I'm ready to get out of here."

"Yeah…and I'm ready to get you out of here."

"Thanks…" I whispered sarcastically.

"Let's take a walk."

"Right now?"

"Yeah…come on. I'll show you the sunrise over the city."

"Alright." I made my way out of bed and accepted the crutches from him. We took the elevator up to the roof level and walked out into the early morning darkness without waking Slade.

"I've always loved watching the sunrise."

"Yeah…me too."

"You want a cigarette?"

"Yeah, man. Nothing like smoking before the sun comes up."

"It just adds to the effect." He chuckled.

I took one of his cigarettes, a Marlboro. Not my style, but good enough. He lit the cigarettes and we stood in silence for a while.

"You know, smoking is a great way to get to know a person." Robin said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…I met a great friend of mine over a cigarette…"

I listened quietly to his story.

"We met behind a dumpster. He was an outcast…Like me. They called him the 'gypsy.'"

I looked at him at the mention of my old high school name.

"Me and that kid…we shared a lot of stories and experiences over our illegal cigarette breaks…he was a dark person…misunderstood by most. But, he found trust in me and opened up. We had a lot in common. We had both lost our parents at a young age and were adopted. He was pretty tough. Had my back in a million different ways. Hell, he's the reason I graduated. He was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him but we lost touch over the years…" he trailed. He glanced sideways at me expectantly. I knew where this was going. Jason Todd, my old high school buddy, was Robin. He had figured out who I was. As much as that bothered me, I was also glad to see him. I had always wondered what happened to him….and here he was. Hero of his city.

"Enlightening story…" I answered.

"Yeah…memories. I wonder what ever became of him…" He asked, mostly to himself.

"He's probably still around, if you'd just look. Hell, I bet he lives right down the road."

"Ha…"

"How did you know?" I scoffed.

"Know what?"

"Don't play stupid, Jason." I accused.

"Hey, easy man...Can't old friends tease each other?"

"That's just it…We're not friends anymore."

"Actions and lifestyles don't choose friends, Dick. You and I do."

"We're on different sides, Jason. We're enemies."

"I wouldn't say that. You just helped us save the whole planet. Criminal or not, that's heroism in my book."

I was silent a moment. I finished my cigarette and tossed it out into the ocean.

"We were friends in high school." He said.

"That's different. That's a civilian lifestyle."

"What changes when the masks go on? You're still the same person. So am I."

"There are two sides Jason. It's simple. There is good...and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes...and those who stop them. The two sides are opposite...as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear."

"No…You're wrong…There is good, and there is evil. But that line can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make you a hero? No. It doesn't…But in the end...all I really know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple ...but it's not."

I sighed.

"It's good to see you again, Street Rat. Thank you for everything." I said.

Our moment was interrupted as Cyborg stuck his head through the door.

"Oh, hey, Robin…Stygian…um…or _guests _are ready to leave." He said.

"Ok. Thanks, Cyborg."

"No prob." He said as he went back.

It clicked when he disappeared. I did know Cyborg. I'd known him a long time ago…

We stayed on the roof a moment longer.

"Victor?" I asked as I nodded to the door.

"How'd you guess?"

"I knew him before you did...what happened to him?"

"Long story."

I didn't push the subject. Slade was waiting, after all.

I turned on my crutches and began walking back. Jason followed. We made our way down to ground level. Slade was standing at the huge door waiting and tapping his foot impatiently. The Titans were there as well. I joined Slade at his right hand side.

"Thank you. For everything." Robin said. "You saved Raven. You saved the whole damn planet, I hate to say it, but we couldn't have done it without you." He offered his hand to Slade. They shook. "And Stygian..."

He held up the side of his fist. I did the same and we bumped them together. An old ritual.

"See you around man."

"Yeah…sure."And with that, Slade and I walked home. The Titans, as they promised, stayed behind. They didn't track us, they didn't follow us. They actually let us go.

The 12 mile walk was exhausting to me. But I made it without passing out. When we arrived, I collapsed onto the couch, happy to be home. Slade, likewise fell into his chair. We took off our masks, and fell asleep in the living room feeling secure for the first time in weeks.

I received a package in the mail a few days later. It was from Marxis.

I opened the note attached before opening the parcel.

_Dear Stygian,_

_Although our time together was short, I grew to respect you as a talented young man. My dear apprentice though so highly of you and spoke about you often when you weren't around. Having you around brought him such joy, and when he was working on his suit, he was so excited to show it to you. He wanted you to be proud of him and was hoping beyond hope that you would be impressed with the suit. He found a friend in you and I'd never before seen him so happy. This being said, I'd like you to have this, and I know he would as well. You changed his life, helped him with his skills along the way and restored his relationship with Nyssa. Had it not been for your bravery, I may have met the same fate Sarxane did._

_For that, I could never thank you enough. Be careful on your journey through life my dear boy._

_Your friend,_

_Marxis_

I read the note twice. How could I have possibly made such a change in Sarxane's life?

Setting the note aside, I slowly opened the package, surprised to find Sarxane's pride and joy.

The Red X suit. I couldn't believe she would just…give this up like that. Sarxane loved this thing. He wanted me to be proud of it? After everything I went through to get that damn Xinothium and now here it is back in my hands? Irony…I hate irony.

Sarxane was my friend, but I never knew he thought so highly of me…I smiled at the memories we shared. Our first meeting, our first mission together, the countless hours I spent training with him and teaching him…then there was that fight we had over Nyssa…but he was so ready to forgive me…why didn't I see it before?

I picked up the suit and note and made my way to the bathroom to change. The material was strong, the belt the perfect size. The suit fit me perfectly in every area. The gloves and shoes were perfect too. Adjusting the gold ring in my ear, I placed the skull mask over my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. It looked good. Sleek. The design was so much different from what I'd worn my entire life that it was a shock to see myself. I could see now why Sarxane was so proud of it.

Picking up the clothes I had discarded, I returned to my room and removed one of my other suits from a hidden compartment in my closet. I folded it neatly, laying one of my masks on top and made my way down to the basement. I found Deathstroke at his usual place by his work station.

"Master," I began. He looked up and I could see the surprise in his eye.

I placed the uniform in front of him and stepped back, kneeling in front of him. He didn't speak.

"Master, it is with humble gratitude I come to you. For fourteen years I've served under your shadow, learned what you had to teach me, took discipline from you when you deemed necessary, and it's because of you that I've become the man I am today. You raised me since I was a little boy, you took me in without having any obligation of doing so, and I've seen you as more than a mentor, but as a father. But now, I'm resigning my mantle of Stygian, apprentice to Deathstroke the Terminator, for a new name."

I stood and looked him in the eye.

"I'm ready to step out of your shadow and create a name for myself using what you've taught me. I will never renounce my ties to you and will remain loyal to you for as long as I live."

Slade looked me over with pride.

"Well, I can say the same. I've seen you as more than just an apprentice, but as a son. I've done my duty in teaching you and taking responsibility for you. I know you're ready, and although I'm not ready to let you go, I know you'll do well for yourself. Red X, you can come back to me anytime you choose. I'll likewise remain loyal to you, and should you ever need a partner in crime, I'll be here," he said.

I nodded and removed my mask. He did the same.

"Thank you, Slade. For everything."

He nodded, trying to hide his emotion and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have nothing to thank me for, son."

I reached out and hugged him tightly. He waited a moment before returning the hug. We stayed like that for longer than absolutely necessary, but I got the feeling he didn't mind, and I didn't either.

"How did you get this?" Slade asked, gesturing to the suit.

"Uh…Marxis sent it to me. She sent a note too," I replied, producing the note and handing it to him. He read over it and handed it back to me.

"Well, what do you plan to do now?"

"There's some apartments down on 3rd and 7th that I've been looking at. They're in an ideal location. I'm thinking about going there tomorrow and signing the lease."

He nodded, "I'll help you pack, then."

He followed me upstairs and we spent the last few hours of my time there laughing and sharing memories together as we packed up my belongings.

"Remember when I went to the Scream and got drunk off my ass?" I asked.

He nodded, "how could I forget?"

"Well…I met someone there. She told me about you…and the experiment you went through. About your family and everything. I don't blame you for not telling me…but I hope I was a good enough stand in for the children you lost."

"Dick," he began, "I never told you because it no longer matters. That's in my past. My wife and children no longer wish to have anything to do with me and that is a decision I cannot force them to change. I don't like talking about it…those memories bring only pain and misery. But I was never looking for a stand in. I never thought of you as a replacement for any of my children. I couldn't ask for a better son than you, Dick. You've made me so proud, and I'm honored that I was able to raise you into the man you've become. I love you, my boy. Never think otherwise."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. That was the first time he'd ever said that to me…

"I love you too, Slade."

I'd had a good life with him and was glad for everything he'd done for me. Taking me in, teaching me, punishing me, and most of all, being the father to me I wouldn't have had otherwise. I _did _love him, and I wouldn't want any other father than Slade Wilson.

Two years later and here I am. Red X, formidable foe of the Teen Titans, right beneath Deathstroke the Terminator of course. I'm on the most wanted list of the JCPD, FBI, CIA, NSA, Homeland Security, KGB, Mossad, and Interpol right along with Deathstroke.

I reconnected with Jason Todd, and things have gone back to the way all those many years ago in high school.

Well, when were not in costume that is…

I'm doing alright for myself. There's been a few bumps in the road, but for the most part I've learned so much being out here on my own. Ever so slowly, I'm taking over the criminal empire of Jump City under Deathstroke's watchful eye. He's still teaching me from a distance, and I'm a better man for it. I'm glad to be out from under Deathstroke the Terminator, but if and when the time comes and he ever resigns his mantel, I swear to you, I will be right there to pick it up.

THE END

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**I couldn't have finished this story without you guys and your support and wonderful reviews!**

**Keep a watchful eye out for Stygian Remastered. I know there are several grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes in this story, as well as a few missing details that have been brought to my attention. Over the next few months, I will go back and fix these mistakes.**

**In other news, I've started a drabble corner for this story for your entertainment. It's called Stygian's Drabble Corner and the instructions (if you can call it that) are in the first Author's note.**

**Once again, thank you all so much. I couldn't ask for better followers.**

**Y'all don't forget to smile at strangers.**

**I love you.**


End file.
